Mars Bars
by HamsterPotty
Summary: When Umbridge makes a new educational degree and Harry & Draco have to room... Now Draco and Harry are betting on who can fix each others problems first, will Harry manage to drive Draco out of his insomnia? Or will Draco get Harry to start eating? But what will happen when Harry realises Draco has betrayed him?
1. Chapter 1

"Harry, you better be quick! You're going to be late for potions, and you know how Professor Snape is," Hermione was nagging Harry to drop his book, (something he never thought she'd do).

"Alright Hermione, don't worry about me, I'm almost done with this page. Just head down to potions and I'll be right there," Harry told her, not taking his eyes off of his book.

Hermione rolled her eyes but proceeded to head out of the library. Harry found himself growing deeper into this book, and he didn't notice how long he sat there in the wonders of his book.

He had finally come to his senses and looked at his watch. "Shit!" He had to get to his potions class in negative nine minutes now.

He ran as fast as he could down the stairs and towards the dungeons. He barged into the classroom only to get a whole wiff of Malfoy. Why does the whole potions room smell like the ferret?

"20 points from Gryffindor for being 10 minutes late Potter," Snape sneered.

Harry sat next to Hermione who gave him an "i told you so" look. "Why the hell does it smell like Malfoy in here?" Harry asked her.

Hermione slowly turned her head towards Harry and widened her eyes. "Malfoy? Harry are you sure?"

"One hundred percent sure, I would know what someone smells like if they've been getting around in my face since 1st year," Harry whispered, keeping his voice low so Snape wouldn't hear.

Hermione looked extremely concerned. "Harry, do you know what we're brewing?"

And to answer her question Snape came to their table. "You better get going Potter, you need to brew Amortentia, and you've only got less than 30 minutes left. You don't want another 20 points taken from Gryffindor, do you?"

"Amortentia?" Harry said it louder than he should have. He glanced across the room at Malfoy and he glanced back at him and smirked.

"Get to it, Potter," Snape said fiercely.

Harry felt as though he was about to faint. No, it couldn't be Malfoy that he was smelling, it must be something that smells very similar to him. But he couldn't think of anyone or anything else that smelt like that, that specific cologne and hair gel.

"Proffessor Snape," Harry croaked.

"What is it now, Potter?" Snape spat.

"May I go to the bathroom?"

"Do you want to fail potions?"

"No…"

"There's your answer then."

Harry tried to get to work but he was so confused and he couldn't think straight. He managed to scrape something up which ended up losing him another 20 points because of how bad it was. He ran out of the room with Hermione calling his name behind him.

He fled to the owlery to visit Hedwig. Not long after he got there he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "Harry? It's me, Hermione."

"Not in the mood, if you haven't noticed," Harry answered.

"You're not allowed to skip class just because you're not in a good mood Harry," Hermione told him.

"Watch me," Harry spat.

"Harry, listen to me, both of us know what happened in there, and if you can't keep running away from this."

"Hermione, we have Professor Umbridge next, with the Slytherins, I don't want to deal with that," Harry told her, stroking Hedwig below the chin.

"Harry, you're coming with me wether you like it or not, and we'll deal with your feelings later," Hermione almost shouted, then took Harry's arm and forced him out of the room. They then proceeded to run to their next class as they were already late enough.

"Five points from gryffindor each, for being late," Professor Umbridge said when they walked into the room. Ron gave them a puzzled look as if to ask if everything was ok. Hermione gave him a hesitant thumbs up.

On the end of the very boring lesson, Umbridge informed them that she made another educational degree that they should check out later. Apparently it was very important.

Harry was packing his books when Malfoy tripped over his bag. "Watch where you keep your stuff, Potter."

"Watch where you're going, Malfoy," Harry spat back. Malfoy shoved him and Harry was about to shove him back when Umbridge cleared her throat and spoke up.

"Harry, Draco, a word please," Both of the boys groaned as they waited for everyone to exit the class. "So as I just mentioned, I have created a new Educational Degree, I hope that it will ensure house unity and bring us all together. Now, this degree is that you will have to spend every weekend with another student from another house. You will sleep in the same assigned dorm, and you will eat together, do your activities together, everything. Now usually I am letting everyone choose, but seeing as you two really need some working on, I am assigning you guys as partners."

Harry was at the verge of screaming. "May we be excused?"

"Certainly," Umbridge said.

Harry walked out of the classroom faster than Malfoy to avoid an awkward situation.

Harry came back to a very loud common room, everyone was talking about who they were going to share their weekends with.

"I'm definitely asking Luna if she wants to be my partner," Ginny said to Hermione, who groaned because she also wanted to be with Luna.

"Harry! Did you see the notice board?" Ron asked when he saw Harry walk into the room. Harry grunted as to say yes. "Who are you going to choose to be your partner then?"

"Umbridge already chose my partner," Harry groaned.

"Who is it then?" Hermione piped, and then she remembered how Umbridge had told both Malfoy and Harry to stay behind in class. "It's not Malfoy, is it?"

Ron gave him a sort of pitying look when Harry didn't deny that it was Malfoy. "Bad luck mate."

Hermione looked at him worriedly. "Well it's Thursday, so we have to decide and submit our partners by tomorrow morning. I'm going to go see who would be willing to be my partner before there's nobody but Bulstrode left."

"Yeah me too, I'll see you later," Ron said, and Harry was left with the rest of the common room.

Thursday passed with Harry trying to get more of his work done, the loud chatter distracting him from doing anything productive.

He had trouble sleeping that night as he couldn't keep his mind off of what happened that day. He was not sure what to feel, he was just angry at Malfoy for existing.

The next morning at breakfast, everyone was talking about who their partner was. Hermione has paired up with Padma and Ron had paired up with Blaise. (He had been bickering with him earlier and Professor Mcgonnagol had assigned them to be partners before Ron could choose himself)

Hermione quickly finished her breakfast. "I'm going to see Padma, I want to know what she would like to do this weekend… I wanted to think of something fun to do for our first week together, I was thinking we could just study for Herbology seeing as we have class together."

Ron grunted. "It's like the teachers hate us. Blaise and Malfoy? Could it get any worse?"

Harry sighed and glanced across the main hall. His eyes found the blond headed git who looked like he was making some snide comment at Blaise. Harry rolled his eyes. How would he survive this weekend?

The end of the day came very quickly, and students were scrambling to the great hall where they were told they would get their assigned rooms.

Harry walked as slowly as he could, not looking forward to this new arrangement at all. He could tell that Malfoy felt the same way when he saw him looking even more mad than usual.

The head of houses all went to their houses' tables and started giving each of them a note that told them what level and where the room was, along with the password to the room.

Harry's room was at ground floor, near the quidditch pitch

Umbridge cleared her throat and the hall suddenly grew quiet. "To remind all of you, this is not an excuse to sneak out at night, your doors will be magically locked and no charm will be able to open it after 9pm. So if you're not back in your room by then, you're to come see me and find out what the consequences of being out after lights out is. That also means that you have to be at your rooms by 9pm or earlier today, so that gives you enough time to pack everything for the weekend. You are not to return to your common rooms until Sunday morning at 10am. Thank you and have a nice weekend," Umbridge gave an evil smile as she dismissed everyone from the hall.

Harry lazily stood up to walk to his common room to get his things. He packed as slowly as he could so he wouldn't need to spend more time with Malfoy. Ron and him went down with their things at 8:40pm, not wanting to miss lights out and have to face consequences with Umbridge.

Hermione had already left seeing as her partner was not as terrible.

"See you around, Harry," Ron said as they parted ways.

"See you."

It was 8:54pm when Harry found his room. He went in with their password. "Diagon Alley"

Malfoy was already in the room, unpacked and reading on his bed. He had chosen the bed next to the window and Harry's bed was not more than half a meter away from Malfoy's. He tried to move it but it wouldn't budge.

"Already tried," Malfoy said, not looking up from his book.

Harry groaned and began to unpack his things. He then groaned once more when he realised he forgot his book. He took off his robes and his shoes to climb into bed early. The night light next to their beds was still on as Malfoy was reading and Harry groaned again.

"Could you stop that?" Malfoy said, again not taking his eyes off the book. "I'm not particularly fond of sharing a room with you either but I'm not groaning every five seconds."

Harry didn't say anything but instead turned off the light and went under the covers. He couldn't help but groan once more when he saw the light turn on through his eyelids.

The next morning, Harry woke up to the sound of the shower. He looked at his watch to find that it was 7:14am on a Saturday. He stuffed his face into his pillow and wondered why the hell would anyone want to wake up at 7 on a Saturday.

He was almost asleep when he felt a thud on the back of his head.

"Your towel," Malfoy had gotten out of the shower with a towel around his waist and a toothbrush in his mouth. His hair was no longer as blond as it was wet and water was dripping on the floor at where he was standing.

"Do you mind?" Harry croaked, rubbing his eyes.

"Not at all," Malfoy replied, continuing to stand there, brushing his teeth.

Harry found himself staring for a split second until he got to his senses and stuffed his head under his pillow.

"Sleeping is for wusses," Malfoy called and Harry heard him enter the bathroom and close the door behind him. At least now Harry knew why Malfoy always had huge bags under his eyes.

The next time he woke up was when he felt a really hot wind on his face and a loud sound. Malfoy was blowing him with a hair dryer.

"what the fuck? How do you even know what a hair dryer is Malfoy?" Harry exclaimed, throwing his pillow at Malfoy.

"I don't know, you could say I'm as smart as your Mudblood friend Granger," Malfoy sneered.

"Don't call her that," Harry said looking away with a disgusted face. He was surprised when Malfoy stifled up an apology. "Don't apologise to me, apologise to her."

They sat in awkward silence before Malfoy spoke up. "I'm hungry and I'm not allowed to leave the room without you," Malfoy told him, expecting him to come with him to the great hall.

"Yeah and I haven't gotten dressed yet, so you can stay hungry," Harry said, still half annoyed at Malfoy for calling Hermione a mudblood. Malfoy threw Harry's pillow back at him.

Harry purposely took a long time to get out of bed and put on his robes. When Harry got out of the bathroom, he found Malfoy sitting with crossed legs on his bed, glaring at Harry with his arms crossed.

Harry struggled to keep in his laugh. "Not in the mood, I suppose?"

"Well I'm not exactly happy to be sharing a room with you, Potter," Malfoy continued glaring at Harry. "Are you trying to make me starve here?"

Harry rolled his eyes and started walking out of the room. "Took you long enough," Malfoy muttered as he abruptly got up from his bed and followed Harry out.

The great hall was filled with very few people, seeing as it was only 8:30am. Harry had never gone down here earlier than 9am on a weekend, and by the looks of it, neither do a lot of people.

Harry and Draco sat down at the Slytherin table, as Malfoy had refused to sit down at the Gryffindor table because apparently he was getting enough of Gryffindor already. They just had toast for breakfast, and Malfoy scoffed down both of his pieces before Harry even touched his.

Malfoy stared at Harry for a while, wondering why he wasn't touching his toast. Harry was sipping his pumpkin juice and staring into space. "Hello? Earth to Potter, are you going to eat that?"

Harry turned to look at Malfoy and shook his head. He then shoved the plate over to Malfoy, not giving it a second glance.

"Do you usually not eat breakfast?" Malfoy asked, with actual curiosity.

Harry pretended to look really surprised. "Sorry, what was that?" He exaggerated his expression. "Was that a sign of Malfoy actually caring?"

"Piss off, I just wanted to know if I could get second helpings tomorrow as well," Malfoy quickly said, covering up.

There was a pause before Harry did give Malfoy an explanation. "It's just really early."

Malfoy shrugged and didn't look convinced but continued to eat his breakfast. Harry finished his juice right after Malfoy finished his breakfast. They headed back to their room, not saying anything to each other.

Back in their room, Harry took out his potions book and decided that he should better get started on his Essay about Amortentia. He sighed as he read through what he had written so far, he measured it and it was only 3 inches long. He had to make it 12 by Tuesday. He hadn't noticed Malfoy staring at his parchment until he felt him breathing down his neck.

Malfoy scoffed. "You're helpless."

"Wow, thanks for that well thought out, critical feedback, Malfoy, I'll be sure to do something about this paper now that I've received such helpful suggestions," Harry said, shoving Malfoy lightly on the shoulder so he would stop reading his essay.

"Oh, and Amortentia does not create love, it creates a sort of obsession to mimic love, but the potion is nothing close to the real feeling of love," Malfoy stated casually, standing up and walking towards his bed.

"Didn't know you were a romantic, Malfoy, bet Pansy's impressed," Harry laughed, but kept what Malfoy had said in his mind.

"No, it's just that I, unlike others," -he looked accusingly at Harry, "Actually want to get good grades."

Harry snorted and proceeded to correct his paper according to what Malfoy had told him.

"If you want to get a good grade, I suggest you break down your essay into an introduction, then a paragraph on how it's brewed, then the advantages of amortentia, a paragraph on disadvantages and finally a conclusion paragraph on your final opinion," Malfoy told him, lying down on his bed and staring at the ceiling.

Harry was about to say another snide remark but found that this suggestion was particularly useful. He took another piece of parchment and proceeded to start again, creating a clear structure. He was done in no longer than an hour.

Harry sighed very loudly when he finished and dropped his quill and parchment on the floor, then proceeding to lay down on the floor. He then heard Malfoy's bed creak and footsteps coming towards him. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Malfoy take his paper. "If you're going to tell me how bad it is, save it. I already know."

"Well you're right, it's pretty terrible," Malfoy stated, running his eyes quickly down the parchment. Harry rolled his eyes and sat up. He yanked at Malfoy's muggle trousers. "It's terrible for my standards, but for yours, not bad."

"That almost sounded like a compliment," Harry said, finally getting his paper back from Malfoy who threw it down at his face.

"If you consider me insulting your standards a compliment, then sure," Malfoy said, walking back to his bed.

Harry snorted. "I'll take it."

Malfoy laughed. "Pathetic," He said as he looked at Harry, smiling. Harry tried not to let it get to him that it seemed as though Malfoy was smiling at him, not sneering. They were just staring at each other for a few seconds before it got weird. (not like the whole thing wasn't weird) Harry quickly looked away and pretended like he was cleaning up his parchment and potion book.

Harry heard Malfoy sigh and flop onto his bed. "What time is it?" Draco asked, looking at the ceiling again.

"10:18am," Harry said, looking at his uncles old watch that he had stolen before he left for Hogwarts.

"Oh how fast time flies when I'm with you," Malfoy said sarcastically, rubbing his eyes.

"Tired?" Harry asked, accusingly.

"No," Malfoy quickly responded. "Just, something got into my eye."

"Both eyes?" Harry asked, smiling.

"Oh, bugger off," Malfoy said, sounding mildly annoyed.

"It looks like you're sleep deprived," Harry told him, in a slightly more serious tone.

"Well I'm not," Malfoy snapped, more mad then usual. "I need to piss."

Harry looked a bit confused when Malfoy stormed off to the bathroom. He laid down on his bed with his legs crossed. He never knew that Malfoy had trouble sleeping. It explains his lack of concentration in class and the huge bags under his eyes. Maybe even why he's always so grumpy. On second though, that's probably just his personality.

Malfoy came out of the bathroom with water splashed on his face. He didn't say a word to harry but instead went to his bag that he packed and grabbed a book. Without saying anything else, he headed to the door.

"Hey, where're you going?" Harry called out, getting out of bed and quickly following him. "We're supposed to do all activities together."

Malfoy said nothing but continued walking. When Malfoy walked he kept his head down, occasionally bringing his hands through his hair. Harry followed him and realised they were headed to the lake.

Malfoy sat down against a tree that sort of arched so the nobody could see them unless they were right in front of them. Harry proceeded to sit against the tree as well, but kept his distance.

Malfoy didn't say anything but started reading his book. They were sat as far apart to each other as they possibly could.

After a few minutes, Harry had grown bored, having no book to read. He glanced at Malfoy, looking at something to do, when he spotted a ladybug in his hair.

"Don't move," Harry told him as he crawled nearer to him, about to grab the ladybug from his hair. Malfoy did as Harry told him and didn't move. Harry got the ladybug onto his finger and brought it down to show Malfoy.

"You asscrack, I thought it was a bug or something," Malfoy exhaled, going back to reading his book.

Harry laughed. "Didn't know that ladyBUGS weren't bugs," He said, still kneeling facing Malfoy with the ladybug on his finger.

Malfoy didn't seem to amused with the ladybug. "Go away," He said, trying to distance himself more from Harry, but failing to do so without not leaning on the tree anymore.

Harry came closer to Malfoy and put his finger to his face. "You know, in the muggle world, ladybugs are considered lucky."

"Well we're not in the muggle world are we?" Malfoy spat, shoving his hand away with his. "Now let me read."

Harry sighed in defeat and went back to sitting away from Malfoy. "You're boring."

"Well I'm sorry I haven't met your really crappy standards," Malfoy said, rolling his eyes but still staring at his book.

After a few more minutes, Harry stood up and walked towards the lake. Malfoy looked up from his book.

He sat right at the edge with his legs crossed so they wouldn't be dangling in the water. He put his hands in the water, playing around with the cripples in the water.

He heard Malfoy stand up. He didn't bother to look back to see what he was up to. After less than a minute he was taken aback with a huge splash coming from the lake. Malfoy had jumped half naked into the lake.

Harry quickly stood up. "I knew you were an annoying git, but I didn't know you were that daft," Harry said when Malfoy's head came out of the water.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "You're boring."

"You're stupid," Harry said, and Malfoy went back underwater. Harry sighed. When Malfoy came back up, Harry stared at him with his eyebrows raised as if to question if he was done yet. "Are you going to get out?"

"No," Malfoy said, floating on his back.

"I hope the giant squid eats you," Harry told him, walking back to the tree and sitting down. Malfoy continued to stupidly swim around the lake, and harry sighed and rolled his eyes.

After around ten minutes, Malfoy got out of the lake. Harry tried to look away but found his eyes staring at Malfoy's bare chest again. He quickly looked away and instead started to glare at Malfoy.

Malfoy took his wand from his robes that were under the tree and did a few charms to dry his trousers and himself. He then dressed himself back into his robes and picked up his book. He started to walk away from Harry and when Harry didn't follow, he stopped. "Do you need an invitation? Or are you going to come?"

Harry rolled his eyes once more and stood up to follow the git. They walked to the great hall, Harry noticing that Malfoy's hair was still wet.

They sat down at the Gryffindor table this time on Harry's request. For lunch they had some chicken wings with roasted potatoes and green beans. Draco scoffed his down really fast again and Harry stared at him. "Are you in a rush?"

"Yes, who wouldn't be in a rush to get away from the Gryffindors?" Malfoy said, getting second helpings.

"How do you eat so much?" Harry picked at his own food with his head in his hand.

"How do you eat so little?" Malfoy shot back, almost finishing his second helping.

"I don't eat little," Harry said, sounding mildly offended.

"I haven't seen you eat anything yet," Malfoy said, now drinking his juice.

Harry exaggerated eating a roasted potato. "Happy?" Harry said, his mouth still chewing the potato.

"No actually, I don't really care," Malfoy said, but continued to look at Harry. He was still chewing the potato after what felt like hours for Malfoy.

"Are you going to swallow that?" Malfoy asked, still staring at Harry as if waiting to see the bump on his throat when he swallows.

Harry rolled his eyes at Malfoy. He then stalled the potato, making sure that Malfoy saw clearly that it went down his throat.

"Good job, you ate a potato the size of a sickle, you want a medal?" Malfoy said when Harry put down his fork.

"I just don't like roasted potatoes," Harry said, gulping down a lot of water.

"Yeah. And apparently you also don't like chicken wings, great green beans or toast," Malfoy said, raising his eyebrows at Harry accusingly.

Before either of them could say anything, they were joined at the table by Padma and Hermione. They were laughing and pointing at something in a book.

"Hi Harry!" Hermione said as she sat down next to him. Padma sat on the other side of Hermione but distanced herself a bit from Malfoy, who was opposite Harry. "How's your day been? I didn't see you at breakfast, figured you slept in. Or I suppose you were doing your essay, I saw how much you had gotten done on Thursday, if I'm being honest, it was quite painful… anyways, what have you guys been up to today? Padma and I were in the library today, you wouldn't believe how many books there are just on the discovery of magical eggplants. Apparently they change colour when you touch it. It's quite funny actually… Did you know that muggles think that the eggplant represents -"

Before she could say anything, Malfoy laughed pretty loudly. Hermione looked confused. "What?"

Malfoy covered his hand on his mouth and tried to keep from laughing. "Nothing, just, uh- nothing. Never mind," Malfoy said and looked at Harry. He was smiling and trying not to laugh.

Harry didn't really know what was so funny but the fact that Malfoy had found this situation hilarious was funny enough to him. He started laughing a bit and Hermione looked like she was starting to get annoyed, or mad.

"What is it with you two?" Hermione asked, looking at Padma for support. Padma shrugged.

Hermione looked away from them, started eating her food and talking to Padma again about the magical eggplants.

"What is wrong with you?" Harry asked Malfoy, still not touching his food.

Malfoy looked pretty concerned as he glanced at Harry's plate, but didn't say anything. "Does she always talk that much?"

"No," Harry said immediately, defending Hermione. Malfoy raised his eyebrows as if asking, 'are you sure?'. "Ok maybe. Sometimes."

Harry finished his water and sat there doing nothing. Malfoy's empty plate sat in front of him and he glared at Harry as if expecting him to finish his meal. "We haven't got all day, Potter."

"You know what, I'll probably just have a big dinner," Harry said, and started getting up.

Malfoy didn't look convinced. "if you say so," He said, hesitantly, and followed Harry.

They got back to their room and Malfoy slumped down on his bed. "I never knew a Saturday could be this boring."

"I never knew you could be this annoying," Harry said back to him, sitting down on his own bed. "And that's saying something."

"Ha. Ha. You know, Potter, you're not a lot of things, but you are funny. You know, your jokes really get to me and make me laugh every time. At least now you don't have to worry about getting good grades in potions and start thinking about making a life as a comedian," Malfoy said, sarcastically.

"At least that's more realistic than becoming an Auror," Harry said, pitying himself.

"Yeah, like they're going to turn down the boy who lived," Malfoy said, rolling eyes.

"Right now, it seems like they're looking for a way to turn me down," Harry sighed.

"Don't blame them," Malfoy sneered.

"Oh, piss off," Harry told him. "I'm going to take a nap."

When Harry woke up, it was already almost 6pm.

"This much sleep and you still can't pay attention in class," Malfoy said, disapproving. He was sitting on the floor and writing something down on parchment.

Harry yawned and slowly got up. His hair was more messy than usual. He put on his glasses and walked to the bathroom.

"Please hurry up, I'm hungry," Malfoy called loudly so Harry could hear him from the bathroom.

"You're always hungry," Harry called back from the bathroom.

After a few minutes, Harry came out of the bathroom and they then proceeded to head down to the great hall.

"I'm starving," Malfoy made Harry aware of the fact that he badly wanted food.

"No you're not," Harry said.

Malfoy looked confused. "Yes? I am."

"Malfoy, you're not starving. Children who don't have enough food or money are the ones that are starving," Harry told him, sitting down at the Gryffindor table.

"Smartass," Malfoy said, sitting down next to him, but keeping his distance. "Also, didn't we sit at the Gryffindor table at lunch?"

"No," Harry said immediately, all though he knew that they did. They sat there waiting for everyone else to come, Umbridge had declared dinner tonight to be a feast as it was the first weekend of her new educational degree.

After a while, Ron and Blaise joined their table and Ginny and luna came not long after. They saw no sign of Hermione and Padma, they were probably at the Ravenclaw table.

Umbridge cleared her throat. "Thank you. It is in my heart's desire that you are enjoying this effective new educational degree that I have recently created. Looking around, I see that it has been successful, as usual. I hope that we are achieving house unity. That is all I have to say. Have a nice meal."

"When Umbridge finished her speech, Malfoy and Harry looked at each other and shared the same disgusted face. At least there was one thing the git and him could agree on.

The food showed up not a second later and everyone started helping themselves to food. Harry took his time to poor some mashed potatoes onto his plate. Malfoy was eyeing him and looking at how much he put on his plate. Harry finished pouring anymore mashed potatoes after one scoop and then he proceeded to play with it with his fork.

Malfoy kept a close eye on him while pouring mountains of food on his own plate. Ron started talking about how Snape had taken away 10 points from Ron but none from Blaise when they were talking too loud in the library.

After Malfoy had finished his mountains of food and Harry had managed to smear his mashed potatoes all over the plate, the owls began to arrive and Harry saw Hedwig from a mile away. He was carrying a small letter and Harry suspected that it was from Sirius. Last time he wrote was about a week ago to tell him what was happening at their school and how Umbridge was slowly taking over.

Hedwig swooped down and gave Harry his letter, then stayed there waiting for Harry to give him something to eat. Harry was too busy with the letter that he let Hedwig sit there, pecking at his ear.

"You trying to starve him too?" Malfoy asked, giving the owl some bread.

Harry was confused at what Malfoy meant for a second but then realised and scowled. "I am not starving anyone."

"Well you are a nobody, so," Malfoy sneered.

"Leave it alone," Harry said, and with that, he left the great hall. Malfoy rolled his eyes and quickly followed, leaving the others in confusion to why they left so abruptly.

Back in the room, Harry had sat down on the floor in-between the two beds. He started reading the letter.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Do not worry about Umbridge. I'm sure that Dumbledore's got it all under control. Instead, you should start worrying about your studies, your OWLS are coming up!_

 _Things are great here… just a bit lonely… Try to come back for Christmas!_

 _Sorry I couldn't get you that muggle chocolate bar, what was it? Like march bar or something? Mars bar? I don't understand that obsession you have with it._

 _Anyways, good luck in school. Looking forward to another update letter._

 _From, Padfoot_

"Who's Padfoot?" Malfoy asked. Harry had not realised that Malfoy was on his bed, reading over Harry's shoulder. Harry was lucky that Sirius hadn't included anything private in that letter. Showing Malfoy would've been like an invitation for Voldemort to find Sirius.

"None of your business," Harry said, quickly getting away from Malfoy and walking to the bathroom.

The rest of the night was spent lazily studying, not talking to each other. Soon Harry grew very tired so he hopped into bed to turn off the lights, just to have them turned on a second later by Malfoy.

Harry sighed and stuffed his face into his pillow. It wasn't long before he fell asleep.

He woke up later to the sound of Malfoy showering, thinking it was already morning. He checked his watch to find out it was 3:40 in the morning. He waited for Malfoy to come out of the bathroom. When he did, Harry turned on the lights. "Were you showering?"

"No," Malfoy responded way too fast. His hair was wet and he was half naked with towel around his waist.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Harry asked him, sitting up.

"Yes actually, and quite daft, may I add" Malfoy said, walking to get his clothes.

Harry was really confused to why Malfoy was having a shower in the middle of the night. "Is there someone you need to impress at 3am in the morning?"

Malfoy glared at Harry for a second but then proceeded to go back into the bathroom to change.

Harry fell asleep before Malfoy came back.

Harry remembered had strangely remembered what had happened earlier that night. This time when he woke up, it was because Malfoy was blow drying his own hair, not Harry's.

"You know you can just charm it dry instead of waking me up with a blow dryer," Harry said, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Where's the fun in that?" Malfoy turned around, having only realised that Harry woke up. "What time is it?"

"It's 7:30am, why do you do this to yourself?" Harry asked, stifling another yawn. "Also why did you wash your hair again?"

"I didn't," Malfoy answered, but you could see that his hair was wet.

"Then why are you blowdrying it?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, sweat?" Malfoy snapped.

"Why were you sweating in your sleep?" Harry asked, and he could see he was getting at the bottom of Malfoy's nerves.

"Jesus christ Potter, leave me alone," Malfoy said, turning off the blow dryer. "I'm going flying."

Harry groaned. "Malfoy please don't, I don't want to," Harry said sitting up and taking off his covers.

"Then don't come," Malfoy said, getting his broom.

"I have to," Harry sighed. Getting out of his bed. "Just wait, I'll be ready in a minute."

Two minutes later, Harry was ready. He got his broomstick and raced outside, tailing Malfoy.

Malfoy immediately mounted his broom and left the ground when they got to the pitch. Harry watched tiredly for a minute before he got on his own broom.

Malfoy was diving and swerving, trying to show off.

Harry was just slowly flying through the air, being as tired as he was.

He watched Malfoy dive from a lot higher than he was. He stopped right where Harry was. "Training for the ballet, Potter?"

"Come on, you can do better. That joke's old," Harry said, diving down in spite of his tiredness. Harry could hear Malfoy following him down. Harry found himself getting closer and closer to the ground, and at the last second he pulled himself up.

When he got back up, Malfoy was waiting for him in the air, having not done the trick that Harry had just did. "Show off."

"Says you," Harry spat back, flying away from him.

Malfoy followed him again. "I didn't know flying with you could be more boring than flying by myself."

"I didn't know you could be so annoying," Harry said, trying to fly further away from him.

"Hilarious," Malfoy said sarcastically, not being more than a meter away from Harry now.

Harry scoffed, he then flew a lot faster very abruptly, as if he was trying to escape Malfoy.

When he stopped and turned around, Malfoy was speeding towards him. "Stop following me," Harry told him.

"Then what's the point of this new arrangement, if you don't want to spend time with your new roommate?" Malfoy said, mockingly.

"The point is to get it over with as fast as possible," Harry said, slowly flying towards the floor. "Speaking of, it's already almost 9. I'm going to get packed so I can leave as soon as possible."

"What about breakfast?" Malfoy asked as they landed on the floor and dismounted their brooms. "Oh right, you don't eat breakfast."

"I do!" Harry exclaimed, defensively. They walked back to their room which wasn't too far from the quidditch pitch.

"Sure," Malfoy sneered and they entered their room to drop off their brooms. "Are you coming to breakfast, or not?"

"I'll probably just go later with Hermione and Ron," Harry said, and sat on his bed while Malfoy shrugged and left the room.

Harry packed most of his stuff and then proceeded to lay down on his bed.

He woke up when Malfoy came back. "How do you sleep so much?"

"How do you not?" Harry asked, firing back.

Malfoy didn't say anything but scowled and started packing his own things. "Well just so you know, you can't go eat breakfast with Ron and Hermione later because they were both at the great hall just now. And I got told off by Snape for not being with my partner."

"Oh no, what are you going to do? Snape told you off? What did he do, take off points? Detention? Both?" Harry asked. "Oh wait, you're in his house, he probably GAVE you points."

"He actually took points off of YOU because you hadn't come with me to the great hall," Malfoy said, finishing to pack his bag.

"Of course he did," Harry sighed, and he continued packing. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to leave."

"Please do," Malfoy answered, not wanting to hang out with Harry a second longer. Harry quickly left with his bag and rushed to his common room. It was 9:49am so he was a bit early. He got up there and said the password to the fat lady.

"Sorry, orders are to not let anyone in before 10am." She said, not opening the door for him.

Harry groaned. put down his bag and proceeded to wait. He saw Ginny walking towards him right before 10am. "What are you doing? Why aren't you inside?"

"She won't let me in before 10," Harry told her.

Ginny gave him a confused face and turned around to give the fat lady the password. The door swung open and they walked inside. Harry looked at his watch to find that it had just turned 10am. He rolled his eyes. They were the first back in the common room.

Harry was about to go upstairs when Ginny stopped him. "Harry, can I tell you something without you telling anyone?"

Harry was mildly confused, Ginny and him weren't too close. "Sure, I suppose."

"I don't know who else to tell, Hermione won't understand, Ron will just get mad… Well thing is… Luna kissed me," Ginny spoke really fast, especially the last part.

"Luna what?" harry looked even more confused. "Well? What happened? Did you tell her you didn't feel the same?"

"Well thing is…" Ginny started. "I kissed her back."

Before Harry could respond, Dean and Seamus walked in. "Hi Harry, Ginny," Seamus greeted. "How was your weekend?"

The rest of the day was spent like normal Sundays, they mostly studied, talked about the weekend and went to their meals. The thing with Ginny wasn't mentioned again.

Later that night, Hermione pulled Harry aside. "So?" She asked.

"What?" Harry asked back, knowing what she meant but acting dumbfounded.

"We both know what happened on Thursday Harry," Hermione said, leaning against the wall.

"Listen Hermione, I probably just smelt something very similar to Malfoy. There's no actual feelings there, I swear. I assure you that he is an annoying bastard," Harry assured her.

Hermione looked unconvinced. "If you say so," She sighed, and with that they were back with the group, talking about how Filch might be pregnant because he was gaining weight.

Harry went to sleep last night thinking about what Hermione had talked to him about, and what Ginny had told him. He never knew that Ginny and Luna had some kind of feelings for each other. He could hear Hermione's voice in his head, 'You probably never knew because you always assume that everyone likes the opposite gender!'

His thoughts roamed around his head, causing him to only fall asleep after no less than an hour.

 **Review if you want me to continue**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Weekend #2_**

"Here we go again," Malfoy said as Harry walked into their room on Friday afternoon.

"Another two nights of fun!" Harry said, throwing his bag next to his bed.

"You bet!" Malfoy answered, he was reading something on his bed but had put the book down and went to his bag. Harry didn't realise what he was reaching out of his bag. "So I wanted to see what's the big deal with these mars bars is, but I regretted getting it the second I exited that muggle shop. So enjoy," Malfoy said, throwing a few mars bars at Harry's bed.

Harry slowly walked to his bed and sat down. He didn't say anything but instead just stupidly stared. The nearest muggle shop was at kings cross.

Harry hadn't properly eaten anything since the last time Sirius had sent him that bar.

He unwrapped one of them and ate it in three bites. Malfoy looked very pleased with himself. Harry kept the other three in the drawer next to his bed. Harry wasn't sure what sort of connection made him really in love with mars bars.

That night was very calm, Malfoy apparently was quite a big fan of muggle contraptions because he pulled out a stereo and started playing muggle music. Harry didn't recognise the music but Malfoy was mouthing some of the lyrics at times while reading his book. Harry found this very odd as Malfoy was always making fun of muggleborns but seemed fond of muggle people's inventions.

"Funny how you can be making fun of muggleborns one minute and the next you're acting like one," Harry said, laying down on his bed and getting ready to sleep.

Malfoy shrugged. Harry crawled under the covers and turned off the light just to have them turned on right after. Harry sighed. "At least turn off the music."

Malfoy turned down the music to a very low volume. Harry laid there thinking about his mars bars and trying to get some sleep.

He could see his mum in front of him. But he was tiny, why was he so short? His mum was playing with him, and he could see halloween decorations all around the room.

"Mummy and I have a surprise for you, Harry," Harry's dad entered the room, holding something behind his back. Harry could hear himself squeal of excitement. His dad walked up to him and pulled out a chocolate bar from behind his back. "I know we couldn't go trick or treating, Harry, but I managed to find this chocolate bar."

He passed the bar to Harry's mum who unwrapped it for Harry to eat. Harry took a bite of the candy before there was a loud banging on the door. Harry's dad ran to the door to check who it was. "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-"

Harry felt his mum take him into his arms and as he looked behind he saw his dad going to the door once more and that chocolate bar wrapper on the floor. It was a mars bar chocolate.

Harry woke up, sweating and panting pretty loudly.

"What happened? Had a dream that someone ate all your mars bars?" Malfoy asked.

Harry ignored him but instead tried to calm himself down and fall asleep again.

The next morning, Harry woke up to Malfoy's music. "Will I never be able to sleep in on weekends again?"

Malfoy shrugged and put his music on louder.

After a while of Harry trying to sound out the music and go back to sleep, he finally gave up and got up to use the bathroom. He came back and the music was softer. "Guess what, potter?"

"What?" Harry asked going back to his bed.

"I said guess, idiot," Malfoy sneered.

"Ok, jesus," Harry said, then stopped to think.

"What's jesus?" Malfoy asked.

Harry laughed. He then realised that Malfoy was being serious. "Oh, well um, he's this god that a big population of the muggle worship and believe in. Like I don't think he actually exists but people always think that god has this sort of plan for them. Like when they are in doubt about something that's happening, they would just think about how it's ok because that's gods plan for them."

"Oh so basically like a symbol of hope or something?" Malfoy, said, not putting much thought into it.

"No more like-" Harry paused. "Yeah, actually. A symbol of hope."

Malfoy shrugged. "Anyways, you were going to attempt to guess what."

"Oh yeah," Harry remembered. Then stopped to think. "Did you manage to convince Umrbidge to let us switch roommates?"

Malfoy sighed. "I wish," He said. "But no."

"Then what is it?" Harry asked, impatiently.

"Oh, well it's a hogsmeade weekend, and guess who you're going with?" Malfoy said, purposely putting on a really obvious fake smile.

"Wow! This is something that I'm really looking forward to!" Harry exclaimed sarcastically. "Can we just stay here and do nothing please?"

"No, I actually have a family to buy christmas presents for," Malfoy said, then instantly regretted what he said when he saw Harry's face fall. "Fuck, I didn't mean- I, goddamnit."

"I have to piss," Harry hated himself for using the word piss just because Malfoy constantly used it.

Harry didn't actually need to piss as he had just gone, but he stayed in the bathroom looking for something to do. He was looking around and he saw Malfoy's toiletry bag wide open with a very noticeable vile hanging out from it. Harry took it to examine out of curiosity and found it to be an empty bottle of a dreamless sleep potion, according to the label. Harry remembered the mars bars that Malfoy had given him and even though he hated the bloody bastard, he knew he had to do something for him.

He exited the bathroom and grabbed his cloak from his bag.

"Where are you off to?" Malfoy asked, getting up from his bed.

"I'll be back soon, I swear, I just really need something," Harry said, and with that, he left, leaving a very confused Malfoy on his bed.

Outside their room, Harry made sure that nobody was around before slipping on his invisibility cloak. He then speed walked to the dungeons where the potions were stored. He entered the room and let his eyes sweep over all the potions, quickly trying to spot the dreamless sleep potion. After a minute of searching, Harry spotted it on the bottom left corner of the huge cabinet. He quickly grabbed it and ran out of the room. He was rushing out of the potions room when he bumped into Snape and his cloak fell off.

"And what do you think you're doing in a potions classroom on a Saturday morning, Mister Potter?" Snape asked, guarding the doorway like Harry was going to escape.

Harry quickly tried to hide the potion in his pocket but he could swear Snape stared at it for a good few solid seconds. "Nothing, Sir."

"5 points from Gryffindor for suspicious behaviour," Snape said, then moved so Harry could walk out of the room. Much to Harry's disbelief and luck, Snape hadn't asked to see what was in his pocket. Keeping the vile in his pocket and his cloak in his hands, he quickly rushed back to his room before he got into anymore trouble.

He secretly put the vile in the drawer beside his bed, taking out a Mars bar in the process. "Breakfast?" Harry asked Malfoy.

"First time I've heard you ask to go to something that involves food," Malfoy said, but followed Harry out of their room. They went to the great hall to find that there were quite a few people there.

Harry and Draco sat down at the Slytherin table and Harry unwrapped his Mars bar.

"You know you can't live off of Mars bars right?" Malfoy asked him.

"I'm not stupid," Harry told him, taking a bite of his chocolate.

"You're acting stupid," Malfoy said. Then he grabbed the chocolate bar from Harry. He grabbed a piece of toast, took the melted mars bar and smeared some of it on the toast. Malfoy examined his masterpiece. "There, gourmet style."

Harry looked disgusted. "You just ruined my mars bar."

"Listen, I have more, and I'm not going to give you them unless you stop being a dumbass and at least try to eat shit," Malfoy told him and shoved the piece of toast at Harry. Harry took it but didn't take a bite yet.

"I didn't know you were capable of caring, Malfoy," Harry said, still not eating the piece of toast.

"Honestly, I don't. Just, when you die, I don't want to blamed for it just because we sleep in the same room," Malfoy said, eating his own breakfast.

"I don't want to die," Harry said quietly, barely loud enough for Malfoy to hear, and then took a huge bite of his toast.

Malfoy smiled, knowing that he had gotten Harry to do something.

By the end of breakfast, harry had finished a piece of toast, a croissant and his mars bar with. Malfoy didn't say anything but raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips. "What?" Harry asked him. "Don't be all so happy about yourself, that was just breakfast, you can't mix mars bars with peas and chicken."

Malfoy raised his eyebrows and shrugged, as if saying; 'try me'.

They went back to their room and Harry went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he came back to the room, Malfoy already had his robes on for Hogsmeade.

"What's in your pockets?" Harry asked, noticing the bulge in both Malfoy's pockets.

"Well, presents cost money," Malfoy answered.

Harry quickly got ready and grabbed his stack of galleons, they then headed out of the room and towards hogsmeade. They got there and browsed around a couple of shops. Occasionally sneering to each other and sneaking in a couple of snide comments. Time passed quicker than the weekend before and it was 1:27pm before they knew it.

"Where do you want to eat lunch?" Harry asked.

Malfoy looked mildly surprised. "Second time," He stated.

"Second time what?" Harry said, looking confused.

"Second time you've asked to go to something that involves food," Malfoy simply answered. "Hope you like American," Malfoy said, then quickly added something. "Or, I hope you like just sitting and enjoying a retro style atmosphere."

"Piss off," Harry knew he was making fun of him and his lack of eating.

Not a minute or two passed before they got to a restaurant called 'the retro'. Inside there were cosy seats with tables made out of old wood.

"It's really retro," Malfoy stated, walking towards an empty table next to the window.

"No shit, sherlock," Harry said, as they both sat down opposite each other.

"How about I order something huge, and then you just 'eat' stuff off of my plate?" Malfoy asked, knowing that if they ordered something for Harry, he wouldn't finish it.

"Sure," Harry agreed as he knew he didn't want to eat anything.

Malfoy ordered mini burgers with a side of salad and fries.

"Who's sherlock?" Malfoy asked as they waited for the food.

"Huh?" Harry was confused at where he suddenly got the name 'sherlock'.

"Earlier you said, no shit, sherlock," Malfoy told him. Harry remembered then laughed. "Are they another god that the muggle people worship?"

"Uh no, not really," Harry told him. "He's this detective, so muggles use the saying 'no shit, sherlock' when you state something really obvious."

"But wouldn't a detective observe things that are less obvious? Why do people use it when it's something really obvious?" Malfoy asked, not understanding the saying.

"No well, it's like sarcastic, you say no shit Sherlock like they were Sherlock, finding something really interesting that nobody else could find," Harry tried to explain. "But sarcastically."

"Sarcastically," Malfoy agreed.

At that moment, they could see the waiter coming with their food. "There's our food," Harry said as the waiter placed their food onto their table.

"No shit, Sherlock," Malfoy said, and made Harry laugh.

Malfoy immediately dug in. Harry sat and watched. Malfoy grabbed a fry and offered it to Harry. "I'm good, had a big breakfast," Harry told him, not bothering to make any real excuses. Malfoy still held the fry at Harry.

"Do you want me to become fat? I can't eat all of this by myself," Malfoy told him.

"Yes you can, and you know you can," Harry told him.

Malfoy sighed and rolled his eyes. He then dropped the fry onto Harry's plate and went back to devouring his burgers.

A minute passed before Malfoy spoke again. "Could I ask, why?"

"Why what?"

"Why don't you eat?" Malfoy asked, taking a bite of his salad.

"I do eat," Harry said, and took the fry into his hands. Malfoy gave him a look like, 'really?'. And then Harry dropped the fry. Harry thought about it for a moment. Why would he even consider telling Malfoy? He's just a bastard who's curious. Possibly even wants information for blackmail. "I can't sleep."

"What do you mean, you can't sleep? You sleep a shit ton. And what does that have to do with this crap?" Malfoy said, finishing one of his mini burgers.

"You prat, do you want to fucking listen or not?" Harry asked, getting slightly mad. He didn't even know why he was telling anything the the bloody prick.

"Woah there, don't get any happier, will you?" Malfoy said, pausing with his food. Harry glared at Malfoy and stopped talking as if he changed his mind on telling Malfoy. "Ok, just tell me, and if it's reasonable enough, I'll stop bothering you with it."

"Fuck you, Malfoy," Harry spat.

"Love you too, Potter," Malfoy said, jokingly.

"I don't sleep," Harry started again. "Peacefully," He added. Malfoy looked at him. "Nightmares, every single night, probably worse than yours."

Malfoy snorted. "Sure… But how do you even know I have nightmares?"

"Not sleeping was a way I used to cope with my nightmares when I didn't have a dreamless sleep potion," Harry told him. "I used to take dreamless sleep potion."

"Why did you stop?" Malfoy asked, and he actually seemed interested. He had stopped eating and was listening to Harry.

"Because I had stopped eating," Harry stated, and sighed. "The potion made me want to throw up everything I ate. I get that same feeling in my stomach every time I see your face, the feeling of wanting to throw up from disgust."

Malfoy didn't say anything to the snide remark that Harry had made. "But you said you stopped taking the potion, so why are you still not eating?"

"Every time I eat, it makes me think of the potion, which makes me think of my nightmares, which makes me want to throw up again," Harry said.

"Ok, but if you can't eat with or without the potion, then why don't you take the potion to prevent your nightmares?" Malfoy asked, eating one of his fries.

"I've stopped trying to get help from potions. I also tried a potion to help me to eat, but it made me throw up things that I never even swallowed in the first place," Harry told him, picking up the fry again.

"One last thing, if eating makes you remember your nightmares, then why don't Mars bars remind you of your nightmares?" Malfoy asked.

"They do," Harry said, and made Malfoy look very confused. "It reminds me of a good nightmare, one that I don't mind reliving."

Malfoy looked away from Harry to think for a second. "We need to create food memories," Malfoy muttered, as he suddenly got an idea.

"We need to what now?" Harry asked, looking extremely confused.

"Don't worry, I've got it," Malfoy said. Harry shrugged. Then, without thinking, he stuffed the fry into his mouth and immediately felt queasy afterwards. Malfoy smiled. "We have a quidditch match tomorrow, right?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Harry said, taking a huge gulp of water.

Malfoy stopped eating again and reached into his pocket to get something. He pulled out a couple of mars bars and placed them on the table.

"Are those mine?" Harry asked, accusingly.

"Maybe," Malfoy said, guiltily.

"You stole my mars bars?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No, I just simply took them back," Malfoy told him. Harry rolled his eyes. "You know my mother never let me have dessert if I didn't finish the food on my plate."

Harry looked down at his plate, there was nothing there. "I don't have anything on my plate."

Malfoy then took one of his mini burgers and placed it on Harry's plate. Harry looked up at Malfoy. "No. No thanks, I could barely eat a fry."

"Just don't think about it, it's not hard," Malfoy urged him. Then Harry stood up and left.

Malfoy sighed and quickly grabbed all the mars bars along with the one mini burger. He ran to catch up with Harry. He then quickly tried to talk about something other than what had just happened. "Did you see the couple that was snogging next to us? The whole time, they were eating each others faces. They didn't even touch their food," Malfoy said, then instantly regretted the last part when Harry snorted. He sighed and stopped trying to talk to Harry.

Once they reached their room back at the castle, it was already 3pm. They didn't talk to each other but instead they both took out their books and started studying. Soon they would have their OWL exams and Harry was not ready at all. Time flew by slowly as they studied, but there was a lot that needed to be studied, so they studied all the way till dinner time, which was 6pm.

They left to go to dinner without an exchange of more than one word. "Dinner?" Malfoy asked.

Harry quickly grabbed the dreamless sleep potion along with a drowsy ness potion and stuffed it into the pockets of his robes.

At dinner they sat at the Gryffindor table, accompanied by Ron and Blaise, Hermione and Padma, and Ginny and Luna.

Ginny was telling us about how Neville lost his toad and they had been searching for him for a few hours before they discovered Trevor was in Neville's pocket.

Harry sat there, not touching his food. He was staring straight ahead, right at Malfoy. There was a piece of hair that was sticking out on the top and annoying the crap out of Harry. "Why aren't you eating anything, Harry?" Luna asked, not usually sitting with him so unaware of his lack in eating.

"Not hungry," Harry replied, not taking his eyes off of Malfoy. Malfoy glanced at Harry and raised his eyebrows as if to say, 'really?'. Harry gave him a mocking look and stopped looking at him.

Now that Harry's eyes were off of Malfoy, he noticed how close Ginny and Luna were sitting to each other. Harry eyed Ginny suspiciously and Ginny just mouthed the word, 'later' to him. Harry shrugged.

Harry was thinking of a way to slip in some of the drowsiness and dreamless sleep potions into Malfoy's drink. He finally managed to 'accidentally' knock down one of Malfoy's utensils so while Malfoy was picking it up from under the desk, Harry quickly slipped in both of the potions.

After a minute or two, Malfoy took a sip from the glass.

It was already 7pm so Harry caught Malfoy's eyes and gestured towards the exit of the hall. Malfoy nodded so they said goodbye to everyone and left the great hall.

They got back to their room and Malfoy was looking even more tired than usual. "You look exhausted," Harry told him.

"I'm not," Malfoy said as he stifled a yawn. He laid down in his bed and grabbed his book. The little light was on and this time when Harry turned it off, he didn't see it turn back on.

The next morning, Harry woke up to birds chirping. No Malfoy showering or blow drying his hair, or blasting his music, in fact, Malfoy was still sound asleep on his bed. Harry looked at his watch to see it was 10am. He then remembered that they had a quidditch match today and Angelina expected them to come and warm up at 12pm, even though the game started at 2pm. Harry groaned and did his best to quietly exit the bed so he wouldn't wake Malfoy up. He changed into his quidditch robes and by the time he was ready to leave, it was half past 11. Harry thought about waking Malfoy up so he can get a good breakfast before the game when he heard Malfoy turn.

He quickly turned his head to look at Malfoy to see a very startled face. He was still sleeping, but now his covers were not on top of him and he was tossing quite a bit. Harry had an idea of what was happening so he quickly ran over to Malfoy's bag, grabbed his hairdryer and plugged it in. He blew Malfoy's face with the hottest air from the blowdryer. He saw Malfoy's eyelids flutter and soon he was awake, shoving Harry away from him.

"Bloody bastard," Malfoy said, rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

"Could say the same about you," Harry spat back.

Malfoy opened his eyes to see Harry fully dressed and ready for quidditch. "Why the hell are you already dressed? What time is it?" Malfoy panicked.

"It's 10:40am," Harry told him, glancing at his watch again.

"Crap! I have no time to get ready!" Malfoy said, hurrying out of his bed.

"Ready for what? How long does it take you?" Harry asked, sitting down on his bed and picking up a book.

By the time Malfoy was out of the bathroom, it was 11:20am. "What the hell do you do in there?" Harry asked.

"I still need to do my hair," Malfoy told him.

"What is there to do?" Harry asked, finding Malfoy's hair more than fine the way it already was.

"A lot!" Malfoy exclaimed like Harry was insane. "No wonder your hair is a mess! You don't take care of it!"

Harry snorted. "You try taming my hair, it won't cooperate."

"I bet you five galleons that I can tame it," Malfoy said, starting to blow dry his hair.

"You've already lost," Harry informed him.

"Try me," Draco said, as he took out his hair products out of his bag and spilt them all on his bed.

"Jesus christ, are you ok?" Harry asked with an actual concern.

"Yes I'm perfectly fine, also why do you call your god all the time? Are you like trying to reach him?" Malfoy asked seriously.

Harry bit back a laugh. "Yes Malfoy, I called him because I was worried about your mental health and how you spend more time with your hair than time spent sleeping."

"Speaking of sleeping, I got more than you this night," Malfoy informed Harry and Harry raised his eyes. "You know what that means?"

"That you were tired?" Harry asked, being a smartass.

"It means that you have to eat more food than me today," Malfoy said, finishing to blow-dry his hair.

Harry looked at him like he was stupid. "We never made any deal, Malfoy."

"It's only fair, I slept more than you, so you eat more than me," Malfoy told him, proceeding to gel his hair.

"Ok, then I just need to make sure you eat nothing today," Harry said, looking away from Malfoy.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and then took his comb and started gently brushing his hair.

"You done yet?" Harry asked, laying down from exhaustion of waiting.

"Two last things," Malfoy told him and took another gel and started smoothing out his hair and shaping it. After shaping it for a while, Malfoy took a can from his bed and sprayed it on his hair.

"Now I know why you don't sleep, so you can have enough time to do your hair and get to breakfast on time," Harry joked, glancing at the time. "Holy shit malfoy, it's already 11:50am you git, Angelina said to be down at the quidditch pitch at 12!"

"Don't worry, you have ten minutes," Malfoy told him, putting on his robes.

"I'm leaving," Harry said and started walking towards the door.

"Potter, wait," Malfoy called and Harry stopped to turn around. "Catch," Malfoy said as he threw a mars bar across the room.

"Thanks," Harry said as he caught the mars bar with one hand. He then rushed out of the room so he wouldn't get scolded by Angelina.

He got onto the pitch on time, to find that he hadn't brought his broom. He was going to run back when he spotted Malfoy right behind him.

"Stupid prat," Malfoy sneered and tossed the broom to Harry. Harry was about to thank Malfoy when he had already left.

His team was huddled up when Harry unwrapped his chocolate.

"Harry! You're going to throw up if you eat anything now," Angelina told him accusingly.

"Like there's anything to throw up," Harry muttered so that nobody could hear.

He ate the mars bar anyways while listening to Angelina tell them about the strategies that they're going to use against the Slytherins.

"Now, we're going to fly a little bit but we are not going to tire ourselves, ok? Really light training," Angelina said after she finished explaining her 40 minute long strategy and plan.

"Add some death threats to the plan and you'd think Wood was still our captain," Fred whispered to George loud enough for Harry to hear.

They walked to the pitch and started practicing, mostly training Ron as he was new to the team and was always very nervous.

The hour passed quickly and it was already 1:45pm. They weren't really tired as their practice had just been passing and a little bit of shooting. They could see some people already arriving at the stands, and the Slytherins were getting ready.

After talking a bit more with Angelina about the strategy, Madam Hooch was already at the pitch and the stands were crowded. It was 1:57pm. They warmed up for 2 minutes before taking their positions in the air. Then Madam Hooch looked at the time and blew the whistle at exactly 2pm.

People went flying everywhere. Harry remembered what Angelina told him. Fly low, fly high, don't fly where the action is before he sees the snitch. Keep an eye on Malfoy. If Harry sees the snitch, he's to swerve to the opposite direction before quickly turning towards the snitch so that Malfoy would be confused.

He made circles around the pitch, looking for the golden ball, while still keeping one ear open and listening to the commentating.

"Gryffindor is in the lead 40-30, Slytherin is in possession of the ball, is Weasley going to save this one? And Flint shoots! He scores… 40-40," Lee shouts. But Harry could hear something else, the crowd was shouting. The Slytherins were singing their song.

"Weasley is our king! He cannot save a single ring!" The crowd shouted. Harry forgot about what Angelina told him and flew towards Ron.

"Ron don't listen to them! Think about the quaffle!" Harry shouted. He flew back when he saw something gold fluttering next to Ron. His eyes widened and quickly looked to see where Malfoy was. The gold snitch was still flying next to Ron, so Harry cautiously flew over, trying not to attract attention from Malfoy. He was no more than half a meter away from the snitch when it started flying away at full speed. Harry quickly followed, ignoring Angelina's plan.

He could hear Malfoy behind him. He kept his eyes on the snitch, and urged his broom forward. it was at that moment where the bludger flew straight in from of him, causing to abruptly stop. Maybe he was imagining things, but it had seemed like Malfoy had slowed down. He quickly sped up and caught up with Malfoy in no time, they were both tailing the snitch. Harry reached out his hand and grabbed the snitch. The game was over. The crowd roared. Gryffindor cheered along with most of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

He dismounted his broom once he reached the ground and he held up the snitch in his hand. He saw Malfoy walking up to him. "I let you have that because I felt bad for you," Malfoy joked.

"Sure," But Harry was not sure if he was lying or not. He didn't mind because right then and there he felt happier than he had felt in a while. They didn't think they would win this match as Umbridge was always bias to the Slytherins and let them train instead of the Gryffindors. But they had done it, they had won, and now all they have to do it beat Ravenclaw and they've won the house cup.

Malfoy had rushed towards the stands where grabbed something from Crabbe. Harry saw him coming back with a mini burger.

"You already hungry?" Harry asked.

"No, this is for you," Malfoy told him. Harry laughed and shook his head. "Harry, please, if you eat this, I'll stop calling you a bastard for a week."

"No," Harry said, beginning to get a bit mad, when he realised that Malfoy had called him Harry.

"Potter, do it. Just think about the match you just won," Malfoy said, and Harry instantly forgot how he had called him Harry. "Eat it, and I'll let you sleep in on the mornings and I'll even try to get some sleep myself."

That had done it, so Harry grabbed the burger. "Fuck it, vomiting once can't be worse than not getting to sleep in ever," And with that, he ate the burger in a few bites. Malfoy watched him eat it.

When he finished, Malfoy smirked. Harry wasn't throwing up. It was then when a crowd of people came rushing over and battled Harry to the ground. He had scored Gryffindor another win. They celebrated in the great hall together as they weren't allowed back into their rooms. They celebrated until Umbridge had made them stop around 7pm. The great hall was filled with food all over the floor and people had even set fireworks in door. It was one of the best nights that Harry had for a while.

He went back to his room to find Malfoy laying down on his bed, reading his book. He closed it once he realised Harry had gotten back.

"You throw up?" Malfoy asked, jokingly.

"No," Harry said, and Malfoy beamed. "Don't look too pleased with yourself, I was probably just distracted because of the match."

"That was the point!" Malfoy exclaimed, sitting up on his bed. Harry moved to sit on his own bed.

"Well you promised you would try to sleep now so," Harry told him.

"I bet I can get you back to eating normally before you can get me back to sleeping normally," Malfoy challenged.

"it's on," Harry accepted the challenge.

This time once both of them got into bed, Malfoy was the one who turned off the lights. Harry didn't see them turn on again, but he heard Malfoy turning several times every five minutes or so.

Harry woke in the morning to find Malfoy reading on his bed. He hadn't woken him up, but he also looked too tired. Harry looked at his watch to see it was 9:40am. Malfoy's hair looked as though it had been tortured with several hair products already and it seemed as if he was just waiting for Harry to wake up so they can go for breakfast.

Harry slowly got out of bed and said nothing to Malfoy. He took his robes to the bathroom and got ready in there.

When he was finished, it was five to ten. "Breakfast?" Harry asked Malfoy.

Malfoy looked up at him and gave him a look of disgust. He shook his head. "Nope, no way. Not with that hair, Potter. I do not want to be seen with you like that. It looks worse than usual."

"Well what do you want me to do?" Harry exclaimed.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and got up from his bed. He got his toiletry bag and poured all of his hair products onto his bed again. Harry sighed. He walked over to Malfoy's bed and sat there for the first time since they've been sharing this room.

"You still on for five galleons if you can't tame my hair?" Harry asked him.

Malfoy shrugged. "Fine by me," He said, sitting behind Harry and getting one of his shampoos ready. He poured a crap ton of his shampoo onto Harry's hair and forcefully spread it around with his fingers.

"Could you be anymore gentle?" Harry asked sarcastically.

Malfoy did nothing to change the way he was shampooing Harry. "You deserve it. Your hair deserves it. It looks like a birds nest."

"You prat, at least I don't spend five hours a day doing my hair," Harry spat.

"At least I don't have a piece of shit for hair," Malfoy spat back, muttering a spell with his wand to vanish the remainder of the shampoo. He then took a conditioner and a comb and combed the conditioner through his hair. The brush got stuck several times in the knots of Harry's hair.

"At least I'm not a piece of shit," Harry said, wincing every time the comb went through his hair. It was weird to have Malfoy's disgusting hands all over his hair. He didn't know why he wasn't stopping it, but maybe he did need to do something with his hair, and a person who spends half of the day brushing his hair instead of sleeping seemed like the appropriate person for the job.

Malfoy continued to play with Harry's hair, spraying it and gelling it. Nothing seemed to be working. Malfoy groaned. "I give up," He stated and let his hands fall down onto the bed.

"You owe me," Harry said, turning around to face him and extending his arm out, waiting for Malfoy to hand him the 5 galleons.

Malfoy rolled his eyes but reached into his bag to pull out his little sack of galleons.

He poured all of his coins out on the bed and counted five galleons. "There goes my mum's christmas present," He said as he handed the galleons over to Harry.

Harry sneered. "Wonder what my uncle would say if I was getting 50 bucks off of bets at school."

"Bucks? 50? That was only five," Malfoy said, looking confused.

"Yeah, in muggle money, 5 galleons is around 50 dollars or bucks and that's what they call them," Harry told him.

"But that's so confusing, then you have to calculate how many dollars to how many sickles, or even worse, knuts. Muggle money is so confusing," Malfoy said. Harry was still sitting on his bed, playing the galleons in his hands.

"Muggle moneys confusing? Wizard money is the one that's confusing, 17 sickles to a galleon and 12 knuts to a sickle? What kind of math is that? Muggle money uses 100 cents to a dollar and that's it," Harry informed him.

"But 100 is such a big number! It'll be harder to calculate!" Malfoy exclaimed.

"Do wizards even learn math?" Harry asked.

"Uh, yes," Malfoy said, looking offended.

"It doesn't seem like it, you're stupid as shit," Harry laughed, not knowing how stupid Malfoy really was.

"Try me then," Malfoy taunted.

"Ok, let's start with something easy, what's five times six?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows.

"That's easy," Malfoy snorted, but started trying to figure what it was in his head. Harry laughed. The pause went on for about half a minute before Malfoy responded. "It's thirty."

"You're fifteen Malfoy, you should know your multiplication by heart," Harry told him. "At least until twelve."

"Well the only person who ever taught me math was my house elf, and he wasn't the brightest," Malfoy recalled.

"Yeah, I can tell," Harry said, laughing again.

"Piss off," Malfoy said and got up from the bed. He left Harry sitting there by himself.

Harry checked what the time was. "It's already 10:53, we just deliberately spent an unnecessary hour together."

Malfoy made a face of disgust and started quickly packing his things. "Ew."

"Like your common room is any better," Harry sneered, finishing to pack his own things.

"Anythings better than your company, Potter," Malfoy smirked. He stuffed the rest of his hair products into his bag and swung the bag over his shoulder.

"That's a lot coming from you," Harry spat back, doing the same with his own bag.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to leave before we have to spend another minute together," Malfoy said, and with that, he left the room, leaving Harry behind. Harry was confused because he was also ready to leave, but he didn't complain that they didn't have to awkwardly walk out together.

Coincidentally, he met Ginny on the way to their common room. "Coincidence?" Harry asked.

Ginny agreed. They didn't say a word as they walked up the stairs.

"Look, Ginny, about the thing with you and, you know," Harry said, breaking the awkward silence as they got to the top of the stairs.

They walked down the hallway. "Listen Harry, no offence, but I don't even know why I told you. I can much less understand this situation myself, it'd be hard to try and explain it to you," Ginny said.

"I understand," Harry said as they stopped in front of the Gryffindor common room.

"I'll tell you if anything worth explaining happens," Ginny promised him. She then said the password and they both walked in to a crowded common room.

Harry sighed, another weekend was over.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Weekend #3_**

It was 8:54pm on Friday. "Got here so early, I could barely wait for the weekend of fun," Harry said sarcastically to Malfoy as he walked into the room.

"Same, I could barely wait, I skipped last period so that I could come here early," Malfoy followed along with the joke.

Harry groaned and slopped down on his bed. "I used to actually look forward to weekends."

"What do you mean, I used to NOT look forward to weekends. Now I have loads to look forward to, for one, spending time with the boy who lived! Now I can brag to all my friends that I get to share a room with the chosen one," Malfoy joked.

"Bugger off," Harry said, slipping off his shoes while he was still laying on his bed.

Malfoy was reading a book. "How many books do you have?" Harry asked, glancing over at Malfoy from his bed.

"Let's just say that the amount of books I have are equal to the amount of detentions you've got from Professor Snape," Malfoy sneered.

"Ha. Ha. Hilarious. You never fail to make me laugh, Malfoy," Harry said sarcastically, still keeping his eyes on Malfoy while Malfoy kept his eyes on his book.

"Yes, I should join you in your path to becoming a full time comedian," Malfoy said, still moving his eyes across the page.

"I agree, especially since we're the bestest of friends now," Harry said sarcastically.

Malfoy continued to read and Harry unpacked his things. It was 9:15 when Harry settled. He then took out his defence against the dark arts book and started studying. Professor Umbridge was giving them stacks of homework.

Harry heard Malfoy put his book away only to take out another one, along with a pencil. He turned over so that he was laying on his stomach and he started drawing something in what seemed to be a muggle sketchbook.

Harry grew curious to what Malfoy was drawing, so he slowly stood up and pretending like he was going towards the bathroom, when he was actually just trying to get a good look over Malfoy's shoulders.

"Hey," Malfoy exclaimed and rapidly shut his book with such force it made Harry's ears hurt. "Piss off."

Harry sighed in defeat and went back to studying for defence against the dark arts.

After a while of silence, Malfoy spoke up. "Professor Snape told me that he had found you in the potions room the night that you had gone to 'do something'… What were you doing?" He asked.

"Got lost," Harry lied, looking up from his textbook and at Malfoy. Malfoy had closed his sketchbook on top of his hand that was still on the page that he was drawing on.

"I'm not stupid, Potter, I know you've been in this school for five years, and you know where the potions room is," Malfoy said, knowing that Harry had gone to get that potion for him.

Harry didn't want to admit it. "Well, even Dumbledore says that there are rooms in Hogwarts that he doesn't know of."

Malfoy sighed, knowing that Harry wouldn't give in. Instead of going back to drawing, he turned his head and looked at what Harry was doing. "Defence against the dark arts?"

"Yeah," Harry said and groaned. "All of this is a bunch of hippogriff shit. We don't learn any actual defence."

"If you're so smart, then why don't you just teach us defence against the dark arts?" Malfoy sneered.

"Right…" Harry responded, not reading anymore but instead staring at Malfoy. He closed his book and turned his body so that he was facing Malfoy.

"Honestly, you would be a better teacher than that old hag, and that's saying something," Malfoy joked.

"Anyone could be better than Umbridge," Harry said, laughing.

"I'm not saying you're smart or anything, you're kind of a dumbass, but like, what if you did teach some of us defence against the dark arts?" Malfoy asked, being serious. "I mean, you would be pretty shit at it, but better than Umbridge."

"Why me?" Harry asked.

"Well, I don't know why, but everyone seems to love you, so…" Malfoy said.

Harry thought about it for a moment. "Yeah but, Hermione's probably better at it than me, maybe I'll ask if she wants to teach people."

"It could be like a secret society, we could practice defence against the dark arts behind Umbridge's back!" Malfoy seemed to get excited about things that are done behind people's backs.

"I'll talk to Hermione about it," Harry said. "She'll probably know what to do. But honestly, I don't think it's going to happen. I mean, where would we do it? And would people even want to join?"

"Do you have your invisibility cloak?" Malfoy asked, putting away his sketchbook.

"Yes…" harry said, confused at why Malfoy was asking. "Why?"

"Do you want to go for a midnight walk?" Malfoy asked, getting up from his bed.

"Not with you," Harry smirked, putting away his book and sitting up on his bed. "It's not even midnight."

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Fine. Do you want to go for a 10pm walk?" He asked.

"Not with you," Harry repeated.

"Ok, I don't like you much either, but how are you going to start a society if you don't know where you'll have it?"

Now Harry realised why Malfoy wanted to go for a walk. "You're just bored and you can't sleep, right?"

"No," Malfoy said, guiltily.

"How am I supposed to get you to sleep if you're not even in bed?" Harry asked. "Plus, we could get caught."

"Don't be a wimp," Malfoy spat, still standing, waiting for Harry. "Why are you so boring?"

"I'm not boring," Harry defended himself.

Malfoy raised his eyebrows as if he was questioning that statement.

Harry pursed his lips. "Fine, but only a short walk."

Malfoy smiled, taking pride in himself. Harry got up and went over to his bag to get his cloak. He then took out his map, for extra safety. He didn't want to show Malfoy his map as it was something only Fred, George, Ron and Hermione knew about. But what choice did he have.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Harry muttered at the map and it revealed itself.

Malfoy gaped at the map. "Holy shit, where'd you get that?"

"Couple of friends gave it to me," Harry said, casually.

Malfoy came closer and stared at it. "That must have a ton of charms and spells, the only way you could get it to last that long is if you used long lasting charms, and they're not even newt level charms, they're charms you study in like, wizard college," Malfoy ranted.

"You're such a nerd," Harry laughed, looking at Malfoy stare at the map in such amusement. "We better get going, it's already 10pm."

Malfoy took his eyes off the map and they proceeded to put the cloak over both of them. They had to walk close to each other if they didn't want their feet to show.

Since Harry was leading, he felt Malfoy breath down the neck from how close they were. It was hard to walk without stumbling every few minutes.

"Where were you planning to go?" Harry whispered to Malfoy.

"Follow me," Malfoy whispered back, now taking the lead. Harry sighed but did as he was told.

While they were walking, Harry checked the marauders map once in a while to make sure that there was nobody in their way. He spotted Filch at one point but they just took a separate turn and they were out of harm's way. They walked up around seven floors from what Harry counted.

It was 10:28pm when Malfoy stopped walking. Harry was confused as he stopped in front of nothing, it was just a hallway. "What is it?" Harry asked.

"In your head, I want you to think about what kind of room you need for your little club that you want to set up," Malfoy told him. Harry was confused. "Then we're going to walk back and forth here three times."

"Ok, if you're messing with me, I'll kill you," Harry warned him. Malfoy agreed and they proceeded to walk back and forth. Harry kept the room that he needs in his head, and after they finished walking back and forth enough times, a door appeared on the wall of the hallway.

Malfoy smirked. "You coming?"

Harry gaped. "What is this?"

Malfoy didn't answer but instead walked through the door, Harry tailing behind him. Once the door was closed behind them, they slipped of the cloak.

The room was a huge space, there were dummies to practice spells on, bookshelves with tons of books on defence against the dark arts, and even a blackboard to write on.

"Holy crap," Harry said, exploring the room. "This is perfect."

"You're welcome," Malfoy sneered, staying at the door while Harry explored. It was almost 11pm when Harry had finished looking around.

"You're a genius," Harry told Malfoy. "But you're still a dumbass."

"Says you, you just called me a genius and a dumbass," Malfoy accused Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well, next week's a hogsmeade weekend, we could set a meeting somewhere there and invite a few people, I'll tell Hermione about it on Monday."

Malfoy didn't answer but instead walked over to a pile of cushions in the corner of the room. He then flopped down on the cushions. Harry walked over and sat down a good distance away from Malfoy.

"Let's play a game," Harry suggested.

"How about not?" Malfoy spat back.

Harry ignored him. "So we ask each other questions, and if you can't answer one, then you lose and the game is over."

"I have a question for you," Malfoy said. Harry looked at him as if he was listening and waiting for Malfoy to ask his question. "How about you just stop talking?"

Harry ignored him again. "Ok, I'll go first. Who do you like more, Crabbe or Goyle?"

Malfoy sighed. "Honestly, neither. But if I had to choose, it'd be Goyle. At least he knows how to make a feather fly."

Harry laughed.

"Who's dumber, you or the weasel?" Malfoy asked, being a smartass.

"Honestly, neither," Harry said, mocking Malfoy.

"Ha, ha," Malfoy fake laughed.

"But probably me," Harry said, defending his best friend, Ron.

"Not hard to beat," Malfoy sneered.

Harry rolled his eyes. "When you were getting sorted, did you ask to be in Slytherin?" He asked.

"No," Malfoy said simply. "What happened on October 31st the night you know who did you know what?"

Harry was silent for a while. "He tried to kill me," Harry answered.

"But what really happened?" Malfoy asked.

"I don't- I don't remember, I was only one years old," Harry lied.

"Fine, I win," Malfoy said, leaving an annoying Harry.

"Ok, ok," Harry gave in. "It was halloween, and I wasn't allowed to go outside for trick or treating as we were in hiding. My parents had felt bad, so they bought me a chocolate bar."

A sudden realisation hit Malfoy. "A mars bar?" He asked. Harry nodded.

"I had taken a bite out of the bar when there was a loud banging on the door. My father quickly stood up to see what it is. The next thing I knew was happening, he was shouting at my mum to take me and try to get away," Harry explained, Malfoy listening attentively. "My mum grabbed me, she ran to my room and closed the door. I was in the crib when Voldemort knocked down the door. My mum wouldn't get out of the way and Voldemort was giving her a chance to spare herself, but she wouldn't budge. So he killed my mum, then tried to kill me, there was a flash of green light, and he was gone."

After a long time of dead silence, Malfoy spoke up. "Your turn."

Harry didn't ask another question, but instead got more comfortable on the pillows and closed his eyes. He was confused at why he felt so strange when he felt Malfoy get comfortable as well. It was so silent in the room, different from when they were in their room with Malfoy either torturing his hair with a blow dryer or blasting music from his radio.

Harry kept his eyes close for a long time, thinking about nothing. He let his thoughts float out of his head. He thought he had fallen asleep when he heard his watch beep twice. It was midnight. He looked over to see if Malfoy was still there, and he was. But his eyes were closed and his breathing was slow and steady. He wasn't moving at all. Harry did not want to wake him up even though he knew they would get in trouble if they were caught. He suddenly felt the coolness of the room send shivers up his spine. It was then when he saw some neatly folded blanket appear at the corner of his eyes.

He slowly got up, not wanting to disturb Malfoy. His movements were slower than Malfoy's ability to do quick maths. He walked over to grab the blanket and gently unfolded it. He wasn't sure why he was putting a blanket over Malfoy on his own will.

'It'll probably keep the git asleep, so he won't be able to annoy me,' Harry told himself in his head.

After he set the blanket in top of Malfoy, he made himself comfortable once more on the pillows, but he didn't feel tired at all. His eyes were kept open, drawn to the sleeping Malfoy. It was a sight to see him sleep at all. He looked way less annoying than he did when he was awake.

Harry didn't know when it was that he fell asleep, but morning came not long after and Harry woke up to Malfoy looking around at what books were on the shelf.

When Malfoy realised that Harry had opened his eyes, he spoke. "Slip me another drowsiness potion?"

"Another?" Harry asked guiltily. "No."

Malfoy raised his eyebrows as if to say, 'as if'.

Harry sighed. "Ok, I admit I did it the last time, but I swear, this time I had nothing to do with you being able to sleep," Harry said, and all though he thought he was telling the truth, he felt like he did have something to do with it.

Malfoy shrugged and put back a book that he was looking at. "We better get going, what time is it?" He asked.

Harry looked at his watch. "It's nearly 10am," He told him.

"Shit," Malfoy said and scrambled to get the cloak. "Come on," Malfoy said as he hauled Harry up from the pillows.

They walked outside the room and tried not to look suspicious as they walked back to their room.

Once they got back, they both slumped down on their beds.

"You're not hungry for breakfast?" Harry asked, confused as Malfoy was always hungry.

"Surprisingly, I'm not," Malfoy said. "But I mean, we can go if you want?"

"Nah I'm good," Harry answered.

"What a surprise," Malfoy said, sarcastically.

Harry rolled his eyes and got more comfortable in his bed. He heard Malfoy open his book as he closed his eyes to take a nap.

When Harry woke up, Malfoy was still reading his book. He checked the time to find out it was already 1pm.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," Malfoy sneered, putting down his book.

"Piss off at least I do sleep," Harry spat.

"That wasn't an insult, it was merely just stating," Malfoy laughed.

"Stating my ass," Harry said, getting up from his bed.

"Why would I be stating your ass?" Malfoy asked, genuinely confused.

Harry looked as though he was going to argue for a second but then just gave up and went into the bathroom.

After Harry refreshed, they left to go to the great hall to eat lunch. They sat with the Slytherins with Blaise, Ron, Pansy and this girl from Ravenclaw that Harry didn't know the name of.

Harry was just drinking some water when Malfoy slipped him a burger. Harry looked at Malfoy with a face of disgust and didn't bother touching the food.

"I'll give you a galleon if you eat it," Malfoy bribed.

"I've got enough money, thank you very much. You can't bribe me to eat," Harry told him.

"Ok, just trust me, eat it and you won't throw up," Malfoy whispered, so that nobody else would hear their conversation.

"No, you can't make me eat it again," Harry told him, trying to look away from Malfoy.

"How about this, if you eat it, I'll let you have first dibs on the shower this weekend," Malfoy suggested.

"This weekend and next weekend, plus you have to get out if I want to use it," Harry argued.

Malfoy looked unsure for a second. "Deal."

Harry sighed and took the burger into his hands. He then stuffed the burger into his mouth and chewed it uncertainly. It was almost a minute before he swallowed the bite. He was waiting for the queasiness to come over him and was prepared to vomit, but all he felt was the rush of excitement that he had gotten when he had won his Gryffindor match. He had now realised what Malfoy was doing. He was making food memories.

Malfoy smiled, looking incredibly pleased with himself. Harry didn't say anything, but continued to eat his burger. Malfoy continued to eat his food, and they acted like nothing had just happened.

The rest of the day was very lazy, Malfoy drew some more in his sketch book and Harry studied for OWL exams.

The day passed quickly and before they knew it, it was already 7pm, probably time to get to dinner.

"You hungry?" Malfoy asked.

"Yeah," Harry answered.

Malfoy looked extremely surprised as he jumped off his bed. "You want to get dinner?"

"No," Harry simply said, and Malfoy slumped back down onto his bed.

"Can we go to dinner?" Malfoy asked instead, waiting for Harry's response.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Malfoy jumped off of his bed once more and grabbed his robes. Harry did the same and they were off to dinner.

They sat at the Gryffindor table and Malfoy gave Harry the same burger he had for lunch.

"I'm not going to be able to live off of burgers, Malfoy," Harry told him, not eating his burger.

"It's better than nothing," Malfoy said, pushing the plate with the burger closer to Harry. "Eat."

Harry started to eat his burger when Hermione and Padma walked up to the table they were sitting at.

"Hi Harry," Hermione greeted. Eyeing Harry and his burger. "Didn't know you liked burgers."

"Neither did I," Harry said, glancing at Malfoy. Malfoy smiled. He then gestured towards Hermione and mouthed the words, defence club. "There's something I want to talk to you about, Hermione," Harry muttered to her.

"Yeah?" Hermione asked.

"Well, privately, and maybe with Ron as well," Harry told her.

Hermione sighed. She knew that if they were talking with Ron as well, it's nothing about him and Malfoy. "Ok we'll wait for him then, he should be coming soon, he wouldn't miss breakfast."

 _Meanwhile, in Blaise and Ron's room…_

"Come on Blaise, let's go to dinner," Ron whined.

Blaise stood up and purposely took his time to put on his shoes and get ready to go to dinner.

"We're sitting at the Gryffindor table today, haven't sat with Harry for a while," Ron told him, as they exited their room.

Blaise grunted. "I've had enough of Harry! Seriously!"

Ron looked extremely confused. "What do you mean, this is the first time I've mentioned him at all," Ron said.

"Not you, it's Malfoy. The longest he can go without mentioning Potter is four minutes, I've timed it," Blaise complained. "It's Potter this, Potter that. You can't believe what Potter said! Do you know what scarhead did?" Blaise mocked.

Ron laughed. "No way."

"What?" Blaise asked.

"It's practically the same with Harry, all though I've never really acknowledged it until now," Ron realised. "He's always telling us how Malfoy is up to something, he's also checking the map all the time to see where Malfoy is."

Blaise laughed. "Wait what map?" He said as they went to sit next to Harry, Malfoy, Hermione and Padma. Ron was spared having to answer Blaise's question.

"Hi Ron," Harry greeted.

"Hello," Ron said as he sat opposite of Padma and next to Harry.

Harry leaned towards Ron. "I need to ask you and Hermione about something later on," He muttered.

Ron looked a bit confused but shrugged and started eating.

Harry continued eating his burger. Hermione was talking about the potions exams and how terribly difficult it's going to be. Harry glanced at Malfoy every once in a while, wondering if he was listening to Hermione. Malfoy caught Harry glancing a few times before Harry finished his burger and asked Ron and Hermione to come with him.

The three of them walked out the main hall and down the corridor.

"Ok, so I had this idea," Harry started. Ron was leaning against the wall and Hermione was listening intensively. "Or, Malfoy had this idea," Harry said, realising ti was Malfoy who came up with the idea.

"What could Malfoy have come up with that is worthy to tell us?" Ron asked, laughing.

Hermione nudged him in the shoulder. "Just listen," She said.

"Well, Umbridge isn't teaching us shit about the defence against the dark arts, right?" Harry asked, and Ron and Hermione both nodded in agreement. "We were thinking, we should start our own club, teach people how to defend themselves."

They both looked skeptical for a second. "Harry, that's brilliant! You would be a great teacher!" Hermione exclaimed.

"No well, I was sort of relying that you guys would help me, Hermione, you're smarter than both of us combined," Harry said. "No offence Ron."

"None taken," Ron agreed with Harry.

"Not at defence, Harry," Hermione told him. "You've duelled with Voldemort before! You have more skills than some of the teachers here."

"Ok, that's maybe going a bit too far," Harry said.

Hermione got lost in thought.

"Where would we have it?" Ron asked.

"Malfoy knows the perfect place, we checked it out last night," Harry told them. "It's called the room of requirement."

Both of them looked confused. "I'll show you on Monday," Harry said.

Just then, Snape decided to walk in on them. "Last time I checked, the three of you were in the same house," Snape sneered. "So what are you three doing together, without your weekend 'buddies'?" He asked.

"We uh, lost them," Ron told him.

"Lost them?" Snape asked.

Hermione nodded her head. "Very well, 5 points from each of you for being able to lose a live person," Snape smirked.

All three of them groaned as they scurried back into the great hall to find Padma, Malfoy and Blaise.

By the time they got back, they were already leaving. They said by to each other as each pair went to their separate dorms.

"So, what did Hermione and Ron say about the idea?" Malfoy asked as they entered their room.

"They're on board," Harry answered, flopping down onto his bed.

Malfoy did the same on his bed. It was almost nine and both of them were just lying there, facing the ceiling.

"You know Potter," Malfoy started. "I was wrong about how terrible living with you is."

Harry looked really confused.

"It's worse," Malfoy finished.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Piss off," He said, turning onto his side, facing Malfoy.

Malfoy laughed. They laid in silence for a couple more minutes. Then, Malfoy turned to face Harry. "I actually have something fun that we can do," Malfoy told him.

"Yeah?" Harry asked. "I didn't think it was possible to have fun with Malfoy."

Malfoy ignored the last statement and instead got up to fetch something from his bag.

Harry's eyes followed Malfoy as he walked back to his bed. Malfoy then sat cross legged on his bed, facing Harry. In his hands, he was holding a vile. "It's truth serum," Malfoy explained.

Harry laughed. "Why would I want to tell you anything," Harry said.

"Well, you're probably suspicious about if I'm secretly spying on you on you know who's orders, so you can ask me, and I can answer honestly. Plus you probably have some things that you want to know," Malfoy explained. "And if you're so innocent, it wouldn't hurt you to drink some, would it?"

Harry sighed. "Fuck it," He said and sat up on his bed. Malfoy handed him the vile and Harry took a swig, leaving some for Malfoy. He handed it back to Malfoy who chugged the rest of it.

"Ok, I'll ask first," Harry said, after they had both drunk the veriitaserum. They both knew what they were going to do. "Are you secretly working for Voldemort?" Harry asked.

Malfoy laughed. "No," He simply answered. "What are you actually doing with Snape in your 'remedial potions'?" Malfoy asked.

Harry sighed, he knew he couldn't keep in the truth and he regretted taking the potion already. "He's teaching me occlumency," Harry spat, not being able to keep it in. Malfoy looked surprised and confused. "Why were you always such a prat to me?" Harry asked, curious.

Malfoy looked as though he was straining himself. After a couple of moments of trying to keep his mouth shut, Malfoy spoke. "I was jealous," Malfoy exclaimed, sighing. "Why do you need to learn occlumency?" Malfoy then asked.

Harry knew he couldn't refrain himself from telling the truth. "Because Voldemort has gotten inside my head a couple of times and I need to learn occlumency to keep him out," Harry explained. Malfoy was about to ask another question when Harry interrupted him with his. "Why were you jealous?" Harry asked.

"I was jealous of Ron and Hermione, how you accepted their friendship and not mine, I was jealous of how people could look at you and think, it's the boy who lived and not some son of a death eater," Malfoy explained, wincing when he realised what he just said.

Harry was extremely taken aback. "Well at least you don't have to worry about that now, everyone thinks I'm a fraud," Harry told him, pitying himself.

Malfoy snorted. "What happened when you know who invaded your mind?" Malfoy questioned.

"I had a dream, but it wasn't just a dream. It was a vision, and I was the snake. His snake. I killed an innocent man. Well, the snake did, but I was the snake. Voldemort had ordered me to kill him. I also saved Ron's dad, which is a good thing, I suppose, but Dumbledore still said that I have to learn how to keep him out of my head," Harry blabbered. "Are you planning on becoming a death eater, just like your father?"

"I'm not," Malfoy simply answered, but he wasn't finished with his response. "But my father is."

Harry examined Malfoy's face, was he sad about the fact that his father wants him to become a death eater? They were both still sitting cross legged, facing each other.

"If Dumbledore wants you to learn occlumency, why doesn't he teach you himself?" Malfoy asked.

Harry looked down at his feet. "I don't know," He answered honestly. "He's been ignoring me."

"Why would Dumbledore be ignoring his favourite student?" Malfoy asked, confused. Harry shrugged.

"Is your mother also a death eater?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Malfoy answered, strained.

"What does your amortentia smell like?" Malfoy asked, apparently remembering the day when Harry was extremely surprised to smell what he was smelling.

Harry gritted his teeth to the point where it hurt. "Mars bars, a broomstick handle, and a ton of hair gel," Harry prayed to god that Malfoy wouldn't associate his hair with the hair gel.

Neither of them said anything for a long time.

"What does yours smell like?" Harry then asked.

"Brand new books, muddy fields and a sort of sweaty smell," Malfoy responded.

Harry laughed. Neither of them said anything after that, they both got comfortable in their beds, and soon Harry fell asleep.

The next morning Harry woke up really late. It was already half past ten on a Sunday. He looked to his side to see that Malfoy wasn't in his bed. The door to the bathroom was also open. Harry sighed, Malfoy had already left. He closed his eyes to rest some more.

It wasn't long before Harry was settled in his common room. All of his friends were already there as it was an hour past the time that they could go back to their common rooms.

"Hi Harry," Hermione greeted.

"Morning," Harry greeted back, sitting on one of the sofa chairs next to Hermione.

Ron nodded his head to say hi. "When were you planning to show us the room, Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry remembered the room of requirement. "Oh yeah, we can go now if you want?" Harry suggested. Ron and Hermione nodded their heads. "Malfoy knows the place very well, I should be able to find it, but I"m not very sure," Harry told them.

They both sighed. "Maybe you can get Malfoy to show us the way?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, how am I supposed to reach him?" Harry asked.

"Well, I doubt he would want to help. He's not even going to be in our club," Ron said.

"Why not?" Harry asked, confused. Malfoy was the one who gave them the idea.

"Well, Harry, it's Malfoy we're talking about," Hermione said.

"Yeah well, he's the one who suggested it in the first place, plus if the git is in the club, he could probably get a ton of other Slytherins to join," Harry explained.

"And why would we want a ton of Slytherins to join?" Ron asked, genuinely confused.

"Ron, we're not the only ones who aren't learning shit about defence, there are some Slytherins who actually want to know how to defend themselves," Harry said, trying not to sound like a smart ass.

"I suppose you're right," Ron said.

"Do you think you could remember how to get there?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Yeah probably, let's go," Harry said, getting up from the sofa.

Another weekend came to an end.


	4. Chapter 4

**Weekend #4**

"Hello," Malfoy greeted as Harry walked into their room on their fourth weekend sharing a room.

"Tomorrow is a hogsmeade day," Harry reminded him, settling into the room.

"How could I forget?" Malfoy said, looking up from his book at Harry.

Harry smiled back. Malfoy raised his eyebrows up at Harry. Harry was still looking at him while he put down his things.

Malfoy broke the silence. "What time is it?" He asked.

"It's almost nine," Harry answered, directing his gaze elsewhere. As soon as he had put everything down, he took off his robes and got ready for bed, he was insanely tired as he had been studying like crazy over the past few days.

"You look tired," Malfoy stated, closing his book and setting it down.

"Yeah, now we can be like twins," Harry joked.

"Sod off," Malfoy laughed.

Harry sat on top of his covers, staring into space, his eyes were almost watering from how tired he was.

Malfoy stood up and left to the bathroom. By the time he got back, Harry was almost asleep.

"What's that?" Malfoy asked, walking up to Harry's bed.

"Hm?" Harry asked, trying to widen his eyes.

Malfoy grabbed Harry's arm and lifted it.

"Oh, I forgot about that, I had found it in my trunk, you can have it if you want," Harry muttered. Malfoy was holding Harry's wrist and looking at the bracelet. Harry took his other hand and pulled the bracelet off.

Malfoy's hands were all over Harry's, trying to get a hold of the bracelet. The bracelet was leather, with a silver outline of a dragon in the front. He took the bracelet and let Harry's hands fall down. "I can keep it?" Malfoy asked, but when he looked back at Harry, he was already asleep. He slipped on the bracelet and went to sit in his own bed.

The next morning, Harry woke up early. He had been dreaming of something he couldn't quite remember. He looked to his side to see that Malfoy wasn't in his bed but he heard the water from the shower so he expected that Malfoy was taking his hour long shower.

Malfoy walked out of the bathroom after around 10 minutes, wearing a towel around his waist.

Harry refrained his eyes from moving towards Malfoy. "You know that people are dying of thirst, and you're wasting gallons of water every single morning?" Harry asked.

Malfoy sighed. He didn't say anything but instead went over to his hair dryer to dry his hair. His usual hair routine went on for another hour and Harry smelt that familiar hair gel that Malfoy always reeked of.

Malfoy went back into the bathroom and came out with only some boxers on.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Do you enjoy walking around naked?" Harry asked.

"Yes actually, I find clothes very uncomfortable," Malfoy stated in a matter of fact.

Harry sighed and shook his head.

It was 11am by the time both of them were ready to go for breakfast. They sat at the Gryffindor table to discuss what was going to happen today at the Hog's head.

"I've invited several people," Hermione told them. They were sitting as a group, Hermione, Padma, Luna, Ginny, Harry, Blaise, Ron and Malfoy.

"I've told a lot of people in Ravenclaw about it," Padma informed them.

"Even some people in Slytherin want to come," Malfoy said, eating a bagel.

He was sitting next to Harry and his elbow was underneath Harry's arm.

"Ok, so we don't know exactly how many people will come, but it sounds like there will be quite a turn up," Hermione said.

"We'll meet at Hog's head at ten to two," Ron told them. "So if anyone comes early, they won't be there alone."

"Agreed," Harry nodded his head. He was eating a piece of toast with a mars bar smeared on it.

Back in their room, Harry took a nap and Malfoy simply read. By the time it was around half past 12, they decided they should probably leave.

"Can we just get food from the kitchen?" Harry asked. "I really don't want to bother going to a restaurant."

Malfoy sighed. "Ok," He said. "But how do you even know where the kitchens are?'

"A friend told me," Harry explained.

They left without another word, Malfoy following Harry. They got to a portrait of a fruit bowl.

Malfoy was dumbfounded. "What do we do now?" He asked.

Harry extended his arm and started tickling the pear. The door instantly opened.

Malfoy looked at him with a very confused face. "How did your friends find out that you have to tickle a pear?"

Harry shrugged. "They told me it was quite obvious," Harry explained.

They entered the kitchens to be greeted by a very familiar elf.

"Master Harry!" Dobby squeaked. "So wonderful to see you! You is not visiting Dobby for a long time."

"Yeah, I know," Harry admitted. "I'm sorry."

"No, Harry mustn't be sorry," Dobby said. "Does master want some food?" Dobby then looked over to see who had accompanied Harry. Dobby gasped. "Master Malfoy! What is you doing here?"

"Just wanted some food," Malfoy explained. "If you don't mind," He added.

"Not at all," Dobby exclaimed. "What would master Harry and Master Malfoy want? We have everything!"

"I would like a small burger if it's not troublesome," Harry said, looking at Malfoy as if asking what he would like.

"I don't mind," Malfoy told Dobby. "I can eat anything."

Dobby scurried off to get the food and left Harry and Malfoy waiting near the entrance.

"I almost forgot that you used to be his master," Harry told Malfoy, running one of his hands through his hair.

"Yeah," Malfoy sighed. "I was quite fond of him," Malfoy said. "One day my father came home more angrier than usual and told me he had dismissed our elf."

Harry looked confused as that wasn't entirely true. Lucius hadn't wanted for the elf to be free.

"Every time I brought it up or mentioned Dobby, he changed the subject and got mad at me," Malfoy explained.

"Do you not know what really happened?" Harry asked.

Malfoy looked at Harry, confused. He shook his head.

"Well I met Dobby before I started second year, he was trying to stop me from going to Hogwarts," Harry started. "But on the end of the year, your father came into Dumbledore's office while I was there, with Dobby, and I had this outrageous idea. As your father and Dobby left the office, I quickly took of one of my socks and hid it in Tom Riddle's diary. I rushed out and I gave it to your father, and you can guess what happened next," Harry explained.

A look of realisation dawned over Malfoy. "My father gave it to Dobby, and Dobby was set free," He finished the story. Harry nodded.

"I'm sorry if you liked Dobby, but no offence, your father was an ass to Dobby," Harry said the truth.

For a second it looked as though Malfoy was going to argue with him but instead he nodded in agreement.

After a few moments of silence, Dobby came back with two meals. "Dobby and his friends made it sir, I hope you enjoy!" He exclaimed, handing them their burgers.

"Cheers Dobby," Harry said, taking a bite of his burger and letting that feeling of winning the quidditch match fall over him.

"Yeah, thanks Dobby," Malfoy added, and as they left, Harry swore he saw Dobby's eyes watering.

They ate their burgers as they walked to Hogsmeade, talking about Malfoy's hate in tomatoes.

"They're disgusting," Malfoy exclaimed.

"How can you not like tomatoes?" Harry asked, laughing.

"How can you like tomatoes?" Malfoy spat back, picking out the tomatoes from his burger. "Here have mine," He said and handed the tomatoes to Harry. Harry gladly took them and put them into his burger.

"Who would've thought that you would be eating my food, and not vice versa?" Malfoy asked.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "It's just like two slices of a tomato, Malfoy," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"You're acting like two slices of a tomato isn't a lot, but you could barely eat a french fry," Malfoy smirked.

Harry shoved Malfoy and he staggered, allowing a piece of lettuce from his burger to drop onto the floor. Malfoy glared at Harry. "You owe me a piece of lettuce now," Malfoy scowled, walking further away from Harry.

"Are you mad?" Harry asked, laughing. Malfoy didn't say anything. Harry rolled his eyes.

They walked in silence as they entered Hogsmeade, looking around at what shops they wanted to enter. They went into Zonko's and got a few sweets before deciding tat they should head to hog's head. It was one thirty but Malfoy fancied a drink.

Hog's head was completely empty except for the bartender and a lady sitting at the far corner of the pub.

"Do you want anything?" Malfoy asked. "It's on me."

"Nah, I'm good, thanks," Harry replied, sitting down at a table next to the wall. Malfoy went to get himself a butter beer and came back not long after to sit next to Harry. "On second thoughts, can I have some?" Harry asked, suddenly having a weird craving for some of the butter beer.

Malfoy glared and rolled his eyes but pushed the glass towards Harry. "Go ahead."

Harry took a few sips before Malfoy grabbed the glass away from him. Harry was struggling to drink some more as the butter beer was taken away from him.

Malfoy gaped at the amount of butter beer left in his glass. "I had asked you if you wanted some!" Malfoy exclaimed. "Now more than half of it is gone!"

Harry laughed. "Sorry, I'll get you another one if you want," Harry suggested.

Malfoy turned to look at Harry. "Yeah, good, you better," Malfoy said, laughing.

They were sitting there just looking at each other just like last night, and Harry felt his face drawing towards Malfoy's. He could smell Malfoy's disgusting hair gel stronger than ever when his nose was nearly touching Malfoy's.

Malfoy wasn't moving away, instead he was there, clutching his glass of butter beer and facing Harry, maybe even edging his face a bit further.

Harry didn't know what he was doing, but he tried to consider it lucky when they heard the door squeak open and footsteps walk in.

Both of them jumped and moved apart as quickly as possible. It was Hermione, Ron, Padma and Blaise.

Malfoy stood up, not saying anything to Harry and walked towards them with his butter beer in his hands.

Harry sat there for a minute, trying to grasp what had just happened, or what had almost happened. Trying not to think too much about it, he stood up and followed Malfoy to the others.

They greeted the others, it was almost 2pm and people were bound to start showing up soon. Not long after they decided who would speak to the group first, a group of people walked through the door. There were two Ravenclaws, one Hufflepuff and three Gryffindors. Harry guessed that they were somewhere around his age, if not, younger.

They waited for a bit longer and more people started showing up, their friends along with people they've never met, and quite a few Slytherins also showed up.

Once the whole pub was packed, it was 2:15pm so they decided to start.

Hermione nervously stood up. "Um," She started, nervous. "You all know why we're here, we need a teacher. A proper teacher. One who's had real experience defending himself against the dark arts," She said before she got interrupted by a 4th year Hufflepuff.

"Why?" The boy asked.

"Why?" Ron quickly snapped back. "Because you know who's back you tosspot," Ron spat.

"So he says," The Hufflepuff sneered.

"So Dumbledore says," Hermione told him.

"So Dumbledore says because he says," The boy continued arguing. "The point is, where's the proof?" He asked.

Then another boy from Slytherin spoke up. "Perhaps you could tell us more about how Diggory got killed?" He asked.

Harry stood up. "I'm not going to talk about Cedric, so if that's why you're here, you might as well clear out now," Harry told them. He then turned to Hermione. "Come on Hermione let's just go, they all think I'm some sort of freak," He muttered to her.

"Harry wait!" Hermione muttered back, not giving in.

"Is it true you can produce a patronus charm?" Luna asked, and everybody's heads turned to look at her, then back to Harry, waiting for an answer.

Hermione spoke instead. "Yes! I've seen it."

"Blimey Harry, I didn't know you could do that," Dean said.

"And he killed a basilisk, with a sword in Dumbledore's office!" Neville chimed in.

"It's true!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Not to mention that he fought off about a hundred dementors at once," Ron added.

"And last year he did really fight off you know who," Hermione said.

"Ok, look, it all sounds great when you say it like that, but the truth is that most of that was just luck, I didn't know what I was doing half the time and I nearly always had help," Harry told everyone.

"He's just being modest," Hermione said.

"No, Hermione, I'm not, facing this stuff in real life, is not like school. In school, if you make a mistake you can just try again tomorrow. Out there, when you're a second away from being murdered, or watching a friend die right before your eyes, you don't know what that's like," He said, and when he finished, he left the room in silence and sat down on his chair.

"You're right Harry, we don't," Hermione said, sitting down as well. "And that's why we need your help, because if we're going to have any chance of beating Voldemort-" She said, before she got interrupted.

"He's really back?" A third year Hufflepuff asked.

Harry nodded.

Then Malfoy stood up. "I think we've all heard enough," He stated. "It's just a matter of if you want to join or not now. Here, write your names on this list if you want to join," He said, placing a piece of parchment on the table.

Everyone lined up to sign their names on the parchment, and Harry was pretty surprised that nobody didn't want to join.

Harry and Malfoy walked back to Hogwarts after everyone left Hog's Head.

They walked in silence for a while before Malfoy spoke up. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" He asked.

Harry shrugged, not saying anything.

They walked in silence for the rest of the way, hands in pockets, feet shuffling, heads looking down and not forgetting what had almost happened before the meeting had started.

Back in their room, it was also silent, Malfoy was reading while Harry was studying.

It wasn't until Malfoy asked if Harry wanted to go to dinner that a word was spoken.

"Sure," Harry simply answered, and they left for dinner together.

They met with everyone else at the Gryffindor table again. Hermione looked delighted when Harry came.

"I've charmed these galleons," Hermione exclaimed, handing Harry a basket full of galleons. "It's for our new club that we've made," She chimed.

Harry sat down, looking confused. "What do they do?" He asked as Malfoy sat down next to him.

Hermione explained the whole process of the charmed galleons while everyone else listened attentively.

"That's smart," Harry commented. "When can we give them out?" He then asked.

"Well, after we finish eating we could go around and give one to everyone, and tell them where to come and meet us," Hermione suggested.

"Sounds good," Malfoy said, eating a chicken salad.

Harry didn't eat anything for dinner, which caused Malfoy to snap at him. "So even when you know you can eat food, you decide not to eat anything? There are people that are dying of starvation because they don't have access to food and you're starving yourself by choice?" Malfoy lectured.

Harry was taken aback. "Malfoy, it's an eating disorder," Harry muttered, playing with the place mat under his empty plate.

Malfoy suddenly felt guilty that he had half-shouted at Harry about his disorder. "Ok, look, I'm sorry," Malfoy said, quietly. He looked down towards Harry. "I didn't mean it like that, it's just, you know that you can eat a specific food, so why don't you?"

"It's not healthy to eat just burgers for the rest of my life," Harry told him, still keeping his voice low while the others talked amongst themselves. "I'm scared I'm going to get sick of them, and then I won't have anything to eat for good."

"When's the first meeting of this new club?" Malfoy suddenly changed the subject.

Harry sighed and looked away from Malfoy, all though he could still feel Malfoy's eyes prying on him. "I don't know, I'm pretty sure we agreed on Wednesday."

Malfoy nodded.

Once they all finished dinner, they divided up into their weekend partners so they could go and find the people that they needed to give the coins to.

Harry and Draco had to find Zacharias Smith, Dean and Seamus. They didn't talk while they walked but it wasn't too long before they found Dean and Seamus. They were sitting at the Gryffindor table together. They handed them their coins and explained how they worked, then set off to find Zacharias, who they later found sitting in the corridor reading a book.

After explaining it to Smith, they went back to their room. It was quite late already so they got ready for bed.

"Is it just me, or are you even more awkward then usual recently?" Malfoy asked as they both lay in their beds.

Harry sighed. "I think we both know why I'm being awkward," Harry said, turning to face the wall instead of Malfoy.

Draco did the opposite and instead turned to face Harry. "You were always awkward, Potter, you're just more awkward than usual now," Malfoy corrected.

"Ok fine, I think we both know why I'm being more awkward than usual," Harry spat, still keeping his back facing Malfoy.

"Yeah, I think we do both know why you're being more awkward than usual," Malfoy agreed.

Harry said nothing.

"You're still an annoying prat though," Malfoy told him, jokingly.

Harry smiled but didn't let Malfoy see. "And you're still an ugly bastard with smelly hair," Harry spat back.

Malfoy scoffed. "Ok, it's one thing to call me a bastard, but to insult my hair? That's too far."

Harry laughed. "It does strongly smell like gel," Harry stated.

"Well, few people will be sniffing my hair, will they?" Malfoy asked. "I have hair that has a strong smell but looks good, while you have hair that looks horrible but smells pretty nice," Draco commented. "I do think that the good looking hair is more beneficial."

Harry rolled his eyes and laughed. "Did you just say my hair smells good?" Harry accused.

"Eh, well…"

"If I can remember correctly, you said it smells 'pretty nice'," Harry said, and turned around to lay on his back.

"Ok piss off, a lot of people's hairs smell nice," Malfoy said.

"Oh really? So I've got competition?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, well, my mother's hair smells amazing," Malfoy told Harry.

"Oh no, what am I going to do?" Harry asked. "Your mother has better smelling hair than me?"

Draco laughed. "Don't worry, your hair's a close second."

"I'll take it," Harry said.

Draco laughed and also laid on his back. "A little less awkward now, I suppose," He said.

"A little less?" Harry asked. "Come on, I'm trying my best. You could give me a bit more than a little less."

Draco laughed again. "Ok," He agreed. "Less awkward, then."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Ok, well, unlike you, I actually want to sleep," Harry said, getting more comfortable in his bed.

"Ok Potter," Malfoy said, smiling. "Goodnight."

And he turned off the light.

The next morning Harry woke up to see Malfoy still lying on his bed, facing him. He wondered if he was still asleep and considered it almost impossible as it was already nine in the morning. He stared for a while, trying to figure out if he was sleeping or just faking it.

"I'm trying to sleep, Potter," Malfoy suddenly muttered, his eyes still closed. "It doesn't help when you're staring at me."

Harry quickly looked away. "Jesus, that scared me," Harry said, embarrassed. "Why are you trying to sleep at 9am?" He asked.

"I'm tired," Malfoy simply answered. "Now shut up and let me sleep."

Harry laughed and got out of bed quietly. He used the bathroom and when he came back, Malfoy was still on his bed.

Harry waited for a while at his own bed but when it was almost ten and Malfoy wasn't moving, Harry decided to go to breakfast alone.

He ate a croissant with a mars bar spread on it, but after eating two croissants, he realised he maybe shouldn't have prepared three. He wrapped it in a tissue and went back to his room.

It was past 10 and everyone was allowed back into their common rooms, but Malfoy was still sleeping so Harry placed the croissant on the little table next to his bed and left.

That was probably the least bearable weekend.

 _The DA meeting_

Harry gave Malfoy a one sided grin as Malfoy walked into the room of requirement. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, the Weasley twins and Lee were already in the room, five minutes before they had agreed to start the meeting.

Draco walked over and sat on a pillow next to Harry. "When are we starting?" He asked Harry.

"As soon as people start showing up," Harry told him, banging his knee against Malfoy's.

It was then that people started coming into the room, first it was just a couple of Ravenclaws, but then a whole bunch of people started swarming in.

Harry and the rest stood up to address everyone.

"Ok, before we start, we wanted to come up with a name, so we know what to call it," Harry told everyone.

Luna raised her hand. "What about the defence club?" Luna suggested.

"That's an idea, anyone else?" Harry asked, looking for other suggestions.

"How about, Voldy and the ministry sucks?" George asked.

Harry ignored him. "Anything else?"

Draco spoke up. "What about defence association? It could be the DA for short, so people wouldn't know what we're talking about," He suggested.

Harry didn't think it was a bad idea.

"Yeah, the DA's good. Only let's make it stand for Dumbledore's Army, because that's the Ministry's worst fear, isn't it?" Ginny said. Malfoy rolled his eyes but everyone else seemed to like the idea so it stuck.

They started with practicing the Disarming charms, which people thought were very easy. They were in pairs, working to disarm each other, as Harry scanned the room and occasionally gave tips and pointers.

"I think Defence Association's a better name," Malfoy said into Harry's ear, sneaking up behind him.

Harry flinched at how suddenly Malfoy had spoken. He turned around to face him. "Really? Well I personally think Dumbledore's army suits us better," He sneered and started walking.

Malfoy pretended to act really hurt and followed Harry. "You're only saying that because you have a thing for the Weasley girl," Malfoy smirked.

"Hm?" Harry started fixing the position of a 3rd year Ravenclaw's wrist as Malfoy watched. "What, you jealous?" Harry asked Draco and continued to walk.

"Yeah, of course," Malfoy said, sarcastically, and continued to walk to catch up with Harry.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked, stopping to walk.

Malfoy halted. "Yes?"

"Do you need something?" Harry asked, still standing there. Malfoy shook his head. "Then why are you following me?" And with that, Harry left Malfoy standing there.

An hour passed before they called the meeting to an end. Hermione announced that they will put up the next date on the coin so to keep it with them at all times. She then told Neville that she would just tell him when the next meeting is as he had already lost his.

Harry stayed back to clean up a couple more things and only noticed that Draco was still there when he was about to leave.

"What are you still doing here?" Harry asked him.

"Well, Bulstrode set off a dung bomb in our common room as a prank and it reeks, so I'm not going back there," Malfoy explained. "Plus, I have something for you."

"What? A dung bomb?" Harry asked, curious.

"Nah," Malfoy shook his head and pulled out a plastic see through container from his robe pockets.

"Is that, a salad?" Harry asked, almost laughing.

"It's a chicken salad, and I'm assuming that meeting went pretty well, didn't it?" Malfoy asked.

"Sure," Harry agreed.

"Then eat up," Malfoy told him, handing him the container.

Harry hesitantly obliged, but ate the salad while Malfoy waited. His thoughts were fill with what was happening in the DA, he didn't think much about how he was eating.

Once he finished, he handed the container back to Malfoy, and they both headed out.

 **Review for more! running out of ideas**


	5. Chapter 5

**Weekend #5**

Harry was running to get to his weekend room before all the doors were locked. He had just made it at 8:59pm before the door was locked.

He was out of breath from running and could barely say hi to Malfoy who was in bed, reading.

"You know I could've just let you in," Malfoy told him.

Harry look confused. "Great, I ran for nothing," Harry sighed and unpacked his things.

"Why are you late anyways?" Malfoy asked, putting down his book.

"Hermione was talking to me about the DA, we got carried away," Harry explained.

"Hmm, Hermione…" Malfoy said, clearly thinking about something.

"What?" Harry asked, confused. He sat down on his own bed and faced Malfoy.

"Oh nothing just, I've never heard anything about her parents, do they even keep contact? I know some muggle parents have abandoned their children completely after finding out that their child is a wizard or witch in this case," Malfoy blabbered.

"Oh no, Hermione's parents are very nice. I've met them a few times, they're dentists," Harry said. Malfoy looked really confused when Harry mentioned dentists. "Muggle healers for teeth," Harry explained so Draco would understand.

"What about you?" Draco asked.

Harry looked alarmed. "What about me?" He asked.

"Who do you live with? Who are your parents?" Malfoy asked.

"My parents are dead," Harry said, trying not to show a hint of emotion.

"My parents are assholes," Malfoy sighed. "If it makes you feel any better."

"Not necessarily," Harry admitted.

"But who do you live with?" Draco asked.

Harry sighed. "My mum's sister, her husband and their son," Harry told him.

"Muggles?" Draco asked. Harry nodded. "That's why you looked so utterly confused when I was talking to you about the Hogwarts houses when we first met."

"I almost forgot about that day," Harry said.

"Well it was five years ago," Malfoy states.

Harry sighed. "It was," He realises.

"Are they nice?" Malfoy asked.

"Hm?" Harry asked, confused at who he was talking about. "Ohh, no. They're horrible," Harry said, realising that Draco was talking about the Dursleys.

"Horrible how? Getting forty instead of fifty presents on christmas? I bet you get spoiled," Draco joked, pitying himself and his abusive family.

Harry snorted. "Yeah, you're right. I'm excessively pampered. It really is extravagant of the Dursleys to let me have the ENTIRE cupboard under the stairs all to myself. Next thing you know I'll be making ridiculous requests like being allowed to eat everyday or have clothes that fit!" Harry exclaimed.

Malfoy was taken a back. He suddenly felt a swarm of pity for Harry and what seemed like an actual terrible household. "Why the hell do you live with them?" Draco asked.

Harry looked confused. "What do you mean?" He questioned.

"Like, why do you live with them?" Malfoy simply repeated.

"I don't know- I, Dumbledore gave me to them when I was just a baby and they're the only living relatives I have left," Harry explained.

"What about a godfather?" Malfoy asked.

"He's one of the most wanted criminals at the moment," Harry sighed.

"Sirius Black is your godfather?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded.

"Well, I'm sure that there a tons of magic families that would have been willing to raise the boy who lived," Draco said.

Harry shrugged. "Whatever, I'm tired."

Draco sighed. "Ok, goodnight Potter."

And he turned off the lights.

The Saturday morning, Harry woke up to nothing other than the sound of the birds from outside. Draco was silently reading in his bed, fully dressed and waiting for Harry to go and get breakfast.

"Finally," Draco sighed as soon as he realised Harry had opened his eyes. "i'm starving."

Harry rolled his eyes and slowly got out of bed. He got ready by slipping on his robes and putting on his shoes.

They were in the hall eating breakfast in no time.

They sat at the Slytherin table with Blaise and Ron. "i beat Blaise in a game of chess yesterday evening," Ron boasted.

Blaise sighed. "I told you, I was tired, it was like half past ten," Blaise explained, creating an excuse.

Harry laughed. "Ron beats everybody in chess."

Malfoy raised his eyebrows. "Oh yeah?" He challenged.

"Oh it's on," Ron accepted the challenge.

They agreed that they would meet at the Gryffindor table at lunch and afterwards Ron would take his set and they would all play together at the lake.

Breakfast was soon over, Harry had eaten nothing, seeing as he only eats chicken salads, hamburgers and mars bars, and none of those choices seemed too appetising for breakfast.

Back in their room, Draco had pulled something out of his bag. It was a tiny little box that looked somewhat like chess.

"You want to play?" Malfoy asked. holding up the tiny box.

"That's tiny!" Harry exclaimed, wondering how they would play with such a miniature board and such miniature chess pieces.

"Are you a wizard, or what?" Draco asked, rolling his eyes. Malfoy took out his wand from his pocket. "Engorgio!" Malfoy exclaimed.

"Right.." Harry said, embarrassed.

"Yes or no?" Draco asked, placing the board on the floor.

"Sure, why not?" Harry said, all though he knew he had no skill in chess whatsoever.

"You're white," Malfoy told him, dumping all the pieces onto the floor before both of them started arranging their pieces into the correct position.

Since Harry was white, he started. "Pawn to E6," Harry exclaimed, assuming it was wizard's chess. When the piece didn't move, Harry realised he thought wrong and Malfoy laughed. "You're so into muggle things for a pure blooded person."

Malfoy glared at him. "One word to anybody, and I'll make sure that was the last word you've ever said," Draco threatened.

"Oh no, I'm scared," Harry faked.

Draco ignored them as they continued with their game. It wasn't before about 6 rounds before Malfoy had already stolen two of Harry's pawns and one of his bishops.

"You're not too good are you?" Malfoy laughed, taking another one of Harry's pawns.

"No shit," Harry said, admitting that he was crap at the game. "But you better watch out, Ron has beaten me in five go's before," Harry warned.

"Don't worry, I'm just taking it easy because I feel incredibly bad for your lack of skills," Draco explained. Harry snorted.

It wasn't long after when Draco check mated Harry. Harry had managed to steal one of Draco's pawns and a knight, but he was still far from winning.

"Good game," Harry said, defeated.

"Good game?" Draco laughed. "Pansy would probably beat you, and she's got the brain the size of your IQ."

"Hahaha, hilarious," Harry rolled his eyes and got up, avoiding cleaning up the chess pieces.

After around ten minutes of just relaxing in their room, they decided that they could go to lunch, as it was already 1pm.

Blaise, Ron, Hermione and Padma were all already there, sitting together and talking about how Blaise lost against Ron in chess once more.

"Hi Harry!" Hermione greeted as Harry sat down next to her.

"Hi Hermione," Harry greeted back as Draco sat opposite of Harry and next to Blaise. "You coming to watch Malfoy and Ron have a chess battle?" He asked her.

"No, Padma and I are going to study for Herbology," Hermione replied. "Good luck though."

"Thanks, but I won't need it," Ron smirked.

"You wish," Malfoy spat back. "I beat Harry at a game today," Draco said. "All though that's not really saying anything…"

Harry reached over and slapped Malfoy on his arm, then continued to eat his chicken salad.

After they all finished their lunch, they agreed to meet at the field next to the lake in around five to ten minutes, enough time for Ron to go get his chess set.

Harry and Malfoy walked together towards the lake, not talking.

"How did you become friends with Granger?" Malfoy suddenly asked. After a moment of silence, he spoke again. "Like, I can imagine you and Ron just meeting at diagon alley or something and becoming friends because of your humour or… I don't know.. But I just can't imagine you guys befriending Hermione, you guys have such a different personalities."

"Hermione can enjoy a laugh with us quite often," Harry defended. "But we wouldn't have become friends if it weren't for the fact that we saved her from a troll in first grade," Harry explained.

Malfoy looked extremely confused.

"It's a long story," Harry sighed. They had sat down near the lake and were waiting for the others to arrive in silence.

Soon, they saw Blaise and Ron walking towards them, but Harry didn't see the chess set with them and wondered if Ron had lost it.

"You ready to get your ass beat?" Malfoy asked as Blaise and Ron joined them on the floor.

"Wait, but where's the chess set?" Harry asked, confused.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "When will you learn?" Malfoy asked as Ron took out a small version of a chess set from his pocket and then proceeded to enlarge it.

Harry sighed as they started arranging the chess pieces. Ron was white and Malfoy was black, and this set was the wizard's version, so they were telling the pieces where to move instead of physically moving them. Harry wondered how lazy Wizards could get.

Both Ron and Malfoy had their eyes fixed on the set, focusing all their concentration on the game.

"Why so serious?" Harry asked, right next to Malfoy's face, annoying him.

Draco playfully shoved Harry out of the way without even looking at him and proceeded with his turn.

Neither of them had taken a single piece until after around 6 turns each, Malfoy had stolen one of Ron's pawns in exchange of Ron stealing one of Malfoy's.

The match seemed to go on forever and it wasn't until after Draco had woken Harry up from his nap that either of them won.

"Who won?" Harry asked as he rubbed his eyes. Draco didn't say anything but rolled his eyes and leaned back onto his hands.

Ron laughed. "Yeah, who won Malfoy?" Ron asked.

Draco raised his eyebrows. "I would've beaten you if it weren't for that stupid mistake I made," Draco made an excuse.

"Sure," Ron said, not believing him.

Harry noticed Blaise wasn't here. "Where's Blaise?" He asked.

"Left quite a while ago, said he was tired," Ron explained.

Harry looked at his watch. He was surprised to see it was already almost time for dinner. "We should probably be heading to dinner soon."

The three of them packed up the chess set and started walking back to the castle.

At dinner, Malfoy wasn't in his best mood, not like it's much different to his usual mood, but he was barely talking and teasing Harry.

When Malfoy and Harry were walking back to their room, Harry asked what's wrong.

Malfoy gave Harry a puzzled expression. "Nothing," He said.

"Why are you more dull and gloomy than usual?" Harry asked.

Malfoy shoved Harry's shoulder. "I am not dull and gloomy," He said, insulted.

"is it because you lost a game of chess?" Harry asked, keeping in a laugh.

"No."

The rest of the night was mostly spent in silence, both of them were tired and had a lot of studying to do.

The next morning Harry woke up to Draco putting on his quidditch robes.

"Wait, you have a match, or training?" Harry asked, not aware of any match that was being held this weekend.

"Neither," Malfoy simply stated as he slipped on his shoes. Harry was confused. "It's nice weather, I'm going riding."

Harry was barely awake. He looked at his watch. "Now? It's not even seven yet, why am I even awake?" Harry asked, flopping back down onto his bed. He didn't even have a shirt on and Malfoy was in full gear.

"You want to join?" Draco asked, sitting back down on his bed when he finished getting ready.

"Does it look like I want to join?" Harry asked, knowing that his hair was messier than usual and his eyes were extremely puffy.

"I'll wait for you there then," Malfoy stated, getting up from his bed, grabbing his broom and leaving the room.

Harry sighed and let his head roll back. He rubbed his eyes vigorously as he debated getting out of bed. For one he could lay in bed, comfortable and sleeping, or he could go outside, tired and weak, and play quidditch with the annoying git.

Harry wondered why he had chosen the latter.

The quidditch pitch was completely empty but Harry was not confused at why it was. He walked at quite a fast pace, gripping his broom, ready to fly. He could see Malfoy soaring through the air and by the looks of what he was doing, Harry figured he hadn't noticed that Harry was here yet.

Malfoy was hanging from his broom with only his feet, his eyes closed and flying against the wind.

Harry laughed as he mounted his broom. He jumped up from the ground and flew at a slow speed to reach Draco. He was right next to Malfoy, but Draco hadn't opened his eyes yet, so he was oblivious to the fact that Harry was right next to him.

It wasn't until Harry spoke and nearly gave Draco a heart attack that he did notice he was there. "Training for the ballet, Malfoy?" Harry had asked.

After Draco nearly fell off his broom, he snorted. "I nearly died," Draco exaggerated, flying properly now.

"You didn't nearly die," Harry assured him.

"You nearly killed me," Draco then said, accusingly.

"I did not nearly kill you," Harry said, laughing and raising his eyebrows.

Malfoy didn't say anything but instead turned away and dived down. Harry rolled his eyes but followed.

Soon, Harry was racing Malfoy and gravity, both of them urging their brooms faster, keeping in mind that the floor wasn't far beneath them.

They were now meters away from the ground and Malfoy was slowing down, while Harry was keeping at his speed. At the last minute, Harry swerved to avoid the ground, but got hit by Draco in the process, crashing them both onto the ground.

They rolled a few times, their body parts flinging everywhere. Harry swore he felt Draco's knee in his mouth at one point. When they both stopped rolling, Harry found himself lying on top of Draco, who was trapped under Harry.

Harry put one of his knees on the floor while keeping the other awkwardly placed on Malfoy's hip. He kept his hands on both sides of Draco's shoulders, and thought of the extremely awkward situation he had just placed himself in.

Malfoy was trying to avoid Harry's eyes, but didn't struggle to get off the ground. Harry was searching for some sort of sign or recognition from Draco but didn't get any.

Harry nudged his head closer and felt Malfoy's eyes fall on his. Their faces were as close as they were in hog's head the last weekend.

"Scared, Potter?" Malfoy asked, still staring into Harry's eyes.

Harry smirked. "You wish."

And their lips clashed.

 **The reason it's been taking me ages to update is that I'm actually running out of ideas of what to write next**

 **please help me or i won't be able to contineuueueueu**


	6. Chapter 6

**Weekend #6**

Harry had been avoiding Draco for the whole week, and he spent most nights thinking of how he would walk into the room that he had to share with Malfoy.

On Friday, he paced around in front of their room. It was 8:57pm and he had three minutes to get into the room before getting locked out. Maybe that would be better.

At 8:59 he knew he had to go in, so he opened the door and hesitantly walked in.

Malfoy was in the position he was usually in; on his bed with a book. When Harry walked in, Draco took his eyes off the book and placed them on Harry. "For I second I was hopeful that you wouldn't show up," Draco teased.

Harry pulled a face and rolled his eyes as he set all of his things down.

Draco continued to look at Harry. "I'm kidding," He simply stated.

Harry was going to actually jump off the astronomy tower if the rest of the weekend would feel this tense and awkward.

He got out some of his toiletries and things before sitting down in his bed.

Draco closed his book and put it on the small desk beside his bed. "You know, about last Sunday…" Malfoy started.

Harry sighed and winced. "Malfoy, I don't know what happened and I'd rather not talk-" Before Harry could say anything else, Malfoy stopped him.

"I was actually talking about how Ron beat me in chess but,," Malfoy said. Harry turned his head and glared at him.

"You're so annoying," Harry told him, staring at Draco for a bit before completely turning to face the other side of the room. He heard Malfoy sigh.

"No but seriously," Malfoy said. Harry was ready for Malfoy to start talking about what had happened. "How did Ron beat me? I've beaten my father!" Draco complained and Harry could feel Draco smile.

Harry turned onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. There was dent somewhere near the corner of the ceiling and it was driving Harry mad.

After a minute or so, Harry turned his head to look over at Draco to find him staring back.

"What's your deal?" Harry asked, slightly frustrated at the fact that he didn't know what the fuck was going on.

Draco smiled, not smirked, and it pissed Harry off. Why can't Malfoy just not care about Harry? It'd make it much easier for Harry to forget about him and the whole amortentia business.

"What's yours?" Malfoy replied.

Harry sighed. "I'm tired," Harry said, and with that, the lights were off and the conversation had ended.

Saturday morning, Harry woke up and Draco was surprisingly still in his underwear. He checked the time to see it was around nine.

"Morning," Draco said without turning to look at Harry. He was looking in his bag for something, possibly clothes and he had realised that Harry had woken up without turning around to see.

Draco caught Harry staring at him a second later. "Do you need something?" He asked, smiling.

Harry shook his head and looked away.

"Isn't today another DA meeting?" Malfoy asked, slipping on his shirt.

Harry sat up and flew a hand through his hair. "Shit, yeah. I completely forgot."

"What are you planning for today?" Draco wondered, putting his robes on.

"Just some jinxes and such," Harry explained. There was a pause. "No shower today then?"

"I've decided I'm going to start conserving water by limiting myself to maximum two showers a day each of them at most ten minutes," Draco told him, proud of himself.

"I take one shower a day that's three minutes," Harry laughed, standing up from his bed and looking for his clothes.

"Must be why you always smell so bad," Malfoy teased.

Harry looked over at him and sort of smiled but also glared. He was in his calvin kklein muggle underwear and he couldn't find his robes. "Where are my robes?" He asked, still searching. On the end he just pulled out this old robe that he used to wear in third grade.

After a few minutes, they left the room to go to breakfast. They sat at the Slytherin table with Pansy, Lavender, Blaise and Ron. When they sat down, Pansy gave Malfoy a funny look. "Why are you wearing the Gryffindor robes?" Pansy asked, laughing.

"Shit," Malfoy said after looking down at his robes to notice he was indeed wearing Harry's robes.

Harry sighed. "That's why I couldn't find my robes…"

"Sorry, I'll hand them to you later," Malfoy apologised. Ron eyed them.

"No, it's no problem," Harry brushed it off and looked for a piece of toast that he could spread his mars bar on.

"Since when are you two civilised to each other?" Ron asked, dumbfounded. Everyone else was also staring at them, incredibly confused.

Harry and Draco exchanged a glance. Draco pretended to whisper to the group. "It's an act so that Umbridge will see how were all united, then she can get rid of this stupid arrangement," He explained.

The group looked unconvinced. "Sure," Blaise said, sarcastically.

Draco shrugged and continued eating.

"When does the DA meeting start today?" Lavender asked, speaking the for the first time since they sat down.

"At 2pm," Ron told her.

Harry and Draco were the last ones to leave the table, seeing as how slow of an eater Harry was and how much food Draco ate.

Back in their room, they sat on the floor playing cards. They were playing the muggle game, bullshit.

"Three queens," Harry said as he put three cards, face down onto the deck.

"Look me in the eyes and say that again," Draco challenged when he saw Harry looking anywhere but at him.

"No, that's stupid… I don't have to do that," Harry rejected.

"Then you must be bullshitting," Malfoy said, raising his eyebrows.

Harry rolled his eyes and looked up at Draco. "Three ki- queens" Harry spluttered.

Draco laughed. "You're such a terrible liar," He said as he picked up the three cards that Harry had claimed to be three queens. He was surprised to see that they were in fact three queens.

"You're so gullible," Harry laughed, having tricked Draco that he was lying.

Malfoy shook his head in disbelief. "Well played, very well played," He admitted.

"At least there's one thing I can beat the unbeatable Draco at," Harry joked and Malfoy had to take an incredible amount of cards.

Draco looked up at Harry when he heard his name. Not his family's, his. "Aww, you can say my name," Draco teased.

Harry had just realised he'd said Draco's first name and not his last. "Everybody knows who the famous Malfoy is," Harry joked to try and cover up.

"If you say so,… Harry," Draco said and earned a smile from Harry.

They continued to play cards until it was quarter to one and Draco was starving. They went down to lunch to find none of their friends at the tables yet. Since Malfoy was hungry, they ate anyways.

Harry had found lasagna and poured quite a bit onto his plate, and to Draco's surprise, he started eating it without a problem.

"Since when do you eat lasagna?" Draco asked, entirely confused.

"Since last Sunday," Harry simply said.

Draco's pale cheeks turned slightly red. Harry had made a food memory from their kiss on Sunday.

They were purposely sitting next to each other so that every time either Draco or Harry moved their elbows, they would 'accidentally' touch.

"Why lasagna?" Malfoy asked at one point.

"Hm?" Harry looked confused and had a bunch of pasta in his mouth. "What do you mean?" He asked after he swallowed.

"Why did you choose to eat lasagna, not any other food?" Malfoy asked, genuinely curious.

"Oh, lasagna used to be one of my favourite foods, Mrs Weasley made the best lasagna," Harry explained.

"I'm not that much of a bad chef myself," Draco commented, forgetting what being modest was.

"I can even make toast without burning it," Harry said. "Still wonder why the Dursleys wanted me to cook for them, I could barely flip some bacon without messing up."

Draco tried to laugh but found it hard to after hearing that Harry had to cook for the Dursleys. "Well I'm not surprised," Draco joked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked.

"Someone with potion skills like yours wouldn't want to be anywhere near cooking," Malfoy laughed.

"Ha, ha."

They continued to eat in silence, and when they were done, it was 1:30pm. They decided to go straight to the room of requirement as they didn't have anything better to do. They'd wait for the DA over there.

"Did Hermione make sure to tell everyone we have a meeting today?" Draco asked as they walked up several flights of stairs.

"Yeah, she used the coins," Harry explained.

Draco nodded. "What day is it today?" He randomly asked.

Harry checked his watch. "November 17th," He answered. That means it was the 11/11/11 on last Sunday.

Harry knew Draco was thinking the same thing when he saw him counting on his fingers.

"What are you trying to do?" Harry asked, laughing.

"Figuring out what day it was last Sunday," Malfoy said, truthfully and continuing to count on his fingers.

Harry laughed. "It was the 11th," He told him, sparing him the math. "You're horrible at math."

"I am not!" Draco defended himself as they finally reached the seventh floor. They walked past the corridor where the room of requirement was and soon a door appeared. They went inside, and nobody was there yet. Harry checked the time and it was quarter to two.

He walked over to the book shelves, Draco tailing behind him. "Hermione was thinking about setting the DA some homework, but I think that's harsh," Harry said as he picked out a book randomly.

"I think it's a good idea," Draco told him, standing opposite of Harry.

Harry looked up at him, confused. "Since when is homework a good idea?" He asked.

"Well, at the pace these students are going, I'd say to give them some homework of practising the spells you teach them here," Malfoy advised and took a step closer to Harry.

Harry opened the book and flipped through the pages, only to feel Malfoy getting a step closer. He closed the book and flopped his arm down to his side, letting Draco get closer. And he did.

When Draco was close enough, he leaned down so their lips were millimetres apart. It was Harry who went on his toes to reach Malfoy's lips.

The kiss barely lasted three seconds before they were interrupted.

"Harry?" They heard Ginny call out into the room.

"Shit," Draco swore as he turned his head to see the Weaslette watching them. They were still standing right next to each other, all though Draco had lowered his hand off from Harry's face.

Ginny rushed outside of the room.

"Ginny wait!" Harry exclaimed and ran right after her. Malfoy was left alone in the room, oblivious of what to do and what will happen. Did Ginny still have feelings for Harry, was she jealous? Confused?

"Ginny!" Harry cried as he ran out of the room. She turned around, her lips pursed but she didn't look mad at all, somewhat happy.

"I am so sorry," She apologised and stopped walking. "I had no idea you guys were in there."

"No of course not," Harry brushed it off.

"So, do you want to talk about it? Or?" Ginny asked.

Harry shook his head. "Just don't tell anyone, ok?"

"Yeah, you have my word, if you can keep yours…" Ginny said.

"Huh?"

"This might be the right time to tell you that Luna and I do sort of have a thing," Ginny confessed.

Harry looked taken aback, but sort of relieved, he felt more comfortable about Draco knowing that Ginny had a thing with Luna. "Great, cool. You have my word," He told her.

"Cool," She said. "Shall we?" She gestured back to the room and they walked slowly back.

"Wait, speaking of Luna, where is she?" Harry asked.

"Oh, she took a bathroom break," Ginny explained as they walked in.

Draco was still somewhere at the bookshelves, looking though the thousands of books. Harry gestured to Harry that he should go speak to Draco and she left to go sit on the cushions, which were quite far away from the bookshelves.

"It's cool," Harry assured Draco once he reached him.

"Hm?" Draco turned to look at Harry and leaned on the bookshelves.

"She's cool with it and she won't tell anyone," He explained.

Draco sighed and looked over to where Ginny was sitting. "Thank god."

Harry continued to look at Malfoy. Draco looked back at Harry and caught him glaring at him. He raised his eyebrows. "Do you need something?" He asked, snarky.

Harry rolled his eyes and turned around to start walking towards Ginny.

Malfoy followed him. "Don't be mad," Draco said next to Harry's ear as they walked back.

"I'm not mad."

"Yes you are."

"Why would I be mad?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly."

Draco gave up as they got to Ginny, and not long after several members from the DA started walking in.

When everybody had arrived, it was 2:09pm and Harry was getting ready to start the class.

"Today we'll be practicing some easy jinxes," Harry informed the class after he got everyone quiet. "We'll start off with the easier ones, like 'petrificus totalus'. If you aren't aware, its a spell to make your opponent immobilised," Harry explained.

"Find a partner that you don't know very well, or that you don't really like, and practice with them, you can get the cushions from that side of the room for when your partner or yourself falls," Harry told them after explaining and demonstrating how to the the spell.

The room got louder as everyone scrambled to find a partner.

Harry went around the room to get everyone started and make sure they were doing the right thing and if not, he would help them.

Once he made sure that everyone knew what to do, he noticed that Malfoy was standing alone.

"It's a wonder that you couldn't find anyone that you don't really like," Harry said as he walked up to Draco.

"Can you be my partner?" Malfoy asked.

"Well I guess that makes sense as I don't really like you," Harry murmured.

Draco shoved him on the shoulder. "Piss off, you're just scared to duel me," Draco smirked.

"Oh yeah?" Harry challenged.

"Well, I beat you in 2nd grade, I don't doubt that I can beat you now," Draco remarked.

"Oh it's on," Harry couldn't stand having Malfoy think he was better at duelling than him. "Petrificus totalus!" Harry exclaimed and missed Malfoy by millimetres.

"Serpensentia!" Draco ejaculated and a live snake appeared from the tip of his wand. Now almost everyone in the room was watching.

"That's old," Harry complained as he did a simple vanishing spell to make the snake disappear. "Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted right away and got Malfoy's wand to jump out of his hand and into the air, while Draco was looking up at it, getting ready to catch it, Harry shouted another spell that got Malfoy to trip over himself and fall face flat on the ground.

The DA cheered at the very fast win.

Harry went over to help Draco up. "Well played," Malfoy winced as he got up, his whole body aching from the fall. Harry did a few spells to clear up Draco's bruises and any small scabs he had.

"Now that's a perfect example of a short, fast win duel," Hermione told the DA as Malfoy rolled his eyes. Everyone returned to practicing their own spells when they realised the duel was finished.

"I let you win," Draco murmered to Harry, grabbing him by his arm before he could escape and talk to Hermione.

"Thanks," Harry thanked him sarcastically. "I guess you could say we got to finish that duel that we never started in first year."

Malfoy looked confused. "Hm?"

"In first year you had challenged me to a duel but you never showed up," Harry reminded him.

"Ok yeah, I admit I was a bit of a prat," Draco admitted.

"Was?" Harry teased.

Draco shoved Harry's shoulder. "Bugger off, I could say the exact same about you."

Harry raised his eyes and grabbed Draco's arm when it went to shove him.

"Wow, reflexes," Draco commented when Harry let go of his arm.

"Yeah that's why I play as a seeker," Harry said.

"I guess that means you're not much of a keeper," Draco said, laughing.

Harry rolled his eyes. "That was really bad," Harry told him.

Draco shook his head but before he could speak, Hermione came along.

"Harry, you might want to wrap it up, its been over an hour," She told him.

"Shit, I didn't notice," Harry swore, then proceeded to try and get the group's attention. "For homework, continue to practice these jinxes, next time we'll move on to slightly more difficult ones," Harry told them all and then dismissed them.

Harry and Draco were the last ones to leave as they stayed to look at a few more books and put away some cushions.

"Usually when a teacher sets the homework to practice something, it almost never gets done," Malfoy stated regarding how harry set the homework of practicing the jinxes that they learnt today.

"Well I'm not a teacher," Harry told him.

"Then what are you?"

"Their friend."

Draco snorted. "I'll give you a galleon if half of them think that," Malfoy challenged.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "I could name a lot of people in the DA that are my friends."

"Oh yeah?" Malfoy asked, not believing him.

"Yeah, like Hermione, Ron," Harry paused to think for a bit longer. "Neville, Ginny… Luna?"

"That's like five people," Malfoy said, making the situation more awkward for Harry.

"I could name more people," Harry told him, convinced that he had more friends from the DA.

"Go ahead," Malfoy laughed as they walked out of the room of requirement.

"Dean, uh Cho? I guess…" Harry stuttered.

"Ok, I'm going to start talking about this non-existent potions assignment to spare you the embarrassment of not being able to continue naming people," Draco said and Harry laughed.

They walked most of the way back to their room in silence.

Back in their room, Harry took out his potions book to study. There was no actual homework set by their Professor, but he wanted to make sure that he wasn't giving Snape an excuse to make fun of his lack of knowledge or skill in potions.

"You look like you're struggling," Draco commented when he saw the look of dread on Harry's face.

"I don't get why we need to know how to brew a potion that would transform a boot into a rag if you soak it into the mixture," Harry complained.

"Well you never know when you might need a rag more than a boot," Draco told him.

"Yeah but wouldn't it be easier to go buy a rag instead of having to get all the ingredients and brewing the potions just so you can change the boot into a rag?" Harry asked, still utterly confused.

"Fair enough," Draco said, agreeing. "But you're not going to convince Professor Snape that, so you better push those thoughts aside and start thinking about how you're not going to get above a 'dreadful' unless you do something about it."

"Piss off, potions isn't my thing," Harry said, defending himself.

"Clearly."

"Well, if you're so smart, what's the amount of times you have to stir this potion after you brew it?" Harry challenged.

"Four times clockwise, two times counter clockwise," Draco said, confidently.

Harry looked to check in his book. "Wrong, that's how much times you stir it before you brew it."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Big difference."

"Well it would be if you were actually brewing the potion," Harry told him.

"Good point."

"It looks like you need some studying yourself," Harry commented.

"I'm pretty sure that I'll be fine without-" Before Malfoy could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by Harry.

"How long does it take to brew this potion?" Harry tested him.

"Six hours," Malfoy responded within two seconds.

"Ok, that one was correct, but I bet you don't know what the first ingredient for this potion is," Harry challenged.

"You're right, I don't," Draco admitted.

"Neither do I."

"You're the one with the book!" Draco accused.

"You're the one with the brain." Harry insulted himself.

Draco laughed. "Thanks," He said.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Now go away and let me study, I'm already doomed to fail, don't make it worse…"

"Oh sorry, am I distracting you?" Draco said, raising his eyebrows and smirking.

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed.

Draco left and slumped down into Harry's bed. Harry suspiciously looked up from the floor. "That's my bed," Harry told him, glaring.

"No shit sherlock," Draco said, not getting off the bed.

"Your bed is literally right there," Harry said, still on the carpet.

"It is," Draco agreed.

"So get off."

"Why? You're not even on it," Draco argued.

"Well, I want to go on it now," Harry said.

"You're only saying that because I'm on it now, you wouldn't have wanted to go on it if I had gone to my bed," Draco guessed, and was probably right.

"Well I just realised how much my ass hurts from the floor, so get off," Harry told him, getting up from the floor but leaving his potions book down.

"It's unfair, your bed is more comfortable," Draco complained.

"It's the same thing Draco, you're being stubborn."

"What was that?" Draco asked, realising that Harry had used his name.

"I said you're being stubborn," Harry repeated.

"No, the part before that," Draco edged.

"I said it's the same thing," Harry repeated again.

"No the part when you addressed me…" Draco smiled.

"Piss off," Harry laughed. "Just get off my bed."

"If it's the same thing, then you wouldn't mind going on my bed," Draco argued.

"You're the one who chose your bed, what's so bad about it?" Harry asked, confused.

"Because mine doesn't smell like you," Draco admitted, and looked up at Harry to see what his reaction was.

Harry was silent and didn't say anything. After a moment of awkward silence. Harry took Draco's arm and started pulling him off his bed by force. Draco was way to heavy for Harry's skinny weak body so when Draco pulled back, Harry was instantly pulled onto the bed.

They were both on Harry's bed, Draco on one side and Harry on the other.

"It's a compromise," Draco suggested.

Harry shoved Draco's shoulder. "We're going to break my bed," Harry worried.

"Don't be daft, you count as negative four people, how light you are," Draco teased.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I weigh like sixty kilos, I'm not that light," Harry told him.

Draco looked over at Harry. "I don't believe you weigh over fifty," Draco said.

Harry exaggerated looking offended. "You're not allowed on my bed if you're going to keep insulting me," Harry said then tried to push Draco off, but all it was doing was setting Harry back. He almost fell off the bed but Draco grabbed his arms and pulled before Harry could hurt himself.

"So I'm allowed on this bed if I'm not insulting you?" Draco asked, raising his eyebrows.

Harry rolled his eyes once more. "That is not what-" But before Harry could say anything else, Draco suddenly pulled in to kiss Harry.

It lasted for a few seconds before Draco pulled away and spoke. "Is that against one of your bed rules as well?" He asked.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Yes, actually."

Draco sighed. "That's too bad," He said then proceeded to lean in for a second kiss.

This time, Harry pulled away. "You're breaking the rules," He complained.

"Then I guess we'll have to go to my bed if we want to make out," Draco suggested.

Harry laughed.

They were both on their sides, their feet slightly touching. Draco's hand was almost on Harry's face but Harry's hands were in-between his own legs.

Draco's hand went over to Harry's forehead. He brushed his hair out of the way and his hands swept to Harry's lightning shaped scar.

"I don't get it," Draco said.

"What?" Harry asked, confused.

"Was there lightning when you got this scar? Like why is it in the shape of a lightning bolt?" Draco asked, dumbfounded.

"You idiot, it's how the wand has to move when saying the spell," Harry explained.

"Ohhh," Draco felt really dumb. He took back his hand and placed it down on the bed.

They both laid there for a couple of minutes before Draco asked a question. "Do you know the movie 'the notebook'?"

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Yes," He said. "Everybody living in the muggle world knows what the notebook is."

Draco widened his eyes. "So you've seen it?" He asked, quite surprised.

"Yeah, quite a while ago, I don't remember much of it though," Harry explained. "Why are you so surprised?"

"I've really wanted to watch it ever since I heard these two ladies talking about it in a muggle pub I went to," Draco piped.

"Well, I recently got a phone, we could probably watch it on there if you really want to," Harry suggested.

"What's a phone?" Draco asked.

Harry sighed. "Oh god."

He got up from the bed.

"That wasn't that bad of a question was it?"

"Let's just go get some dinner," Harry said, not wanting to explain what a phone is to Malfoy.

They sat at the Gryffindor table with Hermione, Ron, Blaise and Padma. After a while of casual talk, Draco asked Hermione a question. "What's a phone?"

Hermione laughed, then looked at Harry. "Where is this coming from?" Hermione asked him.

"Harry said we could watch a movie on his phone, but I have no idea what that is," Draco explained to Hermione.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "You guys are watching a movie, together?" Hermione asked, growing extremely suspicious.

Harry spoke while Draco nodded. "No, I said that I was going to watch something on my phone," Harry covered.

Draco looked confused but got the hint that Harry was trying to keep something from Hermione, so he kept quiet.

"A phone is sort of like a painting, but it's more interactive and entertaining," Hermione tried to explain to Malfoy.

Draco looked a bit confused but didn't press any further because he didn't expect to get a better answer.

After a nice meal of lasagna, Harry and Draco left to go back to their room. Harry dug into his bag to find his phone and then started looking for the movie. He was in his bed, scrolling through movies that he had downloaded.

Draco climbed onto Harry's bed to see what the phone was.

"It's so much smaller than a portrait," Draco stated.

"I guess we could make it bigger," Harry said, then he took his wand from the desk beside his bed and casted the enlargement spell. "Engorgio."

The phone tripled it's size, and Draco looked in amusement as Harry went through his phone, looking for the movie.

After staring for quite a while, Draco got up. "I heard that it's like a rule to eat popcorn while watching a movie in the muggle world," Draco said, looking for something from his bag.

Harry laughed. "Where did you get popcorn from?" He asked.

"I know a guy," Draco told him.

Harry laughed even more. "You have a popcorn guy?"

"Yes," Draco said as he pulled out a bag of kernels from his bag.

"How are you going to pop them, we don't have a popcorn machine or a stove," Harry questioned.

"Are you a wizard or not?" Draco asked, almost offended. He then took out what looked like a miniature hat, and used engorgio to enlarge it. It turns out it was a bowl that Draco then proceeded to pour all the kernels in, and use a spell to make them all pop into popcorn.

"I see you are prepared," Harry said, raising his eyebrows.

"I am prepared for anything," Draco told him, then walked back over to Harry's bed with the bowl of popcorn.

Harry found the movie an let it play after they both got comfortable. They put the tablet looking phone against a pillow and they put the popcorn bowl in-between them.

Harry noticed that Draco's eyes were wide open and he was eating the popcorn very slowly. Harry smiled and proceeded to take a piece of popcorn once the title sequence was finished.

Since Harry had already watched the movie, he mostly just gazed upon Draco and wonder how could a person be so excited about watching a movie on a phone.

He hadn't noticed that he was eating the popcorn without feeling nauseous until they had finished the bowl. They had both put their hands in the bowl at the same time to find that the only thing in the bowl were each others hands. Draco took the bowl away from the middle of them and placed it on the small desk.

After a few more minutes of watching the film, Draco grabbed the pillow and the phone and put it on his lap, then scooted closer to Harry.

"That's unfair, you have a better view of the film," Harry complained.

"Shh, don't talk while we're watching a movie," Draco shushed him, keeping his eyes on the film.

Harry sighed and then moved closer to Draco so he could see better. He then slapped a pillow onto Draco's shoulder and rest his head there. He realised he couldn't really see with the pillow sort of blocking his view. Before he could move it himself, Draco pulled it out from under his head and instead put it under his own head.

"Hey," Harry called out when his head hit Draco's shoulder.

"Shh," He shushed him again.

Harry lightly slapped him but Draco just pushed Harry's arm away.

They continued to watch in silence until they got up to the part where they were fighting, and the girl leaves him. "No!" Draco exclaims.

Harry was alarmed, he took his head off of Draco's shoulder. "Are you ok?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

"How can she just leave him? Her soon to be husband is not right for her, it's like an arranged marriage!" Draco seemed outraged. Harry paused the film. "But it's not entirely her fault, her parents shouldn't pressure her into marrying someone rich. They can't dictate who she can love and who she can't, that's unfair!"

Harry let Draco continue.

"She should be with the one she really wants to be with, not who her parents want her to be with, even if it's the poorer guy. Even if it's someone her parents don't really accept," Draco ranted.

"Draco," Harry addressed carefully. "This seems way more personal than it's supposed to be…"

"It's not, she's just creating a stupid choice," Draco stated and played the movie.

Harry was not convinced, but continued to watch the movie in silence.

When they finished the movie, Harry swore he saw a tear fall from Draco's eye.

"Are you crying?" Harry asked a bit too roughly.

"No," Draco answered, quickly wiping his eyes. "My eyes just get tired after staring into the screen for a while."

Harry laughed. "Ok, but did you like it?" He asked.

Draco shrugged. "Yeah, it was alright."

"The whole time you were sitting on and edge and staring at the screen with wide eyes, I don't think you even blinked," Harry teased.

"That's why I might look like I'm crying," Draco explained.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Now I know what your soft spot is."

"I do not have a soft spot," Draco said sternly.

"Sure," Harry said as he took his phone from Malfoy, turned it off and shrunk it.

They were now both laying in Harry's bed in complete darkness.

"What time is it?" Draco asked.

Harry brightens up his watch to check the time. "Nearly midnight," Harry told him. "I'm exhausted."

"Can we switch beds tonight?" Draco asked.

"No," Harry simply answered.

"Your bed makes me feel tired," Draco explained.

"You feel tired?" Harry asked him, stifling a yawn.

"Surprisingly, yes," Draco said, mid-yawn.

Harry didn't say anything else but instead got more comfortable in his bed.

He didn't hear Draco get up before he fell asleep.

The next morning, he woke up with a very stiff leg. Draco's leg had been on Harry's and now Harry's is numb.

Draco was asleep to Harry's surprise. This was the first time that Harry had ever seen Draco actually sleeping. He tried to get his leg out from under Draco's but it caused Draco to stir so he left it there.

He laid there for a few more minutes until he was really afraid that his leg was going to fall off. So he slowly pulled it out and when Draco didn't wake up, Harry sighed in relief. He tried to get up without waking Malfoy up, but once he was off the bed, he heard Malfoy grown.

"Why are you in my bed?" Draco asked, still partly asleep and rubbing his eyes.

"You're in my bed you twat," Harry told him.

"Why do I feel so tired when I slept so much?" Draco asked, confused.

"That's what happens when you wake up," Harry explained.

"That doesn't make sense," Draco complained, sitting up right.

"You'll feel less tired later on," Harry tried to tell him.

"What time is it?" Draco asked, pulling the blanket off of him.

Harry looked at his watch. "Almost ten," Harry told him.

Draco's eyes instantly widened. "By the time I finish getting ready, it'll be time for lunch!" Draco exclaimed, quickly getting out of bed.

"Don't tell me that you've never woken up after ten," Harry said, confused.

"I can't remember ever waking up after seven," Draco told him.

"I don't believe you."

"Ok," Draco said as he rushed to the bathroom with his things, he was still wearing the clothes that he had on from yesterday, neither of them had bothered to change after watching the movie.

When Draco got into the bathroom, Harry set up a timer on his watch. He was really curious to how long it did really take Draco to get ready in the morning.

While waiting, Harry got ready himself, by changing his clothes. He then slumped back onto the bed that both of them had slept on, automatically keeping to the side that he had slept on.

When he heard the shower turn on, it had been twenty-three minutes. Harry rolled his eyes, he really did wonder what Draco did in the bathroom for that long.

It was past thirty-five minutes when Harry heard the shower turn off. Ten minutes later, he came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and his hair dripping.

"Where's my hairdryer?" Draco asked, stressing about the fact that he was not ready and it was half past ten. "Fuck it, I'm using the spell."

Harry laughed.

"Goddammit I forgot the spell," Draco panicked once he had gotten his wand.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, I got it," He then stood up from the bed with his wand and with a swish of his wand but without saying anything, he got Malfoy's hair dry.

Draco turned around to face Harry. "Thank you," He said hurriedly and then turned back, pulling his towel up in the process of rushing back to the bathroom.

Harry watched in amusement as he went back to his bed to lay down. His timer read forty-two minutes.

When Draco got out the next time, he was in his boxers, but his hair looked much tidier. "I forgot my clothes," Draco stated as he rushed to his bag to grab his clothes.

"You're a mess," Harry laughed, watching him was entertainment.

Harry watched Draco finish putting on all his clothes, and then proceed back to the bathroom to put a few more hair products in his hair.

When he got out the last time, he seemed to be finished. He looked as though he was panting and had just finished a quidditch match.

"That's the fastest I've ever gotten ready," Draco said, somewhat proud of himself.

"That took fifty-six minutes," Harry told him.

"Come on, we can still squeeze in breakfast before lunch, it's the most important meal of the day," Draco said, walking towards the door.

Harry sighed but followed.

It was the end of another long weekend.

 **Sorry this one took so long, but it's longer than the others SO APPRECIATE IT PLS**

 **follow, favourite and review if you want me to post new chapters quickerrr**


	7. Chapter 7

**Weekend #7**

Harry hadn't realised that he had been waiting for Friday to come until that very day when he kept checking his watch to see when he could leave to go to their room. On the end he left at five to eight, and got there no later than eight.

Draco was looking through his things when Harry walked in. The sound of the door closing cause Draco to turn around and walk towards Harry.

"Miss me?" He asked, teasingly when he was no further than two feet away from Harry.

Harry snorted. "No," He lied.

"Not even a little?" Draco edged.

Harry rolled his eyes and turned away from Malfoy. He walked towards his bed and threw his things down before throwing himself down.

Draco walked over to Harry's bed and sat down.

Harry looked over at him and raised his eyebrows. Harry's bag was in-between them but that didn't stop Malfoy from getting closer to Harry.

"You need something?" Harry asked him, shoving his bag slightly to the side.

"Are you and Hermione fighting?" Draco suddenly asked.

Harry's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "No, why?"

"I heard you guys fighting on Wednesday," Draco explained.

"Stalker," Harry accused.

"Overhearing is not the same as stalking," Draco argued.

"You would know."

Draco rolled his eyes and brought his feet up onto the bed, making himself more comfortable.

"Yup, go ahead, make yourself at home," Harry said, sighing and moving his bag completely off the bed so they'd have more room.

"No but seriously, what were you guys bickering about?" Draco asked, genuinely curious.

"Why do you care?" Harry asked, but when Draco raised his eyebrows as if to say 'really?', Harry proceeded to answer his question. "Uh, I don't even remember, it was something about how I was keeping something from her and that's not fair as apparently she tells me everything, almost everything- she then corrected herself… and then I started talking about how if she doesn't tell me everything why should I, and then she started talking about how we used to tell each other everything and now since I'm more involved with 'other people' that we are drifting apart…" Harry tried to explain. "It was kind of stupid but…"

"What does she mean you're more involved with other people?" Draco asked, confused.

"I don't know, she probably meant you," Harry admitted.

"Why have we been like, mortal enemies for the past five years?" Draco asked.

Harry laughed. "Well it's a bit far to say that… If you're the mortal enemy then what's Voldemort?" Harry said.

"You know what I mean," Draco said, sighing.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I mean you were kind of a prat," Harry told him.

"Says you," Malfoy spat back.

"Sorry, let me rephrase that… you ARE kind of a prat," Harry teased him.

"Piss off," Draco said, shoving Harry.

"Hey, this is my bed, you're not allowed to shove me on my bed," Harry established.

"Another one of your rules?"

"Yes," Harry simply answered.

"I mean it's not my fault that we've been enemies for so long," Draco accused.

"What do you mean? We both bullied each other," Harry admitted.

"You're the one who turned down my friendship," Draco argued.

Harry laughed. "You're not still on about that are you?"

Draco didn't say anything but instead glared.

Harry rolled his eyes. "First of all, I turned it down because you were being a bastard to Ron, plus it wouldn't have worked out because I'm in Gryffindor and you're in Slytherin," Harry reasoned.

"Yeah but you must understand that twelve year old me wouldn't leave it alone if someone deliberately turned me down, let alone humiliated me in public," Draco said.

"You are not going to let this go, are you?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows.

The silence from Draco answered his question.

Harry turned around so he was facing Draco. Draco continued to face the ceiling.

"Come on Draco, you don't want to go making enemies of the wrong sort," Harry paused, not getting an answer from Malfoy. "I can help you there," He finished, quoting the first year Draco.

Draco gave in. "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks," He answered, looking down at Harry.

Harry raised his eyebrows. They were both laying on their sides facing each other on Harry's bed.

"When my bed breaks, I'm using your bed and you're sleeping on the floor," Harry told him, smiling.

Draco was confused. "Why can't we both use my bed if your bed breaks?" He asked.

"Your bed's smaller," Harry stated.

"My bed's smaller? Who chose this arrangement?" Draco was outraged.

"You, actually," Harry said, reminding him that Draco had chosen that bed.

"If your bed breaks we can use _reparo,_ idiot," Draco said, laughing.

"If my bed breaks, we use _reparo_ and you're not allowed to sleep on it anymore," Harry compromised.

Draco looked offended. "That's a bit harsh," He complained.

"Ok, fine… if my bed breaks, you're fixing it," Harry established.

"Fine," Draco agreed. "But it's not going to break."

"How do you know?"

"Well for one, you're basically negative weight," Draco said, earning a slap from Harry. "And also, do you really think that Hogwarts makes beds that break from the weight of two people?"

"I guess not," Harry admitted.

"Surely the people who made the bed didn't think that none of the students would be fooling around in them," Draco laughed.

Harry raised his eyebrows but laughed.

"Are you tired?" Draco asked after a while of nobody talking.

"Not really," Harry said as he hid a yawn from Malfoy.

"Do you want to watch something?" Draco asked.

"What do you want to watch?" Harry asked.

"The bridge to teribithia," Draco suggested.

"Oh, I've heard of that," Harry said. "It's the one with Josh Hutchinson when he was a child."

Draco was extremely confused. "I don't know, I just saw a poster of it a while back at king's cross," Draco explained.

Harry twisted his body to grab his phone. He then proceeded to enlarge it and look for the movie.

"Here," He placed his phone in-between them.

After a few minutes of the movie, he felt Draco rest his head on his shoulder. Harry tensed his arm but didn't move, and they continued to watch.

Harry was deeply watching the movie, so he didn't notice when Draco fell asleep until he had spoken and had gotten no answer. "How old are they?" He had asked Draco.

He looked down at his shoulder where Draco was resting and tried not to move so he wouldn't wake him up.

Since he was genuinely interested in what was going to happen in the movie, he continued to watch, but found it difficult to concentrate on the movie while he was aware that Draco was sleeping on his shoulder.

He tried to keep his eyes open as he watched the movie but he soon found himself getting more and more sleepier.

The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was the news that Leslie had died.

He woke up the next morning to Draco's face. His eyes were opened, suggesting that he was awake. Harry noticed that his hands were a bit sweaty and he looked down at them to see that his hand was somewhat twisted with Malfoy's.

"Sleep well?" Harry asked him, yawning.

"Yes actually, I only woke up like five minutes ago," Draco told him.

"That's good," Harry said, not moving his hand or any other part of his body just yet. He was comfortable and didn't want to get out of bed.

"How was the movie?" Draco asked Harry, knowing that he had fallen asleep before the movie finished.

"I actually didn't finish it," Harry admitted. "I got up to the part where Leslie-" He was interrupted by Draco's hand covering his mouth; the hand that wasn't holding his.

Harry widened his eyes.

"Don't spoil it," Draco threatened, keeping his hand on Harry's mouth.

Harry mumbled, trying to speak.

Draco dragged his hand off of Harry's face but kept it close to his chin.

"I won't spoil it, but I'm not going to watch it again," Harry told him.

"Why not?" Draco asked, confused.

"Because, it's like reading a book all over again, it's not as exciting," Harry explained.

"I've read our potion textbook three times already, it gets more exciting each time," Draco said contrasting Harry's statement.

Harry laughed. "You're such a nerd," He called him.

"Am not," Draco said defensively.

Harry snorted.

"I'm hungry," Draco then said, slipping his hand out of Harry's and taking off the blanket so he could get out of bed. Harry attempted to pull Draco back on to the bed.

"I was kidding," Harry protested, still trying to pull Draco but he wouldn't budge.

"I know," Draco said unconvincingly. "I'm genuinely hungry."

Harry sighed. "Fine."

He stood up a minute later then grabbed his clothes and changed really quickly.

He saw Draco collecting his things to shower, but Harry stopped him before he could walk into the bathroom.

"Draco, you smell fine," Harry told him, blocking the way to the bathroom. "I dare you to get ready without the bathroom."

Draco gaped at him and even dropped his underwear. "Not even to use the mirror?" Draco asked.

Harry shook his head.

Draco sighed deeply but proceeded to change into his clothes.

When he finished putting on his clothes, he fiddled with his hair for along time, using his brush to try and shape it.

"How do I know if it looks good or not?" Draco complained.

"You don't," Harry simply stated.

Draco looked dumbstruck. "How do you live like this?"

"Draco, your hair looks fine," Harry assured him. "Let's go."

"How can I trust your definition of fine when you're walking around with your hair like that?" Draco argued.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Nobody cares about your hair Draco, and nobody will notice."

"You don't know that."

"Come on, I thought you were hungry," Harry said and walked over to Draco to start pulling him towards the door. Malfoy resisted for a bit but then gave in and walked with Harry out the door.

They got to the great hall and went to sit on the Slytherin table. Blaise and Ron were there already.

"What's with your hair?" Blaise asked Draco once they sat down.

Draco's mouth opened wide and he stared at Harry accusingly.

"It looks fine," Harry told him, then looked over to Blaise to gesture him to stop.

"I knew it wasn't fine, you just want to embarrass me like you did in first year," Draco said, offended.

"I actually think it looks decent," Harry said.

Draco didn't talk to him for the rest of breakfast.

"Don't we have a DA meeting after lunch?" Ron reminded them before they left.

"Oh shit, yeah," Harry remembered. "Yeah we'll be there."

Draco finally spoke to him when they were back in their room. "What are you planning for the DA meeting today?" He asked.

"It's going to be quite a fun lesson," Harry told him, not actually giving away what was going to happen.

Draco shrugged and went over to Harry's bed. He slumped down without taking off his shoes.

Harry eyed him. "Shoes?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Sorry, mOM," Draco teased, taking off his shoes and throwing them across the room.

Harry took off his own shoes and walked over to the bathroom to wash up and brush his teeth.

"So you're allowed in the bathroom and I'm not?" Draco complained.

"You are, I just said you couldn't get ready in the bathroom," Harry called out from inside the bathroom.

Draco groaned and stood up to join Harry in the bathroom. "My hair doesn't actually look that bad," Draco realised once he looked in the mirror. Harry was about to say something before Draco stopped him to finish his sentence. "Compared to yours."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Bugger off, my hair looks fine," Harry said, shoving Draco against the wall. Draco held onto Harry's arm when he shoved him, pulling Harry with him against the wall.

They were standing against the bathroom wall, inches apart. Draco brought a hand and stroked it through Harry's hair only to pull Harry's head to Draco's, smashing their lips together.

"I guess it's not that bad," Draco commented when they pulled apart, his hands still in Harry's hair.

Harry raised his eyebrows and walked away from Draco, going back to the mirror to brush his teeth.

Draco looked offended. "Hey," He said when Harry pulled away from him. He caught the hem of Harry's shirt and tried to pull him back but Harry wouldn't budge.

"I have to brush my teeth," Harry told him.

"Why do you even bother?" Draco asked, leaning against the wall next to the mirror and watching Harry stare in the mirror while brushing his hair.

"Says the person who spends twenty six hours a day getting ready," Harry teased.

"I'm not great at math but I don't think that adds up," Draco said, actually unsure.

Harry laughed. "It's an exaggeration."

"No but seriously, you can just use magic to clean your teeth," Malfoy told him.

"True," Harry shrugged, like it was something that he only just realised.

"You're boring," Draco told him, still standing against the wall.

"Draco, I'm brushing my teeth."

"Fine," Draco slumped off the wall and walked back into their room. Harry hard him fall down onto a bed, probably his.

Harry finished washing up after a few minutes and went to join Malfoy in the room. He sat on the edge of the bed and took out his phone from his bag.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, curious.

"Reading," Harry stated.

"Reading on your movie screen?" Draco asked, confused.

"It's a phone, it can do multiple things," Harry explained.

"Like be a book?"

"I guess."

"Do you want to go swimming?" Draco suddenly asked.

"What?" Harry said, confused. "No, where? Now?"

Draco laughed. "At the great lake, come on," He pestered.

"You do this regularly?" Harry asked, getting pulled off of his bed by Malfoy.

"Yes, it's fun," Draco told him, dragging him to the door.

"I don't have a swimsuit though," Harry made an excuse.

"Boxers look like a swimsuit, it's fine," Draco brushed it off.

"People will see, we're not allowed," Harry said, trying to find a reason so they don't have to swim.

"Nobody will see, we'll go to the further side. Pus there's no actual rule that we're not allowed to swim in the great lake," Draco said.

Harry was dragged out the door, and the two teenagers found themselves walking to the great lake together.

They were walking so that their hands would purposely touch as they moved. They avoided people in the hallways and they hid from Umbridge when they saw her near the quidditch pitch. They didn't want her to seem suspicious of what they were doing.

They went to the further end of the lake where there was a tree that would mostly cover them up. Draco immediately pulled his shirt and pants off when they came and dived into the lake.

Harry stared in disbelief. He didn't want to go into the water, so he stayed outside, sitting near the tree and watching Malfoy.

"Come on, don't be a wimp,' Draco called out from the water.

"I'm not a wimp, I'm just not in the mood," Harry explained.

Draco groaned. "Well at least come closer so I don't have to shout to you," Draco suggested.

Harry sighed but obliged, standing up and walking towards the lake. He sat down and took off his shoes so his feet could dangle in the water.

Draco put his arms out onto the side so he was hanging by the edge of the grass.

"Do you not know how to swim?" Draco asked.

"I know how to swim," Harry told him, rolling his eyes.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Draco assured him.

Harry said nothing and instead continued to stare at Malfoy. After a moment or so, Harry felt himself leave the ground and get dragged into the water.

He spluttered around the water, reaching to the surface for air. He grabbed on to Malfoy and the grass on the edge of the lake so he wouldn't drown.

Draco held him, laughing. "So you don't know how to swim."

Harry was completely soaked, from his messy black hair to his bare feet, there wasn't an inch of him that wasn't drenched in icky lake water.

"You're such a bastard, you're lucky I had taken my glasses off," Harry shouted at him. "And the Dursleys never let me swim, how could I have learnt?"

"What about last year in the triwizard tournament, you had to swim for the second task," Draco inquired, curious.

"Well I had gillyweed, so the fish part of me clearly knew how to swim," Harry explained.

"Let go of the side," Draco challenged.

Harry refused. "I'm going to drown."

"I'm not going to let you go," Draco assured him. "I can stand at this end anyways."

Harry sighed but let go. Draco was holding both of his arms.

"I bet you could stand here if you stretched down with your tippy toes," Draco said.

Harry tried to and he felt the ground, but his face was nearly completely covered in water.

"I bet I can hold my breath underwater for longer," Draco challenged.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Oh please, I've held mine for more than an hour before," Harry joked, having held his breath using gillyweed for the second task.

Draco took a huge breath and went underwater, Harry following.

They opened their eyes to make sure neither of them were cheating. They floated there, Harry's shirt loosely flying around along with his hair, while Draco was comfortable in his boxers.

Draco edged closer to Harry and within a few seconds he matched his lips up with Harry's, and they were kissing underwater. It was different than kissing elsewhere, water was going everywhere, they couldn't see and they had no air.

Harry was the first to pull away and come up for air.

Draco came up a few seconds later. "I win," Draco spluttered, gasping for air.

Harry looked bewildered. "No you don't, that's cheating," Harry complained.

"Oh so there's rules to this now?" Draco asked.

Harry hesitated. "It's just cheating," He told him, laughing.

Harry was still holding onto Draco when they heard something; the sound of footsteps crunching on the twigs and leaves along the river.

"Shit," Draco exclaimed, and quickly scrambled to the edge of the lake, pulling Harry with him.

They pulled themselves out of the water when they saw who was walking near them.

"Hi Harry Potter!" Colin Creevey squealed when he realised who was in the lake.

"Uh, hi Colin," Harry greeted awkwardly. Both of them were out of the lake now, grabbing their clothes.

"What are you doing in the lake with Malfoy?" Colin asked innocently, slowly pulling his camera towards his face.

"No pictures," Harry told him, quickly pulling on his shoes and drying them with a simple spell. Draco did the same. "Draco just stupidly fell and I don't want to be accused of his death," Harry explained.

"Then why are his clothes and shoes off if he accidentally fell," Colin asked, not believing Harry's excuse.

Harry sighed. "Look, just keep your mouth shut about it, will you?" He asked.

"Sure," Colin agreed. "If you give me a signed picture," He bargained.

Harry rolled his eyes. Draco laughed. "Fine," Harry agreed.

Colin pulled out a folded piece of paper from his robe and unfolded it to reveal an A3 paper of Harry's face cropped onto a half naked guy that looked suspiciously like Justin Bieber.

Draco laughed even harder and Harry tried to keep a straight face when he took the quill from Colin's other hand and quickly signed the photo.

"Thanks Harry!" Colin said, and with that he was off.

Harry struggled to keep in his laugh any longer. "That was really embarrassing," Harry admitted.

Draco was now fully clothed and he was just waiting for Harry. "Can I also have a signature?" He asked.

"Yeah sure, do you have a photo that you want me to sign?" Harry asked, playing along.

"Of course, let me just whip out the photo of shredded Harry I keep in my pocket," Draco teased.

Harry finished collecting the rest of his things and they both left to go to back to their room.

"What time is it?" Draco asked as they entered the castle.

"Around half past one," Harry told him.

"You want to go for lunch?"

"Sure," Harry shrugged.

They left to the great hall without visiting their room before. They sat down at the Gryffindor table with Ron, Blaise, Hermione, Padma, Ginny and Luna.

"Why's your hair wet Harry?" Hermione asked when they sat down.

"Oh, I just showered," He explained.

"Do you have everything prepared for the DA meeting? We should probably leave in maximum twenty minutes," Ron told him, stuffing mashed potatoes into his mouth while talking.

"Yeah I do," Harry simply said.

Draco was sitting next to Harry, already piling his plate with food. "What do you feel like today?" Draco asked. "A burger, a salad, or some lasagna?"

Harry took a minute to think about the very hard decision. "Let's go with a burger," Harry decided.

They ate lunch in mostly silence, only sometimes would Padma bring up something about her sister or Ginny would start talking about this new spell she found out about.

"We'll meet you guys there then? We're going to go back to our room just to wash up," Ginny told them.

"Yeah sure, see you," Harry agreed.

Back in their room, Harry grabbed everything he needed, including his wand, a book and for some reason, his invisibility cloak.

Draco was confused but didn't say anything as they left to go to the room of requirement.

A few of the DA was already there, including Ginny, Hermione, Padma and Luna. But the room of requirement was set up differently today. There were barriers and obstacles and places that looked like hiding places, it was a way bigger space than usual. The place was about as big as the football pitch.

"Why is it so different today?" Luna asked, unaware of what was going to happen in their meeting today.

"You'll see," Was all that Harry said.

As time flew by, more and more people came into the room, surprised by it's arrangement.

As soon as Harry saw that basically everyone was here, he got the attention of everyone. "Ok, I know a lot of you are wondering why there's a really weird set up today," He saw a lot of nods from the faces of almost everyone in the room. "Well, we're going to play a small game of capture the flag today."

People murmured in excitement and confusion, some not knowing what that game is.

Hermione stepped in. "Basically the aim of the game is to get the flag of the other time, and bring it to your side," She explained.

"We'll have two teams, basically just separate from your room buddy and each of you choose a side, either blue or red," Harry told them.

Everyone scrambled to choose which one of them would go on which side, and in no time, the room was split. Harry was on the blue team and Draco was on the red.

"The rules are, you're not allowed to use any spells that will cause permanent damage, and no physical violence," Harry enforced. "But other than that, have fun." And with that, the groups ran to the end of their side, to start making a strategy.

Harry tried not too help too much, wanting to give them a chance to strategies themselves. He saw that Ginny had taken charge.

"Ok, we need two groups, one on defence of the flag, and the other on offence, trying to steal their flag," She decided.

There was almost 20 of them so they split themselves into two even groups, figuring out who's best at what and making sure the groups were fair.

"We have to wear these tags to show that we're on the blue team," Harry explained, handing the tags to everyone in his team.

"Ok, should we go?" Neville asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Let's," Harry said, and with that, they split into their two groups, Harry going with the offence team to the other side of the pitch while the rest stayed behind, spreading out and protecting their flag.

Harry ran with his wand in his hand, Neville and Dean by his side. Their first encounter with the other team was when somebody shot the stunning spell from behind one of the obstacles.

Harry immediately took cover, and was followed by Neville. Dean was hit by the stunning jinx so Harry quickly muttered the counter-jinx and in no time Dean scrambled to hide as well.

"Ok, I'll go first to distract them, when you think it's clear, I want you to run right ahead and get closer, but stay hidden and try to fire the least amount of spells," Harry ordered to Neville. He took out his cloak from his pocket in his robe and slipped it on.

He ran from behind the obstacle and when the others were in his sight, he started to fire spells and jinxes from beneath his cloak. He tried to do non verbal spells but he usually had to mutter them for it to work correctly.

After stunning and disarming a few people, Harry spotted Malfoy, who had realised that his team was being attacked and had come over to try and help. He shot a disarming spell at him and missed by inches, which caught Draco's attention. He looked towards where Harry was standing.

Not long after, Draco ran to the next obstacle, getting closer to Harry.

Harry saw Draco's head move around, scanning the room as if he was trying to find something. "I know it's you, Harry," Harry heard Draco say.

Harry smirked and ran over to the obstacle the Draco was hiding behind. He silently disarmed him and then proceeded to take off his cloak in front of him.

"You prat, give me back my wand," Draco laughed. Harry refused. "I knew it was you who was throwing those suspicious spells coming from nowhere."

"Good job," Harry congratulated him.

"Why aren't you stunning me or something, maybe running away, trying to get the flag?" Draco asked.

"What's the point of teaching them if I'm going to do all the work?" Harry questioned, and got himself comfortable in their hiding space. It was a little block that was near the wall and had a small little cubby that you could crawl under.

"Also isn't it kind of unfair that you have an invisibility cloak?" Draco asked, somewhat jealous of Harry's possession.

"It's called teaching them the element of surprise," Harry explained. "Also, if you were duelling Voldemort, you don't get to point out whats fair and what's not."

"Good point," Draco admitted. "So are you going to wait here until the games finished?"

"Pretty much, unless you really want to get out there and fight some first graders with some terrifying disarming spells," Harry suggested.

"Sounds like a lot of fun," Draco said sarcastically.

"I'm sure it does," Harry told him while scooting closer to Malfoy.

"Harry," Malfoy warned, not wanting anything to happen as they might get caught.

"What?" Harry asked innocently.

"Well, we're in a room filled with children, you don't think it's possible that somebody could come across us?"

"I'm not doing anything," Harry defended himself.

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Do you want to see what's happening?" He suggested.

Harry shrugged. "Sure, get under the cloak," He told them, and both of them hid under, their feet showing because of Draco's height.

They scanned the room to see that a lot of them were on the floor, stunned, and the rest of them were mostly hiding and trying to get a sneaky attack towards the flag. He spotted Ginny behind an obstacle near the opposite team's flag. She was very close.

"Come on," Harry gestured. He gave Draco back his wand and they walked over to the stunned bodies and started muttering the anti jinx so they'd be able to resume playing. Soon all of them were back up on their feet.

Spells started flying everywhere again and through all the chaos, Harry saw Ginny sneak of further towards the flag. Blaise was in front of their flag, and Ginny was preparing to throw a quick unexpected spell at him.

Harry watched from the sidelines as Ginny sprung up from her hiding spot and threw a spell at Blaise. He ducked and it missed him by inches, and not long after, both of them were duelling, spells flying everywhere.

Everybody also had an opponent to duel, so nobody could help the other. Harry laughed out loud when Ginny finished Blaise off with a bat bogey hex.

She ran straight to the flag and grabbed it off it's hook, then proceeded to run back towards her team's end of the field.

Harry felt Draco slip out form underneath the cloak. He watched as Draco ran over and threw a quick spell at Ginny, causing her legs to buckle and for her to drop the flag.

Harry shook his head in disbelief. Draco grabbed the flag and ran back, Ginny tailing him close behind. She threw a few hexes at him, making him slow down but he still held possession of their flag.

Then Harry was blinded with a flash of light, and when he could see again, it was neville holding the flag at their end of the field. The blue team had won.

Harry slipped out form underneath his cloak and walked over to Neville. "how did you learn the blinding spell?" Harry asked, intrigued as it was quite a difficult spell to master.

"Oh, I read it somewhere," Neville brushed it off.

Everyone congratulated each other and thanked Harry for the fun lesson before heading off back to their rooms.

Harry and Draco walked back together after everybody left.

"Does anyone know?" Draco suddenly asked.

"Know about what?" Harry asked.

"Us, I guess," Draco said, trying to make it subtle.

"Oh," Harry realised. "No. Well not that I know of." Draco nodded. "Why?"

Draco shrugged, then stopped walking. Harry haunted as well.

Harry saw Draco swallow heavily. "What's wrong?"

"You can't tell anyone, ok?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded. "Of course, I won't," He assured him.

Malfoy looked dead serious. "No but, seriously. If anyone found it, if it spread around. And if my father found out," Draco barely croaked out the last words.

Harry looked concerned. "What brought this up?" He wondered.

Draco continued walking, and Harry followed. "I got a letter back home from my father."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Draco sighed. "It was about my arranged marriage," Draco explained.

"Your arranged marriage?" Harry exclaimed. They had just arrived in the from of their room, but they stood there without going in.

"Yeah, with Parkinson," Draco admitted.

Harry was extremely dumbfounded. "You're 15 and you already have an arranged marriage with Pansy?"

"Well, what did you expect? I come from a pure blood family, they need me to continue on the family line. Especially since I am the only child," He explained, like it was obvious.

Harry looked hurt. "Well, what are you going to do?"

Draco looked as if Harry had said something stupid. "What do you mean, what am I going to do? When the time comes, I'll have to marry Parkinson, have little baby Malfoys that will eventually go to Hogwarts and live happily ever after and such," He explained.

Harry frowned, and turned around to open the door. He stalked inside and slumped on his bed.

Malfoy realised that Harry was pissy so he joined him on the bed.

"Did I say something?" Draco asked, genuinely confused.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You're talking about a marriage with another girl in front of me. What do you expect from my reaction, a congratulations? Oh I'm so happy for you!"

"Well it's not like I have much of a choice, Harry. If I did, I'd definitely choose you over pansy," Draco assured him, turning onto his side so he was facing Harry.

Harry said nothing but instead just stared at the ceiling.

"I mean that's not saying much seeing as Parkinson is a real prat, but," Draco teased. Harry's lips jerked at the sides, suggesting the anger with Malfoy has subsided.

He turned onto his side as well so that he was also facing Malfoy. They laid there, not saying anything. Harry was playing with the hem of the blanket while Draco was playing with Harry's hand.

"I like this," Draco said suddenly, breaking the silence.

Harry looked a bit confused. "You like what?"

"This."

Harry seemed to comprehend this time. "Well I sure hope so. If you didn't, that'd be a bit awkward."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight."

They then both closed their eyes and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning, Harry woke up in the bed alone. He suspected that Draco might be in the bathroom as usual, but the door was open and he couldn't hear anything. Confused, he got up to check anyways.

After the definite fact that he was not present, Harry quickly got dressed to check if he had gone to breakfast early. It was 9am, and Draco usually didn't leave without him.

He went through the corridors, not bumping into many people before he heard something coming from the room to his right. It sounded like Professor Umbridge's squeaky voice. He was about to leave when he heard the very familiar, raspy voice that he knew belonged to Draco Malfoy.

He halted in front of the door, making sure they couldn't see him but that he could hear them.

"Malfoy, we agreed to this. We don't want to break our agreement, do we?" He heard Umbridge say to Malfoy.

"No, Proffessor," Draco agreed hesitantly.

"And we both know we are doing this for the safety of everyone, not just here in Hogwarts, but for all witches and wizards exposed to him," She said. Harry wondered who she meant when she said he. "Harry Potter is very dangerous, and Malfoy, you are doing all of us a great favour, do you understand?"

Harry's eyes widened. What was Draco doing for Umbridge? Draco didn't respond but Harry could almost hear him nod to her.

"So we need you to keep transferring the critical information that you recognise during your weekends with Harry, what other way could we all be informed if the boy is going to do anything dangerous?" Professor Umbridge explained.

Once Harry understood what she had said, his feet couldn't bare standing in that proximity of Malfoy. He speed walked quickly back to the gryffindor common room, without going to breakfast or collecting his things from their weekend room.

For he had just found out that Draco Malfoy had been spying on him for all the weeks that they'd been together.


	8. Chapter 8

**Weekend #8**

 _Draco_

That whole week had been a blur.

Draco couldn't understand why Harry had ignored him the whole time. What had he done wrong? In potions he avoided looking at him at all. In the great hall he didn't give him the usual glance from across the tables. The DA meeting was the worst, when Harry didn't even acknowledge him, and when Draco had asked a question about a spell they were learning, Harry had gotten Hermione to help him, and even addressed him as Malfoy.

He was utterly dumbofunded.

But he'd have to talk to him now, they would be in the same room for the whole weekend. He couldn't avoid Malfoy forever.

He slowly walked to their room on that Friday afternoon, dreading the thought of Harry's ignorance. As usual, Harry wasn't inside the room when Draco got there. So he slumped down on his own bed instead of Harry's, and waited.

It was 20 minutes later when somebody opened the door. But it wasn't Harry, it was the Weasley.

This made Draco even more confused, and slightly angry. "Wrong room, Weasley?" He asked.

"Nope. There was a switch," Ron told him.

"A switch?" Malfoy muttered and abruptly sat up on his bed. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Harry really didn't want you as a roommate anymore," Weasley explained. "I mean, it's the same for me, you or Blaise. Both are equally annoying."

"And Professor Umbridge allowed this?" He exclaimed, standing up.

"Apparently so," Weasley confirmed.

Draco bit back tears. Why did Harry suddenly hate him?

He quickly rushed out the door, not saying another word to the redhead, and went straight up to Umbridge's office.

He barged in, his anger taking over him. "Did you say something to Harry?" He almost shouted at her.

Umbridge looked slowly and carefully up from the paper that she was writing on, and smiled. "Now, now, dear. Why would I do such a thing?" She asked, putting her quill down.

Draco was almost shaking now and he had to close his eyes to calm his breathing. "Ok, you're right. But why did you switch Weasley and Harry?" He asked.

"Well, Harry came to me, talking about how he thought my educational degree was a very good idea and how he was getting along with you very well. Now, of course I knew it was a trick to get him to switch roommates," Umbridge was explaining before she got interuptted.

"So why did you let him?"

"Patience," She ushered him. "Seeing as you had told me on last Sunday how you wouldn't be doing me that, 'favour' anymore, I thought it perfectly fit to let Mr Blaise on the job. He seemed very keen."

Draco was angry, confused, and mostly hurt by the fact that Harry wanted to switch roommates. Was it because somebody had found out, and he was trying to stop anything before it spread? Or did he possibly find out about his little bidding with Professor Umbridge?

She coughed as to get his attention. "Now, if you don't mind, I would very well like you to return to your room. It is past curfew, and I'm doing you a favour by not punishing you."

"Yes, Miss," Draco kept his anger inside and stormed back to his room.

 _Harry_

Blaise had already been asleep when he had got to his new room last night, and this morning he woke up to the sound of him snoring. Great.

He stayed in bed for a little longer, trying to go back to sleep, but it was no use, as the sound of the breath exhaling through Blaise's nose was too loud for Harry's liking.

So he got up and got dressed, and didn't bother waiting for Blaise to go to breakfast.

He sat at the Gryffindor table with Hermione. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ron and his roommate sitting at the Slytherin table. Ron did not look like he was having fun. He had asked Ron to do him a great favour and make sure that Malfoy doesn't sit near him. After loads of unanswered questions from Ron, he stubbornly agreed.

Blaise had just arrived after Harry was about to leave, but at the sight of him, he sighed and stayed seated.

"You really don't like me, do you?" Blaise asked him when he sat down next to Harry.

Harry didn't say anything, but continued to pretend to eat.

"So remind me why we switched rooms?" He asked after Harry didn't answer his previous question. He almost ate as much as Ron's roommate, but not as much.

"You know he and I hate each other," Harry told him, as it was obvious.

Blaise looked over at him and simply said; "I'm not as obvious as you may think, Potter."

And with that, he stood up and left, leaving Harry sitting alone and dumbfounded.

 _Ron_

He did despise Malfoy. He really did, but seeing the way Harry had acted when he had come home on Sunday really surprised him. More than that, it distressed him. Harry was one to get angry, one to get annoyed, but never, 'destroyed'.

When Harry had asked him to switch roommates, he knew that Malfoy had done something. That was why he wasn't acting too friendly to him during their weekend together.

Not like there was much communication, Draco stayed huddled on his side of the room, not talking. It didn't really bother him too much, he was just confused as to why Harry and Malfoy were suddenly acting like this.

"I'm going to lunch" He heard Malfoy mutter, getting up from under the covers.

"So he speaks," Ron teased. He practically heard Malfoy roll his eyes. He stood up and followed him out the door.

At lunch they sat at the Gryffindor table, and he saw Blaise and Harry trail off to the Slytherin one.

"Why are you and Harry avoiding each other?" He asked Malfoy, thinking that maybe even though Harry wouldn't answer his questions, Malfoy might.

Ron's hopes were not met when Draco replied. "I'm not avoiding him, he's avoiding me," Malfoy muttered, his voice cracking.

Ron admitted to being a quite oblivious person, but it was clearer than day that there was something up with Malfoy. He was gloomier than usual.

He was eating his chicken wing when Draco abruptly stood up from the table. He was confused until he saw the black of harry's messy hair leave the hall. Draco must have decided to finally confront him.

 _Harry_

Harry didn't want to admit that he'd stopped eating the few foods that he had so recently started eating. He even had trouble eating his mars bar. Throughout the whole week he was struggling with his intense hunger, but every time he's tried to eat so much as a nibble, he started excessively throwing up. That's why he's taking this potions that madam pomfret had given him.

He had gotten up from the table early as he was sick of watching everyone stuff their faces with food, as if they were rubbing in something that he couldn't have.

Blaise was confused but didn't follow him when he left.

He planned to go back to Blaise's room to read. He'd hadn't been doing a lot of it recently, as he was so easily distracted by his thoughts.

As he left the main hall, he swore he could hear very urgent footsteps following him, and as if to confirm his thoughts, he heard Malfoy shout his name from behind him.

The whole week he had been avoiding even thinking of his name gave him a huge migraine. And now that he was hearing his voice, it was like a bomb was set off inside his head. He cringed his eyes and started walking faster, trying his best not to even glance behind him.

But Draco did not give up, as he kept dreaming his name and rushing to him. Harry almost started running but he knew the prat was faster and stronger than him, so he gave up when he caught up with him and practically pinned him to the wall.

They were behind a wall in a corridor that was completely empty. Harry avoided looking at the pale faced blond and looked anywhere but his eyes.

"Harry," He said once more, but Harry kept his eyes down, focusing most on how heavy his eyes felt with water. "I don't understand- I don't understand why you've been avoiding me this whole week, and the switching of the roommates. Please tell me what I did," He pleaded. Harry heard his voice crack at the word please, and he could hear the hurt in his voice, but the hurt that he saw on him did not compare with the one he felt himself.

When Harry said nothing but instead let his eyes get even more watery, Malfoy edged on.

"Harry, please, tell me, so I can fix it," He pleaded even more, and Harry couldn't keep the escaping water in his eyes anymore when he felt a drip of it roll down his cheek. He closed his eyes before he felt the soft touch of Malfoy's finger, brushing away the drop of water that used to belong to his eyes.

Harry suddenly felt anger flare up in him. He grabbed Malfoy's arm and threw it to his side. "You have no right," Harry sputtered, his eyes red, but the tears were gone. "You have no right to speak to me, or touch me, when you- you know what you did!"

Malfoy still looked confused and Harry almost laughed in frustration.

"I'll give you a hint, let's just say that last Sunday I had a stroll past Umbridge's room," Harry told him, finally being able to meet his pierced red eyes with Malfoy's.

A look of realisation fell on Malfoy. "I'm so sorry, Harry, and I know you might never forgive me. But just please understand that I didn't really have a choice than to agree with her, she would've punished me, my dad would've punished me," He chocked on the last part, like he always does when talking with his dad.

"There's no excuse to it, Malfoy. You lied to me, and you let me believe that you're different," Harry started. "But I was wrong, you're still the same Malfoy that bullied 12 year old Ron on the train, the same twelve year old that I refused to become friends with. Now I remember why I did, because you're a prat. You're just like your father!" Harry spat out the last sentence without thinking, and he clearly saw Malfoy's expression vividly changed when he word the words.

The hurt in Malfoy's face had turned to rage. "I am not just like my father," He spat. "But I wish you were just like yours. Dead."

Harry's eyes were searching for Malfoy's, to find what sort of anger had caused him to spit the words that Harry would never forget. But before he could, Malfoy turned around and stormed away, not looking back. Harry's eyes lost focus and everything blurred. He wasn't sure if it was because of the water that was filling his bloodshot eyes again, or the confusion and utter disbelief he felt at that moment.

After his eyes giving in, his legs did too and he slumped down onto the floor against the wall. Soon, all of his body gave in until he was left with his thoughts, replaying his words over and over again, dead. Dead. Dead. J _ust like yours._ Those were the last words that played in his head before the blurry vision turned to utter blackness.

 _Hermione_

After Hermione had found Harry unconscious beside the wall near the charms classroom, she had quickly brought him to Madam Pomfrey, where she was kicked out after the three seconds it took to explain to Pomfrey how and where she had found Harry.

She waited anxiously outside the infirmary before Madam Pomfrey finally came out to let her know what's happened to Harry.

"Don't worry, it's nothing huge. He was just very stressed, or something had caught him by surprise. I gave him some potions, and he should be awake in an hour or two," She explained.

Hermione was extremely worried. "Ok, thank you. I'll be back by an hour," She told her.

"I'm sure you will," Madam pomfret said as Hermione rushed to the great hall. It was around 6pm, so she guessed that Ron would be there, eating dinner. She wanted to let him know about Harry.

She was right when she spotted him on the Slytherin table with Malfoy and a few others. She quickly rushed to him.

"Ron, I need to talk with you," She told him.

Ron's face was stuffed with bread. "Can it wait?" He mumbled, food in his mouth.

"No," She exclaimed.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Just tell me here."

Hermione pursed her lips. "It's Harry, he's in the infirmary," She gritted through her teeth, trying not to let anyone else hear.

She knew she didn't succeed when Malfoy spoke. "Harry?" He asked. There was a crease in his forehead and Hermione could see that his eyes were full of worry.

"None of your business," Hermione spat and started dragging Ron's arms. This time he did not restrain, and followed her out the hall.

They were back in the infirmary and they found Harry already awake.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed. "What's wrong?"

Harry so much as moved his eyeball towards them in recognition of them. Madam Pomfrey was sitting next to Harry's bed on a stool, taking notes.

"Harry, are you ok?" Hermione asked, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Careful there," Madam Pomfrey told her.

Harry gave a curt nod as if to tell her that he was fine, but she saw him take a huge gulp and painfully close his eyes.

"Ok guys, I'm going to have to suggest you leave, Harry just woke up, and I assume he is confused or shocked," Madam Pomfrey explained.

"But we just got here," Ron complained.

"Go," Madam Pomfrey said, with a stern look on her face that not even Hermione could question. They both left without another word, worrying about the aliened boy left on the small bed and what horrible thing could've happened to him to make his eyes look like they've been replaced with fake ones.

 _Harry_

Madam Pomfrey told him he had to stay in the infirmary for a night, then she'd let him go. He didn't say a word to contradict her.

She gave him a meal that made him throw up from the smell. She also told him to take these potions that he didn't touch. On the end, she just told him to at least try to sleep. He didn't say anything but he slipping under the covers.

After that, she left him alone in the dark, empty room.

He barely got any sleep that night.

Or the next.

Or the next.

She did get him to stay in the infirmary, She tried to get his friends to visit, but he'd pretend to sleep every time they came.

For the two days he was there, all he did was sit in his bed. He wasn't occupied by anything, not even his thoughts. He kept his thoughts safely hidden deep under his bed, afraid that even the slightest peak of them would send him into unconsciousness.

So he sat there. And he sat some more. Occasionally, Madam Pomfrey would come and speak to him. He didn't process most of the words, but he did get something about having to stay another night here.

He didn't care. Less than that actually, he didn't even think about it enough to decide if he cared or not.

Even though he tried his hardest to keep all his thoughts away from his head, he couldn't stop thinking the same thing over and over again. Who's idea was it to make the world this cruel?

 _Draco_

Guilt.

Regret, then more guilt.

Anger, but mostly guilt.

He hated it. Everything. He hated how he said those things to Harry. He hated how he could make him feel bad about it. He hated how he had to end up in the infirmary the next day and not show up to classes on Monday. He hated him. But most of all, he hated himself.

He kept overthinking everything. Why he had said what he had said, why Potter had said what he said, and why Malfoy had done what he had done.

He had thought about visiting him in the infirmary many times. But what good would that do? It'd only make them both more upset, and he didn't think that he could build up the courage to do it anyways. So he spent Saturday to Monday, mourning to himself and barely speaking with other people.

It was at half past eleven on Monday when his body moved him from the dungeons to the infirmary, before his brain could protest.

He allowed himself to sneak in through the window and find the bed that Harry was soundly sleeping in. He recognised him because of the huge hair that flopped messily around the pillow. He didn't stop until he got to him, and sat down on the chair next to the bed.

He didn't have a clue to why he was doing this. He'd probably get in trouble, Harry would probably wake up and hate him even more, or he would accidentally fall asleep.

But he stayed anyways, on the chair besides the bed, because this was the only way he could find to see Ha- Potter. He stayed there, sitting for hours, thinking about everything. He almost reached out to touch his hair before he saw the tip of the sun rising up from behind the ground.

He knew it was time to leave, so attempting to make the least amount of sound possible, he stood up and walked away without turning back.


	9. Chapter 9

_Harry_

He had gotten out of the infirmary on Tuesday, and was forced to attend all his classes and do his homework. So he did. Everything seemed slower than usual. The lessons, walking back to dormitories, and the nights were the worst. He was not happy at all to say that he was getting less sleep than he did when he was sleep deprived in the past. And the nightmares did not help.

On Friday afternoon, Ron, Hermione and Ginny confronted him.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "I am not going to take this any longer."

Harry just simply looked at them, expressionless. Not even a hint of surprise from the sudden determination in Hermione's voice.

"Harry, you need to speak to us, please. I don't know exactly what happened, but I know that you can't act like this," Ginny told him, in a slightly more calm manner.

"We need our old Harry back," Ron added.

Harry didn't say anything.

"Harry! Please, speak to us. Do you want to tell us what happened?" Hermione asked, sitting down next to him on the couch of the Gryffindor common room.

"No," Harry muttered quietly.

Hermione sighed and looked up at Ginny and Ron. Harry saw them shrug.

"That's ok, you don't have to. But I swear to merlin, Harry, you need to forget about him," Ginny told him. They all knew who 'him' was, and even the mention of him made Harry wince. The only emotion he had shown in a while.

"It'd be better if you were mourning, Harry, this is worse, it's like you're not even there. What happened?" Ron asked, feeling extremely worried.

"I don't know," Harry barely managed to speak. And at that moment, it was too much. All the feelings and thoughts that Harry had been keeping in the whole week, all the memories that he was trying to keep hidden, came rushing in. He hadn't realised he was crying until he couldn't see anything but water.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione sighed, and put her arms around him. It made him cry even more, all though he was still making no sounds.

Harry didn't notice that Ginny and Ron had left the room because his eyes were buried in Hermione's bushy hair.

Neither of them said anything while he cried, but Harry swore he thought Hermione sighed in relief.

He took his head off of Hermione and instead curled up into a ball on the couch. All the Gryffindors that were in the common room now knew how much of a baby Harry was, but nobody bothered them, they instead stayed away. Hermione stayed with him on the couch, and he couldn't deny that her company wasn't soothing.

After an hour of just sitting their while Hermione sat closely next to him, reading her book, Hermione reminded him that it was time to go to their weekend rooms.

Harry apologised to her. She said he doesn't have anything to apologise for. They both left to go to their rooms.

Blaise was already in the room, writing something at the tiny desk next to his table. Harry didn't say anything to him and neither did Blaise. He went straight to bed, knowing that he probably wouldn't get much sleep and if he did then it'd be filled with horrible nightmares.

He didn't know if it were the thoughts running around his head that tired him, but he fell asleep ini less than two hours.

That was when the nightmare started.

 _Blaise_

"What do you mean, you don't know where he went?" Malfoy shouted in frustration at Blaise.

"I mean that after waking up screaming, he muttered something about Sirius black, and then he left," Blaise explained, as if it was too simple to not understand.

Draco paced around the room, his hands on his head.

"What's gotten into you? Why are you so stressed?" Blaise asked, yawning. It was 3am in the morning and Malfoy wasn't letting him go back to sleep.

Draco muttered something to himself. "Ok. Thanks for telling me," He said, and with that, he was out of the room.

"Wait!" Blaise called out, and hurriedly rushed after him.

When they were outside, they ran into Ron, who also looked like he was in a deep hurry.

"Luna just explained to me what happened," Ron started, panting. "She says that Hermione told her to keep watch outside Umbridge's office while they go check something. When they came back, they told her they need to go somewhere."

"Where?" Draco panicked.

"She says she doesn't know," Ron said, and the look of worry and defeat flashed across Malfoy's face. Blaise had no idea why this was effecting Draco, but he was hoping that it was not for the reason that he thought it was for.

"But- she did say she knows how to find them," Ron pointed out. "She told us to meet her in the forbidden forest near Hagrid's hut."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Draco exclaimed, and with that, he was running and so were Ron and Blaise.

They reached the to find Luna standing with her arm outstretched, as if she was touching something, but she wasn't. There was nothing in front of her, but she looked as if she was a stroking a horse.

"Oh! Hey guys," Luna greeted them when she caught sight of their presence. "Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Neville used thestrals to go wherever they're going."

"Thestrals?" Blaise asked, confused.

"Ginny? Neville?" Ron exclaimed, hurt that he was left out and they weren't.

"Thestrals are creatures that only people who have seen death can see," Draco explained, answering Blaise's question. He then walked over to stroke the invisible creature as Blaise gaped. "They are really smart creatures, and would be able to bring us back to the place they were last."

"That's true," Luna agreed.

"So what are we waiting for?" Ron asked. "Let's go save Harry's ass."

Draco agreed and quickly jumped on a thestral. Blaise was very hesitant but followed, knowing that if he went back now he'd be known as the wimp, and he'd probably be caught strolling around the corridors at night.

It was the scariest thing to fly on something that you couldn't see, it was like you were flying by yourself without a broomstick or anything holding you up. For some reason, it made him fearful that he would suddenly plunge to his death.

It wasn't long before he realised where they were headed. The ministry of magic.

"But this place is huge! How will we know where to go?" Ron exclaimed, losing a lot of his hope at finding Harry.

Luna smiled brightly as they walked towards the ministry. "Not to worry, friends! For there is an obvious way to track them. Neville was at the greenhouse earlier today, and he's been wearing his muddy boots."

The rest was explained by the footprints that they could all clear see on the grounds.

"Gotta thank Neville for that one," Blaise commented. And they all set foot, following the footprints of Neville's dirty shoes into the depths of the ministry.

 _Harry_

"Now, now Harry, all you need to do is hand over the prophecy, and we'll let all your friends go," Lucius lured. Neville, Ginny and Hermione were all defeated as the death eaters had them defenceless with their wands threatening to use one of the unforgivable curses on them.

Harry was lost, he didn't know what to do. He knew that if he handed over the prophecy, it would be accepting defeat, but if he didn't, would his friends have to suffer?

Neville spoke up. "Don't you dare do it, Harry," He shouted.

Harry kept the prophecy in his hand, the wand in the other.

Before anything else could've been done, Harry heard the sudden shouts of different spells. He turned around to see if it were more death eaters, but he was mistaken. It was his godfather, and a lot more members from the order of the phoenix. And they were here to save them.

It all tuned to chaos right then and there. His friends had been let go and were now scrambling to find their wands, while the others erupted into battle.

Lights and spells were flying everywhere, it was lucky that Harry hadn't gotten hit yet. But in the distance he saw Hermione get thrown away from a spell that one of the death eaters had thrown.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed as he rushed towards her. As he was trying to figure out what to do with her unconscious body on the very sides of the room, he saw something from the corner of his eyes.

It was the blond headed git accompanied by Harry's best friend, Ron.

He almost abandoned Hermione to go to them when he heard her gasp in pain. Trying to keep one eye on the new comers and one eye on Hermione, he muttered some healing spells at the gash that was forming right under Hermione's knee. He didn't know what good it did her but it was all that he could do at that moment.

As he stayed with her, he saw Malfoy and Ron in the distance. Ron was duelling with a death eater alongside Remus, while Malfoy made his way through the crowd of spells, occasionally ducking or sending a defensive spell.

They made eye contact for a split second and harry swore that he gave him somewhat of an apologetic or pitying smile.

Malfoy turned his eyes back to where the combat was, and Harry suddenly realised that next to Malfoy, Sirius and Bellatrix were fighting. The siblings from complete opposite sides of this fight.

Harry saw that Malfoy was aware of this duel as well, all though he kept trying to get through the crowd, looking as if he was going into the direction of Harry.

The next thing that happened was a complete blur for Harry.

One second Bellatrix was shouting a spell when Sirius looked off guard, the next second Malfoy was in front of Sirius blocking him with his own body, and then the third, Malfoy was on the ground and Sirius had shot a spell at Bellatrix, who fell right onto the ground as well.

Harry gasped and for the firsts time since Hermione got injured, he fled from her and right into the battle. He ignored the others fighting and luckily got to Sirius and Malfoy without getting hit by a flying spell.

"Harry!" Sirius exclaimed. "Be careful, you could get hit."

But Harry didn't say anything, and instead ran towards the pale boy that laid splattered on the floor in the middle of the room.

Once he got there, he saw that he was unconscious, but his heart was still pumping and his face was still flushed.

"Sirius, you have to help me," Harry pleaded, trying to drag Malfoy. "We have to get him to the sides where he won't get hurt."

Sirius looked confused but didn't say anything. He trusted Harry so he helped him in dragging Malfoy's body near to where Hermione was.

There was no visible injury on him but he wasn't waking up.

"Harry, you have to defend yourself right now, we'll have to worry about him after," Sirius told him, going back into battle.

But Harry found it hard for him to just worry about him after, and defending himself sounded stupid if he had to just leave the very vulnerable prat on the floor with no defence whatsoever.

He didn't move, and when Sirius realised that Harry wouldn't budge, he stayed around him, making sure that nobody could hurt them.

The last thing Harry saw before blacking out on top of Draco was the sight of the old man with the long white beard. Dumbledore had come and seemed to be fighting with someone. The last thought that Harry had was Voldemort.

He woke up on a very unfamiliar bed. After he gained consciousness again, he realised he was in the infirmary.

"Harry!" He heard someone exclaim. "Harry you're awake! Ron, Harry's awake!" It was Hermione.

Harry smiled. "Hi Hermione," He said, sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Hiya Harry, how are you feeling?" He heard Ron ask.

Harry remembered what had happened before he fell unconscious and answered with a question. "Where's Draco?" He mumbled, looking around the room for any signs of him.

Hermione and Ron exchanged glances before she responded. "He's in the other room," She told him.

"So he's ok?" Harry asked.

"We don't know," Ron started, before getting interrupted.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Harry fired, sitting straight up before feeling an immense pain in his head.

"Yes, he's fine," Hermione corrected, and shot a look at Ron. "He's just… still unconscious," Hermione explained.

Harry's eyes widened. "How long has it been?" He asked.

"It's Monday, Harry," Ron said with a voice of pity.

"What happened?" Harry asked. "After I fell unconscious."

"A lot," Ron simply said.

"I had this crazy dream," Harry told them. "Dumbledore and Voldemort were duelling, and-"

"Harry," Hermione interupted. "That wasn't a dream, it happened."

Harry was startled.

Hermione began to explain everything that happened from when Voldemort appeared to the ministry finding out the truth and Dumbledore saving all of them.

Instead of asking anything about what had happened, Harry had different thoughts on his mind. "Is Sirius ok?" He asked.

Hermione and Ron both nodded. "Perfectly fine," She said. "And he's now safe from the ministry."

"Can I see him?" Harry asked.

"Well, he's not here right now but-" Ron started.

"No, well, I meant Draco," Harry corrected, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"We're not sure, we should probably get Madame Pomfrey," Hermione said, and with that she was off with Ron to find Pomfrey.

Harry sighed. He slowly tried to get up, not wanting to cause any more painful migraines. His limbs felt week as he walked out of the bed, but he kept walking to the other beds in the other rooms.

He passed a second grader with what seemed to be a broken arm and another boy from Hufflepuff who looked really blue. It was not until he reached the end of the infirmary when he saw him.

It was weird to see him without his grey eyes staring back at him, he was rarely asleep when Harry was awake. But he looked more motionless, unlike his regular sleeping habits; twisting, turning and fiddling.

Harry walked over to him, just to confirm that it was really him. And even though he felt the intense anger towards him because of what had happened the week before, he felt a stronger sense of longing Mostly he was annoyed that he could make Harry this confused.

He was so close that he was about to touch his pale hands that lay rested on the sides of the bed before he felt arms on his shoulders and the sound of Madame Pomfrey.

"And what do you think you're doing?" She scolded. "You're not supposed to be out of bed."

Harry tried to fight with the hands that were holding him back, but his weak and tired limbs would not comply with the countless demands his brain was firing at them.

"You're going back to your bed," She said, a very stern look on her face.

So instead of trying to get his limbs to do things, he simply gave up and let them go. He collapsed onto the ground, earning a gasp from Madame Pomfrey.

He felt her drag him onto a bed not far away from the one that Draco was in. Harry knew he had succeeded when Madame Pomfrey brought all his things to the bed he was currently on. Now he was merely four feet away from him.

Harry slept through most of the day, and when Madame Pomfrey turned off all the lights, he knew it was the end of the very long day.

The next morning, he had a talk with Dumbledore.

Then one with Hermione, one with Ron, another with Ginny, and some others that he forgot about. He was confused at why he was obliged to stay at the infirmary.

After he got served lunch, he stood up for the first time since yesterday, and walked over to Malfoy's bed, slowly and carefully.

His eyes were still closed, but the very slight movement in his chest indicated that he was alive and breathing.

He sat down next to him and in his mind he was thinking of the thousands of snide remarks and insults that he could be spitting at him at that moment.

He continued to sit their, occasionally playing with the greasy strands of hair on his head. He laughed at the thought of what Draco would say if he knew his hair hadn't been washed in over three days.

He rested his head on his arm, too tired to keep it up with his neck.

After what seemed like an hour, he heard the voice of someone who seemed to be one of the only people who hadn't visited him yet.

"Hi Sirius," Harry almost whispered.

Sirius smiled. He was standing on the other side of the bed, observing Harry next to the bed. Suddenly feeling self-conscious, Harry moved away from the bed and let go of Draco's arm.

"How are you holding up?" Sirius asked, sitting down on a chair near Harry.

Harry shrugged. "Fine. You?"

Sirius nodded. "I guess it's good that Voldemort showed up, now the ministry doesn't think we're lying," Sirius commented.

"And now they don't think you're a mass murderer," Harry also added, smiling.

"That too," Sirius agreed. "It also means that it could be acceptable for you to live with me."

Harry widened his eyes. "Does this mean that I wouldn't to live with the Dursleys anymore.

"I understand if you want to live with them, if they're closer to you… I don't necessarily have much to offer," Sirius mumbled.

"Are you kidding?" Harry exclaimed. "The Dursley's are horrible, of course I would want to live with you."

Harry hadn't ever seen Sirius' face lit up that much.

There was silence for a while until Sirius spoke again. "What's going on with him?" He asked, nodding towards Malfoy.

Harry was a bit too quick to answer. "Nothing."

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "I probably owe him a lot more than I want to at the moment," Sirius stated.

Harry's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean? Is it because he stepped between you and the spell that's caused this? Are you saying that he might die?" Harry rambled.

Sirius shook his head. "No, of course not. I'm fairly confident that he will be completely fine in a few days or less."

"Then why do you owe him so much?" Harry asked.

"Harry, do you know what I was standing in front of?" He asked him.

Harry was even more confused. "I wasn't really paying attention to that…" He admitted.

"Bellatrix and I were duelling right in front of the veil. I think Draco must've known that I would've fell through it if that spell had hit me," Sirius explained.

"What happens if you fall through it?" Harry asked even though he was fairly certain he didn't want to know.

"You die," He simply answered.

Harry blinked in shock. "Are you saying that if Draco hadn't taken the blow from that spell, you would be dead?"

Sirius simply nodded.

Harry was in shock. He was upset that Draco was not very conscious at the moment, but was so grateful that Sirius hadn't been the one that had taken the blow. He was also confused to why Draco had stepped in front of Sirius in the first place.

Not long after, they said there goodbyes, and Harry was left alone with unconscious Draco again.


End file.
